I'm Hard To Kill
by Forever Courage
Summary: When the Winx give themselves up to save the Specialists the Trix kidnap them. The Specialists are determined to find them and will do aything to get them back. When a mysterious benefactor leaves a trail of clues the Speacialists don't know wheter to trust the clues or not. With the Winxs' lives on the line, they have a big descision to make. Is this all just the beginning?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone how are you guys doing? Well this is my first Winx Club fanfic so go easy on me. I appreciate constructive criticism and I love when you guys give my ideas. Oh and if I don't get at least five reviews per chapter I'm not updating.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club**

_Knock knock. _A banging sound echoed through the Winx's dorm. "The guys are here. Come on girls lets go!" Stella cheered as walked over to the door. She opened the door to see Brandon leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey sunshine. You ready to go to the beach?" Brandon winked. Stella giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You bet shnookums. I can't wait." Brandon smiled and walked out of the door so the others could get through. They rest of the Winx went to their boyfriends and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

They were about to head out when Tecna saw an extra member leaning against the wall. He had sandy blonde hair that slightly covered his hazel eyes. He was as tall as the rest of the guys and looked extremely athletic. He wore a tight white T-shirt that said _Try to beat me. I dare you. _He wore sports shorts with white stripes going diagonally across the sides. He saw her looking at him and gave her a dazzling white smile. She smiled back politely but asked Timmy, "Hey Timmy who is that over there?"

The girls heard her and look around to see whom she was talking about. The guys saw the other boy and looked at their girlfriends sheepishly. "Uh sorry girls. This is Alex he's part of the group now." Helia said embarrassed.

Alex gave small wave and said, "Hey everybody. As Brandon said I'm Alex, and I'm from Grelam."

Flora was first to say something. "Hi Alex I'm Flora. I'm from Lynphia and I'm the fairy of nature. Nice to meet you."

Stella walked up to him and examined him, "Hmm he seems alright. Tell me Alex, do you think you can keep up with us?"

Alex smirked and stood up straight so Stella had to look up at him. "I think I can manage but I hope you guys don't try to kick me out of the group before I can prove myself."

Stella was about to say something but Bloom came to his rescue. "Hi, sorry about that. That was Stella being protective and proud. She's the princess of Solaria and fairy of the sun and moon." Bloom took Stella by the shoulders and handed her to Brandon. "I'm Bloom. Lost princess of Sparks and fairy of the Dragon Flame."

Alex smiled and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Bloom. You seem like a nice girl."

Bloom blushed and giggled. Sky looked at him crossly, "Hey man watch it. She's mine and I wont let you steal her from me."

Alex held his hands up as if to surrender. "All right man, my bad. Just trying to be friendly is all." He winked at bloom but turned around to face Tecna, Layla, and Musa. "And who might you ladies be?"

"I'm Tecna, fairy of technology. I'm from Zenith and I'm guessing since you're from Grelam you love to play sports?"

"You'd be correct but I'll tell you about myself later. Lets start walking to beach and you guys can continue telling me about yourselves." Alex laughed and started walking down the hall. "What about you two? I haven't heard your names yet."

"Well I'm Layla and I come from Tides. I'm the crowned princess and I'm betrothed to Nabu."

Nabu wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You make it sound like a bad thing." Layla laughed and kissed him on the lips. "Haa that's more like it." Nabu chuckled and let her go.

Musa walked up to him and said, "Sup, I'm Musa. I'm the princess of Melody and the fairy of music."

By then they had reached the beach and everyone were starting to unpack their stuff. Layla turned to Alex as she got the volleyball out. "So we told you about us, but we don't know who you are other than your name. So tell us about yourself."

Alex sighed and sat down in the sand. The others followed his example and looked up at him eagerly. Even the boys didn't know much about him other than his name and what they've seen in practice.

"Well I come from Grelam but you already know that. I love to play sports and I love music. Oh and I'm the also the prince." He said the last part as if it was unimportant.

They all looked at him with jaws hanging open. He did _not_ look like a prince at all. Alex looked around kind of shyly, waiting for a reaction. Flora noticed his nervousness so she smiled at him and said, "Wow, nice to meet you Alex. Now come on lets see if you're as good at sports as you say you are. Boys verse girls in volleyball!"

They all jumped up and ran to the volleyball court. They quickly divided into boys and girls and started playing. In the end the girls won by two points. They were walking back to their blanket as Stella cheered. "We Won! We won!"

"Alright Stel no need to brag." Bloom said and sat down. Stella stopped cheering but smiled smugly.

Musa sat on Riven's lap and said, "Hey Alex you said you loved music right? Do you sing?"

Alex looked at the ground and said, "Uh yeah a little. But I'm not that good."

Riven smirked and said to Alex, "Aw come on man lets here you sing!"

Alex glared at him and shook his head. Layla smiled and looked around at the group. "Alex! Alex! Alex!" She chanted and soon the others joined in. She looked over at Alex and yelled above the chanting, "Come on! You know you're going to have to do it!"

Alex sighed and got up. The others started cheering but he glared playfully at them. "Alright here goes nothing."

(Soul sister by Train)

_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of my_

_Left-side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you_

_Blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every_

_Single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided_

_You're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time_

_I'm so glad you have_

_A one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection_

_We can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat_

_Right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you_

_Like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see, I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me_

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

__When he was done they all started clapping and gave him a standing ovation. The girls each took turns in hugging him and the guys gave him high fives. "Wow you're amazing! Did you write that yourself? I've never heard it before." Musa said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks! And no I can't write songs for the life of me. I heard some street performer on Lynphia once and I fell in love with the song. He was singing in fornt of a big crowd while one of his sisters played some sort of special guitar and a little gilr danced to it. They were really good, I wonder what happened to them?"

"That's weird. I've never heard of a talented group of street performers before. Mostly commoners don't get educated in music unless they were born gifted in it. Then some noble will take them to a palace and train them but there hasn't been a group of musicians in ages. Only soloists and occasionally duets, but never trios." Flora said puzzled. She wasn't born in the castle but the current prince loved to brag about how well he lived.

"That is odd. But we'll have to figure that out tomorrow. Its getting late and I don't think Ms. Faragonda or Professor Saladin would appreciate us coming back late at night." Helia said and started packing up.

The others sighed but knew he was right. They started packing up their stuff to and enjoyed each other's company. When they were done the giuys gave the Winx a lift to Alfea and then raced back to Red Fountain. They all went to bed thinking the same thing, "I wish tomorrow will be just like today." That couldn't have been any farther from the truth.

**And that's the end of the chapter! Please review and hopefully I'll update soon!**


	2. A double surprise

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The next day the guys had finished all their classes and were just chilling in their room. Brandon and Sky were on the couches watching TV, Riven was leaning against the wall listening to his iPod, Helia was drawing on the kitchen table, Alex was on a chair playing his guitar, and Timmy was reading the newspaper.

They all sat in silence besides the noise of the TV and the strum of the guitar. Breaking the silence Timmy said surprisingly, "Hey Alex. Why didn't you ever tell us you had a brother?"

This caught everyone's attention. Alex jumped up and briskly walked over to where Timmy was sitting, the others following him anxiously. Lax snatched the paper out of Timmy's hand s and cover it so no one but him could read it. Finally looking up he said, "Keep reading and you'll find out why I never mentioned Andrew." He handed the newspaper back to Timmy and sat down solemnly on one of the chairs.

The other Specialists all gathered around Timmy and read the rest of the article. When they had finished reading they all looked up at Alex in pity. Nabu was first to say something, "Aw man I'm sorry. How long has he been missing?"

Alex sighed and strummed his guitar in quietly. Distractedly he said hollowly, "Three weeks. My family tried to keep it a secret, but the press somehow is always able to get what they want. He was a year older than me."

Uncharacteristically, Riven walked over to Alex and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok man. I'm sure your family will find him. How old is he?"

"Seventeen. Your guys' age."

The other Specialists look at the prince surprised. Alex looked just as old as the rest of them, if not older. "Well how old are you?" Helia asked cautiously. He didn't want to trigger some pent up emotions and cause him to go in state of rage.

Alex moved his head up to look at the others, "Fifteen. I know I don't look like it, but I'm growing really early." A silence washed over the, none knowing what to say. When Brandon had finally had enough of the awkward silence he tried to think of something to say or do.

"Hey guys why don't we go surprise the girls and take them on a date?" Brandon said, leaning against the wall. The guys smirked knowing that he just wanted to see his girlfriend Stella.

"Sure Brandon," Sky said laughing, "Why don't we go see the girls so you and Stella can spend all day making out."

The guys started cracking up while Brandon just blushed. "Well excuse me for wanting to see my girlfriend. Here, why don't I go down to Alfea and see Stella and tell the other girls that you guys didn't want to go see them."

Brandon smirked and started to walk towards the door when the other guys all screamed, "NO!"

Brandon started laughing at his friends' faces when he got smacked in the back of his head. He turned around and saw Riven smirking with his arms crossed over it chest.

"That's what you get for trying to get us killed by five pissed off fairies."

Brandon was about to say something but Helia interrupted him, "Ok guys no fighting. Let's go see the girls and we'll take them out for lunch."

Nabu got up from the couch and walked over to Helia, Brandon, and Riven. "As you wish almighty pacifist." Nabu did a little bow to Helia and laughed with the others.

"You guys coming?" Brandon asked Alex, Timmy, and Sky. Sky shrugged and walked over to the others followed by Timmy.

When they got to the hanger that held their leva bikes something strange happened. Everything started to freeze over and the lights started dimming.

"Umm guys this doesn't seem right. Timmy what's going on?" Nabu asked.

Timmy took of his glasses and whipped the mist off. "I don't know. This is highly illogical and goes against all the plans that make up the structure of Red Fountain." He put his glasses back on and looked around.

"Be prepared guys, something isn't right." Sky warned and reached for his shield and phantoblade but remembered he left it in his dorm. "Damn. Did any of you guys remember to bring you're weapons?"

The others shook their heads. Then a huge groaning sound echoed through the chamber. They stood back to back in a circle and looked around the room, waiting for something to happen.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Six, no seven wanna-be heroes trapped in their own school. That's just sad. But wait who's the new-be?" Three figures materialized in mid air.

"Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. What a surprise. Come to try and take over Red Fountain again? Well sorry to disappoint you, but just like the last fifty times it's not going to work. You'll just get defeated again, so why don't you dragged your sorry asses back to the Omega Dimension." Riven sneered.

The Trix scowled at him but then they started to laugh. "Oh Riven, we don't want this pathetic excuse for a school. Oh no we need something else." Darcy smirked.

"Yes something much more fun," Icy said. "Now I bet you want to know what we want. Well why don't we show you." Icy looked at her sisters who nodded. "Well Ok then. Ice Coffin!"

The attack hit the boys dead on. They didn't have enough time to dodge it an even if they did they were in too much shock to do anything but stare. They were all trapped in a big block of ice.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Stormy said. The others nodded and flew down to where the boys were frozen.

"Our plan is working out perfectly. Now let's go before anyone else comes." Icy said. Her sisters nodded and they teleported away with the boys.


	3. The Bargain

**Hey everybody! Hope you guys like my story so far. Loving the reviews so keep them coming! I'm not going to talk long so here's the disclaimer and on with he story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Meanwhile at Alfea the girls were bored out of their minds. They had no classes and they had ready finished all their homework, even Stella.

"Ugh I'm bored!" Stella moaned and flopped down on the couch. The others sat around her and tried to think of something to do before Stella tries to make them all go shopping.

"Why don't we go see the boys? I'm sure they'd be happy to see us." Flora suggested.

Bloom got up and exclaimed, "Flora you're a genius! We'll go see the guys and go on a picnic. How does that sound?"

The others nodded and got to work on the picnic. "Bloom and I will make the sandwiches." Flora said and got up. She walked onto the kitchen and started getting out the ingredients with Bloom right behind her.

"I'll get the music and blanket." Musa said and ran off towards her room.

"I'll get the Frisbee!" Layla said excitedly. She walked into her room and searched for the Frisbee.

"I'll look on my laptop for a good spot to have a picnic." Tecna said and sat down at the table where her laptop sat.

"Ooh I'll go pick out what we'll wear!" Stella exclaimed and ran into Flora and Bloom's room to go pick out their outfits.

"Don't go overboard Stella!" Bloom called out as she was making sandwiches.

"Kk!" Stella cried and ran into Tecna and Musa's room. Bloom and Flora laughed at their best friend. Typical Stella.

When Layla found the Frisbee she changed into the outfit Stella put out for her (I'm not even going to try and describe what they're wearing because I don't know the first thing about fashion). She met up with Musa, Layla, and and Tecna at the door. Musa was holding a picnic blanket and a stereo while Tecna was holding her laptop. They all waited until Bloom and Flora walked in carrying a picnic basket.

"Go put on your clothes! You need to look stellar for the boys!' Stella scolded them and pushed them into their rooms. When they came back out Stella nodded in approval.

"Ok Tec where we having our picnic?" Layla asked.

Tecna looked proud of herself and said, "We'll have our picnic in a shady spot about two miles into the woods by Red Fountain. It's a wide meadow with a peaceful breeze."

Flora looked happy about being surrounded by all that nature. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go invite the boys!" she said and walked out the door with the others following close behind.

They walked along the usual path that connected the two schools. They were all laughing and talking about how much fun they would have on the date that the fairies didn't even notice it was becoming colder until it was to late.

"Hey guys did it just colder?" Musa asked, shivering. The others finally noticed that it did get colder since they had left.

"It's probably nothing we should just-" Bloom tried to say but an explosion hit them and they were all blown backwards.

They all groaned and slowly got up. When they looked at where the explosion came form they saw the Trix floating in front of them, laughing evilly.

"What do we have here? Six fairies trying to go see their _precious _boyfriends." Icy sneered at them.

"What have you done with my shnookums?!" Stella screamed at them. IT took both Layla and Musa's combined strength to hold her back.

The three sisters laughed at how desperate Stella sounded. "Oh don't worry you spoiled princess. We didn't hurt them. Well there's no physical mark." Darcy said and transported the boys, who were still stuck in ice, to the path.

"Are you looking for these?" Stormy asked innocently. She and her sisters all laughed at the fairies horror-struck expressions.

"No what have you done with Helia?" Flora cried out and ran to him.

"Nabu! Let him go you witches!" Layla screamed at the witches.

"Riven!" Musa screamed and ran over.

"No Brandon!" Stella screamed and tried to dig him of with her nails.

"Timmy!" Tecna cried and ran towards him.

"No Sky!" Bloom yelled and sobbed at his frozen form. "What have you done to them?" She screamed at the Trix. (I love how none of the Winx remembered Alex).

"Oh nothing. We just froze them solid to use them as a negotiation bribe. And if you refuse then I'm afraid that these toy boys will freeze to death." Icy cackled evilly.

The girls all looked at each other with tears in their eyes. "What do you want?" Bloom asked shakily. She could see the others were trying not to cry as well so she decided to be the rock.

Darcy flew forward and landed in the ground. She stepped forward and said with her arms wide open. "We're not here to fight, just talk.

"Ha I thought I'd never see the day." Stella scoffed.

Darcy glared at her but continued, "Here's what we want. You take these boys' place. You come with us and they live as free men. We will not kill you unless we have to, if you come with us."

The girls looked at each other scared. They didn't want to go with the evil witches but they wouldn't let their boyfriends die.

Musa was first to speak up, "I'll go with you but you have to promise that you'll leave Riven and the other boys alone."

The Trix nodded and smiled cruelly. Musa walked over to them with a defiant gleam in her eye. Tecna closed her eyes and walked over to stand next to Musa. Layla sneered at the witches and walked to Musa's other side. Flora looked sadly at Helia. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking over to stand by Layla. Stella lightly kissed Brandon's ice covered lips and stood next to Flora. Bloom was last to go. She whispered a silent goodbye to Sky and went over and stood by Tecna.

"Wonderful! Now I'll just reverse the spell and we'll be on our way." Icy said. She cast a reverse spell an instantly all the boys were released from their icy prison.

They fell to the ground on the verge of unconsciousness and gasping for air. When they saw they saw their girlfriends they tried to get up and rescue them but they were to weak.

"No Sunshine!" Brandon yelled in vain.

Stella looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Goodbye Brandon. I love you."

"Give her back you witches!" Sky screamed and tried to get up again but he just fell down again.

"Don't worry Sky I'll always be with you. Take care, I love you." Bloom said sadly. She was on the verge of crying by then but she refused to give the Trix the satisfaction.

"Musa please don't leave me! I love you!" Riven yelled desperately.

"I will never leave you Riven. I know you'll rescue me. I love so much Riven." Musa let a few tears go but only after making sure the witches didn't see.

"Tecna! Please don't leave me! This is illogical! I love you!" Timmy cried out in his nerdy romantic way.

"Oh Timmy, Love is an illogical emotion. But it's the best one I've ever experienced. I love you Timmy." Tecna said sadly at her lover.

"Layla my love! I will rescue you! I love you with all my heart!" Nabu cried out to his fiancé.

"I do and always will love you. We will meet again and we will get married one day Nabu my prince. I love you." Layla whispered.

"Flora my flower! Please you can leave me here all alone! I love you my dove! I love you with all that I am and I promise I will find you!" Helia cried out.

Flora looked at Helia and he could clearly see the tears in her eyes. "I will never leave you Helia. I will always be with you, guiding you through all your challenges. I know you will save me. I look forward to that day but until then goodbye Helia. I love you."

Alex looked up at all the girls trying to figure out what to say . "Girls you can't do this! I've only met you yesterday but I feel like I've known you my whole life! Don't go with them!"

Stormy yawned and said, "Ha boring! Come on time to go. Oh and Darcy remember to do the thing."

Stormy and Icy teleported the Winx away. Darcy floated to the weak boys and whispered, "Darkness engulf."

The boys immediately felt extremely sleepy. They all quickly fell asleep except for Sky. He stayed awake for a few more moments and saw the strangest thing. A person covered in black knelt beside him, and the last thing he remembered was a flash of green light. Then nothing.


	4. I'll Give You A Clue

"Boys! Come on boys wake up! You're going to miss exams!" The Specialists immediately sat up straight in bed.

"Oh my god we're going to be late!" Timmy yelled and tried to get up.

"Timmy I was just trying to why you boys up. Don't worry there are no exams." they all turned and saw Cordatorta standing next to Professor Saladin who was sitting in a chair. They were in their dorm with all the beds in one room.

"With all due respect sir but that was cruel. By the way how long have we been out?" Brandon said while sitting up in bed.

"Maybe Brandon but we needed you guys to wake up and tell us what happened. As to how long you've been out, about a day and a half." Professor Saladin said gently. "Professor Cordatorta and I were just walking around the school when we saw you boys unconscious on the practice field."

"Wait practice field? Last I remember we were in the forest talking to... OH MY GOD THE WINX!" Riven screamed and got up from bed and tried running out the door but he collapsed midway.

The boys all looked mortified as they remembered the recent events. Saladin saw their expressions and instantly new something was wrong. "Boys what happened? Where are the Winx? Ms. Faragonda said that they were missing and she thought they were with you. Obviously not but it seems that you've seen them."

"We were going down to Alfea to see the girls when the Trix they launched a surprise attack in the hanger and kidnapped us. They took us into the forest where we saw the Winx. The witches said that of the girls didn't come them then they'd kill us, so they traded themselves over and disappeared with the Trix. And then I guess we passed out afterwards." Brandon said emotionlessly.

Professor Saladin nodded and was about to say something but Sky cut him off. "Wait did you guys see that person"

The others looked at him confused and shook their heads. Cordatorta looked at him and said, "Sky you saw someone?"

Sky nodded, "Yeah. I saw a figure come out of the woods and kneel beside me. I saw a flash of green light and then all I saw was darkness."

Saladin stroked is beard and sad thoughtfully, "Hmm that is interesting. Well whoever this mysterious helper is, it seems like he/she is one of the good guys. For now I want you to rest up and try to find out where the Winx Club are being held."

The Specialists nodded and got up out of bed and went to do some research on what happened. They all went back to the place where the Winx were taken away and searched for some kind of a clue as to where they went.

"You guys found anything?" Brand yelled to the others as they searched.

"Nope!"

"Negative!"

"Nothing yet!"

"Nothing here!"

"No!"

Brandon sighed but then remembered something; "Hey guys meet me on the path!" He ran towards the path and waited until the others showed up. When they did Brandon smiled, "Guys we're so stupid! We have a wizard with us. So why don't we just use Nabu's magic to track the girls?"

He thought it was a great idea but the others were frowning at him. "Brandon I can't track them. One, because the Trix probably put some kind of spell on them to make sure I couldn't track them and two, I would need something that they've worn in the last twenty for hours and we were asleep for more than a day." Nabu said sadly.

"Oh well guys. Let's go back and see of we can find anything on the computer or in the newspaper." Helia said. They walked back to their dorm silently. When they got back they all went tithe one computer they had in their dorm.

When Timmy turned it on the first thing they saw was Timmy's email with a new email. He clicked on it and read out loud, "Thought you could use the help." Under that was a link to a newspaper from a planet called Maglai.

"Timmy you didn't leave this up did you "Riven said as more of a statement than a question.

Timmy just shook his head " Maybe it's the person who Sky saw before we passed out." Timmy said as he scrolled down the newspaper until something caught his eye. "Hey guys listen to this. In recent events there has been an unstable negative energy on our usually happy planet. Some citizens have reported that they've seen three mysterious figures fly in and out of a distant mountain called Mt. Atrocitas."

While all the guys stared at the computer screen in shock, Alex looked around to see if there was any clue as to who broke in their dorm. HE scanned the room for any unusual sign. When his gaze landed on the coffee table he saw an envelope addressed to them. He briskly walked over tot eh enveloped and said, "Hey guys listen to this." When he saw all the guys turn their attention towards him he read, "_Thought you could use the help." _He looked up at his friends' shocked expressions. "Looks like our mysterious helper stuck again."

The guys stood there in silence for a few moments until Riven said, "Well we know where the girls are. Let's go rescue them!"

The rest nodded and quickly started packing.

**And that's the end of the chapter! Hoped you all liked it and sorry if there is any grammar mistakes. Since I'm feeling pretty good today and that I got more thank five reviews for this chapter I'm going to put up a preview for the next chapter. Enjoy,**

_**Icy walked towards Bloom and closed her eyes. Instantly Bloom felt her mind being torn open. Icy looked through her most recent memories, looking for the right person to do the job. She saw Stella taking Bloom shopping and having a great time. She saw Flora hugging and comforting her as Bloom cried on he shoulder. She saw Musa and Layla threatening Sky after he hurt Bloom. She saw Tecna helping he study for one of Griselda's finals. She saw all the girls come in for a group hug after they had just defeated Darkar.**_

_**When Icy opened her eyes Bloom slumped forward And gasped for air. Icy smiled and walked back over to her sisters to discuss what she had seen. Bloom could hear Icy's thoughts while she was examining he memories. She knew which of her friends she was going to choose.**_


	5. Please Rescue Us

Meanwhile in an unknown location the girls were pacing around a dark musty cave." I wish Brandon was here." Stella moaned and slid down against the wall.

The girls all stopped what they were doing and thought about their boyfriends. Flora walked over to Stella and sat down next to her. "It's ok sweetie. Brandon loves you with all his heart and I know for a fact that he'll come rescue you. All the guys will." She said the last sentence to all the girls who were listening to her.

Bloom walked over and say down on Flora's other side. "I know they will. It's just... I wish I could see Sky again."

Flora saw Bloom's sad expression and gave her a hug. "You _will_ see him again Bloom. You just have to be strong until he gets here. We all have to be strong."

Musa came over and hugged Bloom too. "Come on guys, Flos right. We have to be strong and stick together. Winx Club forever."

The rest came over and joined the group hug. "Winx Club forever!"

"Aww I hate to break up such a touching moment but looks like I have to." A familiar voice echoed through the cave.

The Trix walked into view and stood in front if the Winx. Stormy walked forward and roughly grabbed Flora by the arm. "Come with us and she doesn't get hurt."

Stormy twisted Flora's arm behind her back and kept her bruising grip on her forearm. The others quickly scramble to their feet when they heard her whimper and saw her face twist in pain.

Layla was tried to run and help Flora. "Leave her alone!" Stormy twisted Flora's arm even more.

"Come any closer and I'll snap her arm." Stormy warned as she pulled Flora closer. Flora had tears streaming down her face by now and it was getting harder and harder not to scream.

The girls exchanged worried looks but didn't move. Icy smiled and walked behind the Winx. "Ok now that me understand each other, time to get down to business. Pixies follow Darcy and don't try anything stupid, or else little miss flower power might lose an arm."

The girls quickly walked towards Darcy, not wanting their friend to get hurt anymore. Darcy led them out of the room and down a dark hall. It was missing big portions of the floor and some places where they stepped gave way. Unfortunately Stella learned the hard way. They were about half way through the hall when a board gave way under Stella's foot.

"Ahhhhhh!" Stella screamed as she fell through the floor.

She closed her eyes and waited to hit the bottom but a hand grabbed her arm before she fell all the way through. She looked up and saw Layla smiling at her through the effort. "Don't worry Stel, I got you."

She pulled Stella back up and gave her a hug. "Hey pixies this isn't a love fest so get back here." Icy said cruelly and kicked each of them in the stomach causing them to groan in pain.

Eventually they came to a dark musty room with chains decorating the wall. And in the middle there was a big wooden post with scratch marks adorning it. There was a white room in the back of the room with a wide window that shows the chamber.

"Ok pixies up against the wall. Now don't worry we don't have to hurt you. We just need Bloom here to willingly give us the Dragon Fire. No one needs to get hurt. So if Bloom would just come with us, we can get started and the rest of you can go home." Darcy said. Stormy let go of Flora and roughly pushed her down towards the chains. But before she hit the ground, Layla and Musa caught her.

"Hey Flo its alright. We got you now. We won't let them hurt you anymore." Layla said soothingly as she tried to calm the shaking girl down. "We'll take a look at your arm when we get back to our room. Don't worry everything will be fine. You'll see."

Flora just nodded and tried to stop the tears from falling. Stormy walked over and grabbed them and shoved them towards the wall with the others.

Darcy locked their wrists and ankles tight so they wouldn't be able to attack he or her sisters. Flora whimpered as Darcy took Flora's bad arm and locked it up against the wall. She smirked and chained it up tighter than everyone else's. Flora gave a sharp cry of pain and sagged against the wall. Darcy moved on and locked up Flora's other wrist at the end, Stella was chained next to her, then Musa, Bloom in the middle, Layla on Bloom's other side, and Tecna at the other end.

Tecna looked at Darcy and said defiantly, "It would be most illogical if Bloom gives you her power. We won't let her so stop wasting your time, and for once, actually do something productive with your lives."

"Haha nice one Tec!" Stella cheered and rattled her chains. The other girls were laughing quietly as they saw the Trix's faces when they heard Tecna insult them.

Stormy walked over to Tecna and slapped her across the face. The smack echoed loudly through the cave and made each girl get a shiver down her spine. "That's what you get if you talk out of line. Take this as a warning pixies. If you talk out of turn then you'll get something much worse."

Icy walked forward and put a hand on Stormy's shoulder. "I think they've learned their lesson. Now time to find out who our victim will be."

Icy walked towards Bloom and closed her eyes. Instantly Bloom felt her mind being torn open. Icy looked through her most recent memories, looking for the right person to do the job. She saw Stella taking Bloom shopping and having a great time. She saw Flora hugging and comforting her as Bloom cried on he shoulder. She saw Musa and Layla threatening Sky after he hurt Bloom. She saw Tecna helping he study for one of Griselda's finals. She saw all the girls come in for a group hug after they had just defeated Darkar.

When Icy opened her eyes Bloom slumped forward And gasped for air. Icy smiled and walked back over to her sisters to discuss what she had seen. Bloom could hear Icy's thoughts while she was examining he memories. She knew which of her friends she was going to choose. She looked over at her friends who were staring at her concerned. She felt Musa take her hand as she tried to comfort her. Bloom just looked over at her best friend and attempted a smile.

The three witches walked back over with a sick grin on their faces. "Well I think we know who's going to be the lucky winner. And the winner is..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok everyone I'm kind of disappointed in the lack of reviews in the begging of the story I said the minimum amount of reviews was five per chapter. The last chapter I only got four. So consider this your wake up call, if I don't get at least five reviews I'm calling it quits. Lets hope for the best.**

The boys had finished packing their supplies and were outside their ship, waiting for Codatorta, Saladin, and Faragonda. They wanted to wish the boys good luck and give them some advise as to when they got there.

"Well boys looks like here's where all your training pays off. Good luck boys and remember the overhead arm grab. That just might save your lives." Codatorta said with a sly grin.

Professor Saladin laughed at his assistant. "Well Specialists, time to shine. Come back in one piece please. I would really hate to tell your parents that you died on your mission. Specially yours Sky, the King and Queen would have my head if that happened so help an old man live and come back. Oh and remember use your strengths to your advantage and your enemies' weakness to their disadvantage."

Ms. Faragonda looked up at the boys with sadness in her eyes. "Come back safe boys. And please save my girls. They've been through so much already they deserve the best. So please bring them back. And use your resources and the people and terrain around you to help yourselves."

The boys nodded and said goodbye to the headmasters and teacher. They walked into the ship and took their seats. Timmy, Helia, and Riven sat down at the controls and readied the shop for take off. Sky, Brandon, and Nabu stored their provisions in a storage compartment.

"Get ready guys. We'll be taking off soon and Timmy will put the ship in hyper drive as soon as we're in outer space so be ready." Helia warned the others. The others nodded and quickly took a seat in the back.

"Prepare for lift off." Riven said as he pushed many colorful buttons. They all buckled up and waited for the ship to take off. Finally they heard the familiar hum of the engine and soon they were flying trough the air.

"Ok guys prepare for hyper drive. We'll arrive at Maglai in about two hours." Timmy said while punching in the coordinates.

The engine revved and took off at warp speed. Timmy put the ship on autopilot and went to his room so he could rest. Sky, Brandon, Andrew, Nabu, and Helia pulled out a deck of cards and some chips played and played poker. Riven decided to listen to the iPod Musa had given to him on his last birthday.

"So guys, what's the plan? When we get there we can't just waltz into the mountain and demand the girls back." Andrew said as he dealt the cards.

Nabu put a couple chips in the middle. "Hit me," Andrew gave him some cards. "I think the plan is that we'll check out the mountain and see the terrain we're up against and then we'll camp out the first night. Then I think we'll climb the mountain and send Timmy's bug in so it can scan the area. And then we'll figure it out from there."

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _The autopilot alarm went off. Timmy jogged out of his room and sat down at the control panel. "Ok guys we're arriving at plants Maglai. We'll be passing over the Maglai Ocean, which is supposed to be beautiful, but I guess the witches' presence somehow corrupted it. Brace yourself guys, we'll be entering a pretty bad storm. "

The rain started to pour hard on the ship. Sky put down his cards and went over to the window. "Wow guys look at this. The ocean is beautiful, under all this rain." He admired the breath taking view as the others came over.

Helia was thinking of a poem he could write for Flora when he saw something glide across the ocean. "Hey guys what's that?" He pointed to the zigzagging form.

The other guys looked at where he pointed but the rain had covered the figure and made it disappear. Timmy steered the ship away from the thunderclouds and landed on the main island of Maglai.

"Well we're one step closer to finding the girls. Look out Trix, you now have seven pissed off heroes on your door step." Riven said and walked over to the village they landed in front of.

They started walking towards the village when they noticed something strange. There were no people running about to get to their jobs, there were no children playing in the field, and there weren't even any birds chirping. It was as if someone pushed the mute button.

The village was small but held a decent amount of houses. There wasn't a castle, just another house that was bigger than the rest. There was a river about a quarter mile east and good farmland to the west. In the middle there was a big statue of a, what looked like a hero.

"That's weird. Where is everyone?" Andrew asked. He looked around for any damage but found none.

"Maybe they all evacuated. I mean it said online that it's usually a peaceful place. So probably since the witches' negative energy started to ruin the farmland they all left." Nabu suggested as he walked up to the hero statue. "Hmm I wonder who he is."

The others walked up behind him and stared at the statue too. Timmy looked around the wooden man and saw an information plate. "Hey guys come over here. I think I found out who he is." The other guys came over and crowded around Timmy. "It says that this is a statue of Kyle. Apparently this place was under attack by some raiders. The natives aren't fighters so they couldn't protect themselves. Kyle just graduated from Red Fountain and was roaming the realm to see if anyone needed his help. He saw Maglai under attack and single handedly defeated the entire army of raiders. Unfortunately he died a year later after he was married and had three kids. No one knows how he died; all they found was his body and his wife's body on the floor. The kids had mysteriously disappeared, never to be seen again."

Brandon looked up at the big statue and said " Well that's creepy, But not the time to dwell on it. Come on let's start heading up the mountain. The sooner we get there the sooner we get the girls back."


	7. Torture Island

**Well this was a turn of events. I got eight reviews this chapter! You guys just needed a little motivation. But there were two reviews, which I'm kind of confused about. To Carlyy and Guest (you know which one you are) say that I'm a desperate low life who's greedy. Well at first I was shocked, then sad. And it's my birthday today which made it worse. So thanks you two for giving me a "happy birthday". To everyone else thank you all are awesome and ill update again first thing in the morning! Hope you like the chapter.**

_"And the winner is..._

"Flora." The Trix said maliciously. All the girls looked over at Flora with horror in their eyes. Flora however, just sat there shocked and scared. Once she snapped out of it, She looked over at Layla with pleading eyes.

Layla started to struggle against her chains and screamed at the Trix, "NO! NOT HER! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" The Trix just laughed at her futile efforts.

Stormy walked over and unchained Flora. She dragged the poor girl into the center of the room by the other witches. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy started to walk around Flora as if they were examining a new kind of animal.

"Well what are we going to do with you?" Icy asked. She took a step towards Flora and grabbed her by the collar. "Should we kill you now or should we make your death slow painful?"

Flora whimpered and closed her eyes. Icy let go of her collar and threw her back on the floor. By now the rest of the Winx were struggling against their chains, trying to get to Flora.

"Let her go you witches! She doesn't deserve this!" Bloom yelled and fought against the chains that held her against the wall.

"Well we could let her go. If you come with us." Icy said innocently. She grinned at Bloom's torn face.

"Fine... I'll-" Bloom started but she was cut off by Flora.

"No Bloom don't go with them!" Flora screamed at her. Darcy snarled at her and kicked her hard in the stomach. Flora groaned and rolled over on her side, clutching her ribs.

Bloom looked at Flora's weak form and shook her head.

"You won't come with us?" Icy asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. Bloom nodded, keeping her eyes on Flora. "Well than I guess miss optimistic is going to pay the price of your mistake Bloom. Transportus!"

Icy transported the Winx and her sisters to a deserted island. The island was covered in a lush green forest. The weird thing about the forestry though, is that it doesn't seem to be alive. Like the Mother Nature forgot about it and it just froze. When they sent Flora to the center of the island while Winx were hovering above on a platform, still chained but this time to wooden post. The Trix were hovering beside the platform, grinning wickedly at Flora.

"Alright pixie here's what you have to do!" Darcy screamed down at the frightened fairy. "All you have to do is survive."

Flora looked up at her in horror. She never thought the witches would actually try and _kill _her. Sure they would try to take over the magic dimension but never did they kill someone.

Stormy summoned a horn and blew into it, "Begin!" Flora took off racing into the forest. She ran through the forest wildly, trying to find somewhere safe. She finally had to stop and rest. She leaned against a tree and breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. That's when it happened.

A bird flew out of the tree with an ear splitting shriek. The bird was white with golden beaks and razor sharp claws. Its tail feathers were a strange metallic color and sharp ends.

It screeched in the air and dove towards Flora. Flora eye's widened in fright and sprinted away from the bird. But she wasn't fast enough. The bird flew right at her and crashed into her. Flora cried out in pain and tumbled down a hill. When she hit the bottom her back hit a large rock, knocking the wind out of her.

The Winx started crying when they heard Flora groan in pain. " I can't watch." Bloom said and turned her head. Musa tried to do what Bloom did but she couldn't tear her eyes off her best friend.

Musa hated not being able to help Flora. Flora had always been there for her during hard times and now when Flora needed her most, all Musa could do was stand there and watch. It killed her inside to see the girl who was always so sweet and kind (even to those who tried to kill her!) hurting so badly.

The bird had finally caught up to Flora and was circling high over her head. The bird gave another shriek and dove towards her. Flora tried to crawl away but the bird landed on the back over shoulders, pinning her down. The bird's claws dug into Flora's shoulder causing her to scream in pain. That just motivated the bird even more; it dug its claws even deeper into her shoulder.

Flora could fell blood run down her back as she was losing consciousness. "_Oh well, at least the Trix wont get the Dragon Fire. I hope the guys come and save everyone else." _She thought as she passed out.

"No Flora!" Layla cried out and struggled her chains even more. "_This can't be happening." _She thought as she let a few tears go. "_Is this what these sick witches think of in their free time? How to torture the sweetest girl alive?"_

The Trix looked at each other and nodded. "Transportus!" They all cried. When they materialized again the witches walked over to Flora's unconscious form. "Hmm, what do you think girls? Should we finish this little fairy off?" Icy asked.

All the girls' heads snapped up. "No! Please let her go!" Stella cried out. She absolutely_ hated _those witches. They had hurt probably the nicest person in the world and didn't think twice about it! Not to mention that person was one if her best friends! Flora had always listened to Stella and her problems or just listened to her rant about how much she loved Brandon. And now here she was on the ground, bloody and hurting. That just pissed Stella off.

Stormy yawned and turned to her sisters. "I think we should cut them a break. I'm tired and I don't really feel like doing any work." Darcy nodded in agreement. They walked over to the remaining Winx and unlocked them.

"Alright Solaria and Zenith, carry Lynphia. I don't think she can walking in her own just yet." Darcy said while shoving the Stella and Tecna towards Flora.

Stella and Tecna nodded and ran over to the unconscious girl. They carefully picked her up, trying not to irritate her injuries. Flora whimpered in her sleep but she didn't wake up.

Stormy led the girls back to their little dungeon. The girls kept passing nervous glances of their shoulders to make sure Stella, Tecna, and Flora were still there.

Finally they arrived back in their bleak room. Stormy made sure that they were all there before she locked the door and left. Stella and Tecna gently laid Flora down on her stomach. The girls instantly crowded around the injured girl.

"Oh Flora I'm so sorry!" Bloom said with tears in eyes. She felt responsible for everything that had happened so far and hated herself for it.

"Don't worry Flo, we'll get out of here. Just hang on." Musa said. Layla came over and put a hand on her shoulder. They looked at each other with pain in their eyes. Musa leaned her head on Layla's shoulder and let so tears go.

Tecna looked around the room to see if she could find something to make Flora more comfortable. Then she saw the oddest thing. In the corner of the dark room, sat six blankets, small stash food, and a canteen of water. On top of the blankets there was a note. _ "I promised I would take care of you, and I intend to keep it. Good luck princesses."_


	8. Ms Mysterious

The guys were making their way up the mountain when Sky heard a rustle behind a clump of bushes, followed by a grunt. "Wait guys did you heard?" He stopped and looked at the bushes. He took out his shield and phantoblade. And readied himself for an attack.

The other guys walked over to where Sky stood and took out their weapons too. They stood there in silence, waiting for something to jump out at them. They waited there for minutes when finally a werewolf like creature sprang out if the bushes and attacked the Specialists.

The creature had dark bristly fur that spiked up on its back. Its eyes glowed a vibrant yellow and its teeth were just as yellow and as sharp as a knife. The weird thing though was, it had two heads!

"Whoa umm Timmy? What is this thing?" Riven asked, backing up. The guys followed his lead and took out their weapons.

"I… I don't know. This is the oddest creature I have ever seen." Timmy stuttered. It was a rarity that Timmy didn't know what something was.

The creature snarled at the Specialists and got into a hunters position (incase you don't know what a hunters position is its when an animal crouches with its hindquarters in the air). The creature sprang into the air and soared towards Helia. He swift used his laser string and wrapped it around the creature's chest. He spun around and threw the werewolf thing at a tree behind him.

"Nice one Helia!" Nabu called while keeping his eyes on the creature. The creature had gotten up and it was angry. It leapt towards the guys again but this time it did land on one of them. And that person was prince Sky.

The creature had knocked Sky on the ground and pinned him down. It was about to finish Sky off when Alex ran over and slashed the creature across the back. The creature howled in pain and jumped off Sky. It turned around and glared at Andrew who held its gaze evenly, well one of its gazes. It's hard to stare at something with four eyes. What the creature didn't see though, was Timmy coming up behind him. Timmy aimed his mini blaster and shot the creature in the side. Riven ran at the creature at full speed, ready to finish it off. But the creature leapt towards Riven and nearly ripped his throat, but luckily Riven remembered something. He grabbed the creature's front legs and threw his over his shoulder. Brandon ran towards the fallen creature and plunged his phantoblade into its chest, killing it instantly.

They all started at the dead creature while catching their breaths. Riven was first to recover, "Well looks like Codatorta was right. That overhead arm grab can save lives." They all stared at Riven and started to laugh uneasily. It was weird that Codatorta knew that they would need to remember the basic move. They had learned it in their freshman year but had forgotten it over the years (they're in their junior year).

Alex looked around for any more creatures. Once he was satisfied tat there would be no more surprise attacks he said, "Well looks like we're safe. We should eat lunch then continue up the mountain." The others agreed and got out their provisions. They ate their fill and rested for about a half an hour and then resumed their journey.

They got up to the top of the mountain with no more surprises, but what they saw at the top couldn't get any more shocking. There at the peak of the mountain, sat a dark castle. It had a moat twenty feet wide and ten feet deep. Behind the moat was a fifteen-foot wall that bulged out into a ledge. On the wall behind the ledge was a door. The only entrance into the castle. A thick mist and storm clouds clouded the rest of it. But that wasn't the most surprising thing. On a tree sat a young girl in tattered black clothes and a small drawstring bag.

The Specialists immediately got into a battle ready stance, not taking their eyes off the girl. "You guys see the girl too, right?" Brandon asked quietly. The guys nodded and took out their weapons. They weren't taking any chances after the wild beast.

"Well that's a friendly way to say hello." The girl said and stood up. She walked over to the guys while keeping an eye on their weapons. The Specialists raised their weapons as if to say 'back off'.

"Don't come any closer." Riven threatened. The girl did walk any closer but she didn't walk away either_. _

"Ok half right. Now who the hell are you?" Alex asked coolly.

The girl look around before answering, "I'm just a girl who can help"

"Help with what? We are perfectly in control here." Riven scoffed. He knew that that was a lie. He knew she knew that that was a lie. _"Oh we'll. Got nothing to lose."_

The girl leaned against a big oak tree and examined them for a minute. The guys squirmed under her intense gaze. Finally she said, "Yeah you were perfectly under control when that beast attacked you. Or when you were searching for the girls. Couldn't find a lead on where the Trix are holding them."

Everyone looked at her incredulously. Nabu was first to get out of the shock. "So Ms. Mysterious, you're the person who's been helping us find the girls."

The girl smirked and gave a small laugh. "Ms. Mysterious, that's a new one. But yeah I'm the one who found that newspaper article. And I gave Codatorta a little push in the right direction on finding a good fighting technique on this planet."

The guys' jaws dropped when they heard what she said. Brandon was first to recover, "Wait. So what you're saying is you broke into Red Fountain, somehow got into Codatorta's office which is locked I might add, left a book that held battle moves that you somehow knew we were going to need to remember, unlocked our dorm, hacked into our computer, and left a clue for us so we could find the girls?" Brandon asked incredulous. The girl smiled slyly and nodded. Brandon turned to the guys and said, "Ok I know we're not supposed to trust her but you have to admit, that's pretty awesome."

Alex walked up to Brandon and smacked him behind the head. "Brandon! We are on a hostile planet with a phsyco girl who broke into Red Fountain and you're complimenting her? That's messed up man."

Brandon grumbled and rubbed his head. "I was just saying..." Alex hit him in the head again. "I'll shut up now." He sighed. Alex smirked and walked over to Nabu and Riven who gave him high fives. "Haters gonna hate." Brandon grumbled again.

The girl gave a small chuckle and said, "Wow you guys have such a unique friendship. Anyways back to business. Are you going to let me tell you the plan or not?"

The guys immediately remembered why they were there. "Who said we were going to let you help? We've got this under control." Sky bluffed. Truth was they had no plan. They didn't even think they'd make it this far.

"Ok so what's your plan?" The girl asked confidently, as if she knew they were stuck. The guys shifted from foot to foot trying to make up a believable plan. The girl smirked and hopped down from her branch and walked over to the guys, this time they didn't stop her. "You guys don't have a plan. You barely know the structure of the castle."

"Yes we do! Here's our plan: we'll swim through the moat then climb the wall up to the ledge. Once we get there we get in, find the girls, and get the out off this planet with the Winx safe in or arms. " Helia said. He was proud of himself. If the Specialists didn't have a plan then there was no way she did. They did go to a school for heroes after all.

Ms. Mysterious walked over to Helia and stood right in front if him. He was a couple inches taller than her but that didn't make her any less intimidating. "Ha. Yeah like that'll ever work. First of all that most is at least twenty feet wide so, hard to say if you'll get to the other side without drowning. Second of all the Trix have probably put some kind of creature in there to prevent intruders, like you, from coming in. Third of all if some kind of miracle happened and you got across that moat, you'd never be able to climb up that wall. It's made of oil infused marble. Hard as marble, slippery as oil. And I'm not going to even start on how you'll navigate through that castle."

Helia and the rest of the Specialists stared at her in astonishment. Only someone with superior knowledge of combat tactics could have come up with that plan. And that's Helia's strong point. After Helia got out of his temporary shock he Hung his head in defeat.

The girl smirked and folded her arms. "Do you guys have any more brilliant plans you would like to share?" All the guys except Helia shook their heads. "Ok now are you going to accept my help?" Ms. Mysterious asked.

The heroes in training looked at one another, as if sending unspoken messages to each other. Finally Sky nodded "Alright what's you're plan?"

A triumphant smile spread across the girl's face. She faced Riven and stuck her tongue at him, just to piss him off. Riven's face contorted into an expression of utter rage. It took all of Brandon, Alex, and Nabu's strength to hold him back and keep him from killing her.

"Alright so here's the plan," Ms. Mysterious started. "Brandon, Sky, and Alex You guys are going to..."


	9. Help is Just Through the Window

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you guys! But I bring sad news. One reviewer is calling me a liar for saying it was my birthday. Which it is. October 2****nd**** …. Well I'm not sure he/she is really going to so this but he/she said he/she was going to report me, so I'm not sure if this story will be finished. I will update though until I am actually kicked out of . So hopefully we'll get to the end of this! **

** Warning. This chapter is a little dark, but it's not to explicit. OI warned so I shouldn't get any hate reviews. If you want to just skip this chapter you just need to read the last sentence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Tecna stared at the supplies. She read the note again to make sure she didn't miss some kind of secret message. When she read it for a third time she gave up trying to see if it had a code. She put the note down on the blankets and picked up the rest of the provisions.

The rest of the Winx hadn't noticed Tecna had left until she came back. When Musa felt something land in her lap she didn't even notice. She was to busy trying to make a sling for Flora's arm. But when something else landed on her again she finally took her eyes off Flora. She looked down and saw a blanket, a small amount of food, and a canteen. She looked around at all the other girls and saw they had food and blankets too, but she was the only one with water.

She also saw Tecna standing up and smiling proudly. "Tecna…? The others looked up at Tecna wondering the same thing Musa was. Where the hell did she get the supplies?

Tecna smiled innocently at her friends, "Is there something wrong Musa?" The Winx could tell that she was trying not to laugh, but she was failing epically.

Stella was first to say anything, "Tecna! Where the hell did you get this food?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Bloom quickly covered her mouth to make sure she didn't scream anything else.

"Stella! Be quiet! The Trix might hear you and take away the food, water, and blankets." Bloom hissed. She didn't want anyone else getting hurt while they were being held captive. It was bad enough that Flora was hurt, but Stella was her best friend. If anything happened to Stella, Bloom would never forgive herself.

Stella's expression turned into one horror and nervousness. She nodded nervously as if to say she wouldn't talk. Bloom slowly took her hand sway from Stella's mouth and gave her a small pat on the back.

"Ok now that that's finished, can Tecna please tell us how she found the supplies?" Layla asked impatiently. There was something off about the supplies. It couldn't have been the Trix. One, because the Winx had been with the witches the whole time, and two why the hell would they help their enemies. And there was no way Tecna could have sneaked away, found supplies, hide them in the cell, and sneaked back without he Trix realizing it.

Tecna shot Layla a look of gratitude. She turned to the rest of the girls and said, "Alright, lets start eating and I'll tell you where I found the provisions." The others nodded and started to eat. While she was eating Tecna explained how she found the cache of food and blankets. She showed them the note and told them about her attempts to find a secret inscription.

When she was done all the girls, minus Flora who was still unconscious, stared at her in shock. Musa was first to recover from her shock and said, "Ok that's weird, but it looks like we have a helper. Whoever gave us these supplies must be trying to keep us alive."

Tecna nodded, "That what I was thinking. I wonder if-" She was cut off by a groan. She, along with all the other girls, looked down at Flora. Layla took Flora's hand and stroked it soothingly. After a few a minutes Flora's eyes fluttered open. She looked tired and worn out, probably from her last "adventure". She looked around at everyone and smiled weakly.

"Hi sweeties. Are any of you hurt?" She asked worriedly.

All the girls looked down at their injured friend and laughed. They laughed so hard they couldn't breathe. Layla was on the floor pounding on the ground with her fist. Musa doubled over and rested her hands on her knees. Tecna was clutching her stomach with one hand and holding onto the wall with the other. Bloom and Stella were supporting each other while watching Flora's confused face.

When she finally caught her breath Bloom gasped, "Leave it to Flora to make sure that everyone's Alright while she the one who's hurt." The others nodded in agreement, still unable to form words let alone sentences.

Flora smiled and chuckles softly but her smile was quickly replaced by pained expression. She gave a small gasp and clutched her stomach. Layla noticed her change in expression and swiftly crawled over to her.

"Flo you ok?" Layla asked concerned. Flora was breathing heavily and had her eyes shut tight. Flora shook her head but didn't say anything. "Where does it hurt Flora?" Layla asked more directly.

This caught the others' attention. Hearing that their friend was in pain brought a new wave of concern. They quickly shuffled over to Flora trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

Flora slowly opened her eyes and looked up at all her friends. "My... Ribs." She whispered. Musa gently touched Flora's stomach, which caused her to gasp. Flora closed her eyes again, trying to block out the pain.

Musa looked around at the others and said, "Broken ribs. Hard to say how many but they are broken." The Winx all looked at Flora sadly. They didn't like it when one of their members was hurt, emotionally, mentally, or physically.

Bloom got up and walked over to where they were having their meal and picked up a blanket, some food, and the canteen filled with water. She walked back over to the others and put the supplies down.

She looked down at Flora asked, "Do you think you can eat or drink without your ribs hurting?" Bloom didn't want to force Flora to do anything that might cause her pain. If Bloom knew anything about Flora it was that she would so anything to make her friends happy and safe. If Bloom asked, Flora would force herself to eat and drink. But she would eat/drink it all. Flora would leave some left incase Bloom or any of the other Winx needed some.

Flora thought for a second then nodded. With some help from Stella she was able to sit up comfortably. Bloom put the canteen to her lips and slowly pored some water into her mouth. Once Flora drank her fill Bloom gave her some food to eat. When she was done Stella gently lowered her back down to the ground and put the blanket on her.

Flora looked up at her best friends and said in e quiet voice, "Thank you guys. For everything." And with that she fell asleep again.

The others looked at each other in relief. Flora was now comfortable and as happy as she could be under the circumstances. Tecna looked up at all her friends and smiled.

"I think we should get some sleep too. We need all the energy we can get.," she whispered. The others nodded slowly and took a blanket from the pile. Soon all the Winx were asleep and dreaming about their boyfriends.

_**Winx**_

"Guys wake up! I think someone's coming!" Musa whisper shouted. Everyone woke up and scrambled to get all their provisions hidden. Flora tried to help but she could barely stand up. Right as Layla put the last of the blankets away Stormy opened the door and marched in.

"Looks like you're all awake. Come on and get up. We have a big day ahead of us." The Winx were already standing up because of their race to get all the supplies hidden so they walked over to Stormy, who was standing Impatiently at the door.

As Layla was walking towards Stormy she saw that Flora was having trouble walking. She instead of continuing her path towards the witch she turned around and walked back to Flora. Layla put Flora's arm over her neck and put her own arms around the injured girls back. Flora flashed her a quick smile of thanks and walked towards Stormy.

When they got there, Stormy smiled sadistically at Flora and walked out the door. The Winx glanced at each other worriedly but followed her anyways.

Luckily they got to the chamber with no accidents. When the girls stepped into the room they saw Icy and Darcy floating lazily in the air. When they saw their youngest sister come in they smiled much like Stormy did back in the cell. This worried the Winx even more. What did these twisted witches have in store for them?

Darcy landed on the ground and handcuffed them to the wall just like last time. Except this time they left Flora unlocked. Again this worried the Winx to no end. We're they really going to torture Flora _again_?

Icy floated down to the ground and stood by her sisters. "Well today is going to be a fun day!" The Trix cackled at the unknown joke. "Don't worry we're not going to hurt miss flower power." The Winx all breathed a sigh of relief. "But he's going to." Icy added.

The girls' heads snapped up in shock. Somewhere in the shadows a figure stepped forward. He was tall and muscular with black hair. He had a scar running across his right almond eye and a cruel smile was plastered on his face.

Darcy walked beside him and put a hand on his strong shoulder. "This is Kevin. He's from the planted Draver." Kevin's eyes examined each of the Winx, by he's gave lingered on Flora for a moment longer than the others.

The Trix floated up in the air and got comfortable. "Now we're going to let Kevin do whatever he wants with Lynphia. Unless Bloom wants to come with us?" Icy twirled a piece of hair between he fingers as she said this.

The girls looked over at Bloom with stricken expressions. Bloom looked as stricken as the rest them. She knew she couldn't let he Trix have the Dragon Flame but there as no way she could let that beast of a man near Flora.

Her eyes wandered to Flora as if to find an answer. Bloom could see the fear in her eyes but Flora shook her head. She didn't want Bloom to give up her powers. Flora wouldn't be able to live with herself if she knew she was responsible for the destruction of Magix.

Bloom looked over at the Trix and said hesitantly, " N...No."

The Trix shrugged and smiled maliciously. Icy looked over to Kevin and gestured to Flora. Kevin grinned and walked over to Flora and roughly picked her up. Flora screamed and tried to fight by she was still to weak from her last ordeal.

He threw her onto the floor making her scream in pain. He got on top of her and kissed her forcibly. He pinned her arms above her head, which made her scream again as pain burned through her already hurt arm. Kevin took advantage of her scream and shoved his tongue into her mouth. His tongue explored her cavern and rubbed her own tongue.

Flora tried to turn her head but he just pushed harder on her forearms. She screamed again, Kevin shoved his tongue farther into her mouth. Flora had tears streaming down her face by now, all she wanted was for this to end.

Kevin kissed down to her neck and started nipping and sucking her flesh. His hands wandered all over her body. Flora was sobbing hard and tried to squirm away but Kevin slapped her hard across the face. She cried out in pain when his hands brushed against her ribs. Kevin smiled cruelly at her before placing his hands on her ribs. Another scream of pain erupted from her mouth as he gradually put more pressure on her ribs. Right when Flora thought her ribs were going to burst form pain Kevin removed his hands a resumed his wandering, kissing her on the mouth again.

The Winx gasped and shouted in protest the whole time. Eventually Darcy put a mute spell on them. They looked like they were screaming at them but no words came out of the girls' mouths.

Finally just as Kevin was about to take off Flora's clothes Icy called out, "Ok Kevin that's enough. We'll give these pixies an hour to decide if they want to hand Bloom over or let you finish what you started. Stormy take them back to their cell."

Kevin got off of Flora and walked towards Darcy and Icy while Stormy unlocked the Winx. As soon as they were released they tried to run over to Flora, who had curled up into a tight ball and was sobbing uncontrollably, but Stormy wouldn't let hem get passed her. "Melody and Solaria! You get her up."

Musa and Stella sprinted over to Flora. They gently picked her up and walked towards Stormy. Just like last time the rest of the Winx kept glancing over their shoulders to make sure they didn't lose sight of their tree friends.

After what felt like an eternity they had finally made it back to their cell. Once they had all sat down did Stormy close and lock door, but not before casting one last glance at Flora. But this time her eyes filled with pity instead of cruelty. The Winx thought that that was odd but shrugged it off.

When Musa and Stella had put her down she had crawled over to Layla who pulled the crying girl into her arms. Flora cried into Layla's shoulder while the latter rubbed soothing circles on Flora's back.

The others had also come over whispered soothing words to Flora. Flora just shook her head and kept crying. "Please... Don't let him... Don't let him... Near me... Again... Please!"

The Winx looked at each other in despair. They couldn't, no they _wouldn't _let that Kevin guy near her again. But there was no way they could give Bloom up. That would mean the Trix would have the Dragon Flame and that was a definitely a bad thing.

Finally after twenty minutes of crying Flora fell asleep in Layla's lap. Layla still held as her and whispered to the rest of them, "What are we going to do?" That was what they were all thinking.

But before any of them could answer they heard a soft creak. They looked around for the source but they couldn't find it. Another creak this time a bit louder. Musa gasped a pointed to the window high above the ground. It was opening from something the Winx Couldn't see. When the window was wide open a figure clad in black dropped through the window and landed on one knee.

The Winx were immediately in front of Flora, protecting her from any harm. The figure stood up unsteadily and pulled off the mask that covered her face. Now the Winx could see it was a girl. She had strawberry blonde hair and striking gray eyes. She looked about the same age as the Winx maybe a little younger. She wore a pitch-black ninja suit that made her look like a shadow popping out. The Winx stared at her wearily. I mean for all they knew she could be working for the Trix!

The girl took an unsteady step forward and whispered, "Shh I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to get you out of here."


	10. Rescue Time

The Winx stared wide-eyed at the peculiar girl. The girl smiled sheepishly and whispered, "Sorry about startling you, but I need to get you guys out of here. The boys are at the base of the castle waiting for you."

Everyone, excluding the girl, looked at each other. After exchanging glances Tecna said, "How do we know we can trust you? You might be one of the Trix's spies luring us into a trap." The others pondered on the possibility and became even more wary of the mysterious person.

The girl was about to respond when she heard a groan coming from behind the Winx. She peered around the fairies and saw Flora on the ground, shaking and moaning in pain. "She's hurt and in need of medical help. You can either trust me and escape or you can stay here and let that man finish what he did to Flora."

That did it. The Winx glanced at each other and then one by one; they walked over to the girl. Bloom went first, followed by Stella, and then Tecna. Musa and Layla turned around and gently helped Flora stand up. They managed to walk over to the girl who was telling the other Winx the plan.

Once Layla and Musa were caught up the girl looked at everyone and said, "Ok any questions?"

"Umm yeah. What's your name?" Stella asked. "And where did you buy those clothes?!" The Winx and the girl all laughed at her remark. Typical Stella.

"I can't tell you my name right now. The Trix could be listening. For now you can call me Ms. Mysterious. And as for my clothes, I'm just not going to say anything." The girl replied once she caught her breath. "Now, you guys ready?"

The girls had finally stopped laughing instead they were completely serious. They nodded and began the plan. Musa put Flora on the ground again and walked over to Ms. Mysterious, who was crouching on one knee with her hands overlapping each other. Musa stepped on her hand and held onto her shoulders for balance. Ms. Mysterious have a strained grunt but pushed Musa up to the window ledge.

Ms. Mysterious tossed up a rock to Musa who in turn smashed it against the window. Little shards of glass sprayed everywhere. Musa tried to cover herself as best she could but some glass managed to cut her skin. Once all the glass had fallen, Musa brushed the glass off the ledge on the outside of the window, and then she checked herself for any serious injury. Luckily there were only small cuts and nothing serious.

She breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at where the others were. She gave the signal for them to continue the plan. Ms. Mysterious nodded and looked over to Bloom. Bloom and Ms. Mysterious did the exact same thing. Soon Bloom and Musa were crouching on the ledge, ready for everyone else to come up. Stella came up next followed by Tecna and Layla.

Then only Ms. Mysterious and Flora were left. Ms. Mysterious gently picked Flora up. She put the injured girl on her back, careful not to aggravate any of her injuries. Ms. Mysterious walked to the back of the cell and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. She ran full speed at the wall, her eyes glowing with adrenaline. When she was about to hit the wall she jumped up and ran up the wall. She took two steps before she was hanging onto the ledge with one hand. With her other hand she shifted Flora off her back and handed her to the other girls. Stella and Bloom took Flora's arm (not the hurt one) and hauled her onto the ledge. Musa and Layla took Ms. Mysterious's free hand and pulled her up onto the ledge too.

Ms. Mysterious rolled onto her knees and panted for a few seconds. When she look up she saw all the Winx staring at her. Slightly uncomfortable at being the center of attention she mumbled, "Come on. We have to keep moving."

Ms. Mysterious crawled to the other side of the ledge, which was above one of the castle's outer stairs. The drop was about twenty feet. "_There's no way they can take the hit. There's got to be another way." _Ms. Mysterious thought as she looked around. She looked back at the Winx who were staring back at her in anticipation.

Ms. Mysterious made up her mind. She turned back to the outer ledge and jumped. She hit the ground on her knees causing her to groan in pain. She slowly got up and looked up at Winx. "Jumped down. I'll catch you, I promise."

The Winx looked at each other uncertainly. Layla looked over at where Flora had fallen into a semiconscious state. Layla felt a few tears sting the back of her eyes as she imagined how scared and hurt Flora must feel. She tore her gaze from her best friend and jumped off the ledge. The rest of the girls gasped and crawled as fast as they could to the edge of the ledge. They saw Ms. Mysterious catch Layla and gently set her down. Ms. Mysterious nodded and held her hands out. Layla gave a thumbs up and smiled up at her friends.

Bloom looked down at how far the drop was. She took a big gulp and closed her eyes. She jumped off the ledge and plummeted to the ground. She felt the wind whip around her as she fell to what felt like her doom. When she was sure she was about to hit the ground she felt two strong yet gentle hands grab her forearms. She opened her eyes and saw Ms. Mysterious grinning at her. Ms. Mysterious gently put Bloom on the ground and nodded up to the rest of the group.

Tecna went bravely to the ledge and jumped. Musa and Stella looked at each other astonished. Tecna felt the same sensation Bloom did as she fell through the air. Ms. Mysterious caught Tecna by the forearms and set her down by her friends. Tecna gave a smile of thanks and hugged her friends. Ms. Mysterious looked down and smiled sadly at the ground. She shook her head vigorously then looked up at the two remaining fairies. She smiled up at them and nodded.

"There is no way I'm going to jump off this ledge! I'm to young to die!" Stella protested loudly. She backed up to where Flora laid and tried to hide behind her.

Musa sighed, "Stella you're not going to die. Look at the others. They made it down just fine."

Stella shook her head. "They were lucky! I can't die an early death!"

Musa sighed again and walked over to Stella. "Ok how about I go first. If I make it down safe then you have to jump. Deal?" Stella nodded her head but Musa knew she still wouldn't do it. "Ok come here and watch me make it down safely."

Stella crawled back over to Musa was at the edge. Once Stella was next to ledge, Musa said a quick apology and before Stella could say anything Musa pushed her over the ledge.

Stella screamed all the way down, praying to all the gods she knew. "Help me God! Help me Zeus! Help me Josh Hutcherson!" She was about to pray to her favorite fashion designer when she felt someone catch her by her forearms. She opened her eyes and saw Ms. Mysterious chuckling softly as she put Stella down. When she felt solid ground on her feet Stella looked up and started cursing Musa. If it wasn't for Bloom, Stella would've have cursed Musa to hell.

Ms. Mysterious rolled her eyes and nodded up to Musa. Musa was about to jump when she realized Flora couldn't jump on her own. Musa crawled over to Flora and gently dragged her towards the edge. Musa looked down and screamed, "What about Flora?"

Ms. Mysterious slapped her forehead. How could she be so stupid?! She looked back up to Musa and called back up, "Put her on your back and jump!"

Bloom looked over at Ms. Mysterious and asked, "You think you can catch them both?"

Without taking her eyes off of Musa she replied, "I guess we'll find out." Well that comforted Bloom. Not.

Musa gently picked Flora up and sat on the edge of the ledge. Once Musa could hold Flora comfortably on her back, Musa took a deep breath and slid off the ledge. Ms. Mysterious looked up at the falling figures and said a silent prayer. The Winx watched in suspense when Ms. Mysterious was forced to her knees as she caught both Flora and Musa. They all gave a sigh of relief and hugged Musa and Flora. Bloom took Flora from Musa and held her tight in her arms. Musa gave a smile of thanks and hugged her friends even tighter.

Only when they stopped hugging did they see Ms. Mysterious on the ground. She was till on her knees and both her arms were tucked under her stomach.

Layla walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" Ms. Mysterious could hear the genuine concern in Layla's voice. She looked up at her and gave a nodded with a smile.

"Yeah I'll be fine, but we have to keep moving." Layla helped Ms. Mysterious to her feet. The two started to jog down the stairs with the Winx hot on their tails. As they were running Layla noticed two things. One, Ms. Mysterious was slightly limping and two, she was taking off her black gloves. Normally Layla wouldn't have noticed the second thing but When Ms. Mysterious shove her gloves in her pants pocket she saw both hands were wrapped up tightly with bandages. The bandages on both hands started half way up her palms and down to her wrist.

Layla was about to ask Ms. Mysterious about the bandages when she said, "Don't ask." Layla was startled when she heard her talk. Layla was sure Ms. Mysterious didn't see her staring at her.

"S_he's definitely got some tricks up sleeve I'll give that_." Layla thought as she ran side by side with Ms. Mysterious. The rest of the Winx had noticed the bandages by now, but a warning glance from Layla told them not to ask.

They had finally reached the base of the stairs. Ms. Mysterious looked spend while the girls caught their breath. She finally spotted the guys on the outskirts of the forest with their weapons drawn. They noticed her and gave her a thumbs up. She nodded back to them and turned to the Winx who had finally stopped gasping for breath.

"Ok we're almost out. We just need to get through the door and across the moat. There's a little passage way over there. We need go through there and find the fifth door on the right. The other doors are portals that will send you to a different realm. Once we get trough that door we find the ropes I've already put on the ledge and we propel ourselves down. Once we get down there will be a little strip of land. We land there and wait for the guys. They know what to do from there. Got it?" Ms. Mysterious quickly explained. She didn't know how long it had been since they had left the cell but she knew that the hour was almost up. The Trix would be at the cell any minute.

As everyone nodded Bloom felt something shift on her back. She twisted her head so she could get a better look and saw Flora waking up. Bloom told Flora not to say anything and that they were almost home Flora nodded and rested her head back on Bloom's shoulder.

They were about step into the passage when they heard a voice behind them. "What about us?"

The Winx and Ms. Mysterious turned around and saw the Trix Floating a little ways behind them. Ms. Mysterious stepped in front of the Winx protectively. "Leave us alone witches and I won't hurt you."

When Flora heard Ms. Mysterious say witches she immediately started to shake. She didn't want to get captured again. They probably would've let Kevin finish the job he had started. The thought of Kevin's hands roaming her body made Flea shake even harder. Bloom felt Flora start shaking and wrapped her arms around Flora's legs tightly.

Stella also noticed Flora. Stella shuffled over to her best friends and placed a comforting hand on Flora's arm. Feeling her best friends around her Flora started to calm down, but she didn't stop shaking.

When the Trix heard Ms. Mysterious threaten them they started to laugh. While they were laughing Ms. Mysterious whispered to the rest of the girls. "Ok change of plan. I'm going to distract them. You go to that balcony behind them and three of you raise one fist. The boys will have to figure it out from there."

They all nodded, slightly reluctant. They didn't want to leave the person who was risking their life so they could escape. It didn't seem right. But when they heard Flora moan in pain they knew they had to leave the castle.

"How are you going to distract them?" Tecna asked sadly.

Me. Mysterious gave them a sly but sad smile, "You'll see." She turned around and walked towards the Trix. "Alright Trix you've left me no choice. But I'm kind of surprised about something. You don't seem to recognize my voice."

This puzzled both the Winx and the Trix. Had the Trix met Ms. Mysterious before? If so, where? When? What happened?

Darcy was first to realize, "No. It can't be." Icy and Stormy looked over at their sister, still confused. "That's impossible." Darcy's face was paling fast. She looked over at her sisters who were confused at Darcy's behavior.

Icy and Stormy looked back at the girl. They stared into her stormy blue eyes and shock rippled across their faces. "No..." Stormy whispered.

Icy fell to the ground and landed on her feet rather ungracefully though. She stumbled back and crashed into the wall. Her sisters flew down and touched the ground, still in shock. Icy's already pale face was turning a ghostly white. Under different circumstances the Winx would be cracking up at that but they were to confused to laugh.

Icy stared at Ms. Mysterious's eyes and whispered just loud enough for the Winx to hear, "But... But you're dead."


	11. Never Quit

**Thanks everyone for all the wonderful reviews! I love you all so much! The reviews give me so much advice and love it's making me encouraged! Anyways I want to say sorry for all my spelling and grammar mistakes. Thanks to one of my reviews I see I've made a lot of mistakes and I just want to say I'm sorry. Hopefully the chapters will be better from now on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Ms. Mysterious gave low chuckle and shook her head, "Oh how little you know." She started to advance towards the Trix. "You almost did. But fortunately..." She stopped walking and stood tall and proud, "I'm hard to kill."

And with that she jumped up as high as she could with a busted knee (which was surprisingly high) and round house kicked Icy in the face. Icy fell to the ground with a dull thud. She got up and growled at Ms. Mysterious.

"Dead or alive we'll still destroy you." Icy sneered as she floated back up to her sisters.

"Ha I love how you say that yet last time we met, you tried to kill me but I'm still alive. That must suck for you." Ms. Mysterious scoffed at them.

Stormy began collected electricity in her hand, "Well we killed those other two didn't we? You were lucky. There's no way you're better than them. So if we can kill them we can kill you." Stormy growled. She smirked when she saw Ms. Mysterious's expression change from smug, to horror, to disappointment, and then to sorrow. Stormy laughed at Ms. Mysterious's and shouted, "Lightning Bolt!"

It was as if everything was in slow motion for the Winx. They saw the lightning leave Stormy's hands and fly straight at Ms. Mysterious. Ms. Mysterious didn't even try to get out of the way. It was as if she was paralyzed, but not from fear. From something the Winx couldn't see.

The lightning hit Ms. Mysterious in the stomach, sending her flying through the air. She flew backwards and hit the wall behind her, which was only a few meters from the Winx. Ms. Mysterious crumpled down onto the ground and laid there unmoving. The impact from her crash caused the bricks and stones above her to fall, burying Ms. Mysterious under it.

The Trix laughed at their victory. "Haha wonderful! We got rid of that brat. Hopefully for the last time." Darcy grinned on triumphant. "Now what to do with you six..." Darcy said sinisterly. She floated over to the Winx with Icy and Stormy trailing behind.

The Winx trembled in fear, as they got closer. Flora especially was scared. She was hurting all over, scared out of her mind, and tired beyond belief. She just wants to go home and sleep with no worries, but unfortunately life was fair.

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were right above them now. They laughed at the Winx's misery and circled above them. "How about we kill little miss optimistic and then slowly kill the others. And then if Bloom doesn't surrender we kill her and take the Dragon Fire! This will be the day the realm's heroes' die! Prepare yourselves Winx!" Icy screamed into the now night sky.

Just as the Trix were about to cast a spell to teleport the girls away (again), a hand rose out of the rubble beside them. Both the Winx and the Trix stared at the hand in disgust.

Stella made gagging sounds in the back of the group, "Please don't tell me that hand doesn't have a body!"

Musa gently slapped her arm and growled, "Not the time Stella!"

The hand pushed down on the bricks and slowly heaved a body out of the rubble. Ms. Mysterious slowly stood up. She glared at the Trix with defiance and power in her eyes. "You won't hurt them any more. I promised Chloe and Brian I'd continue the job, and I'm not going to let them down. And like I said before, I'm hard to kill."

Ms. Mysterious jumped off the heap of rubble and sprinted towards the Trix. She jumped up and kicked Darcy in the stomach making her crash to the ground.

Ms. Mysterious landed on her feet gracefully. She looked up at Icy and Stormy who were flying away and casting orbs of energy behind them. Ms. Mysterious easily dodged them. She jumped up and kicked off a nearby by wall. To the Winx it looked like Ms. Mysterious was soaring brought the air without wings. It was pretty awesome.

As she began her descent, Ms. Mysterious grabbed Stormy by the shoulder dragging her down with her. Stormy yelped in surprise as she fell to the ground. When they landed Stormy hit her head hard on the stone while Ms. Mysterious landed in a crouched position. Icy stopped flying and looked back at her two fallen sisters. She saw Ms. Mysterious slowly got up and smiled wickedly. She started to walk towards Icy again, but this time just to scare her. It worked. Icy took off flying again, trying to get away from the person who we had thought she had killed.

Ms. Mysterious quickly turned around and made hand gestures to the Winx telling then to leave. The Winx were to shocked to move, let alone run away. They just stared at Ms. Mysterious with their jaws dropped.

Ms. Mysterious sighed and closed her eyes. "Looks like its up to me again." She raised beer hands takers the Winx and said, "Cloud of Dreams!" A mist sprays out of Ms. Mysterious's fingertips and made its way towards the Winx. Again the Winx just stared in amazement as the mist swirled around them. It eventually started to take shape, five shapes to be exact. Five clouds formed around the Winx and gently lifted them off the ground. The girls started to float away from the castle and towards the guys.

Ms. Mysterious smiled weakly at her accomplishment, but that didn't last very long. She swayed on her feet and suddenly dropped to her knees in exhaustion. She kneeled there, breathing heavily. She was just starting to catch her breath when she felt a hard shoe kick her in the chest. Ms. Mysterious gasped in pain and rolled onto her side, clutching her chest. She looked up and saw Icy, Darcy, and Stormy looking at her with victory in their eyes.

"Stupid girl! Did you actually think you could beat us? You're even more pathetic than that boy and girl. They were begging for mercy before we killed them" Icy sneered.

Ms. Mysterious made a weak move to get up but Stormy just pushed her back down again. She glared up at the Trix with pure hatred in her eyes. "Don't you dare call them pathetic! Don't you dare say they begged! They nearly killed you! If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be alive right now!" Stormy growled and kicked her in the face, throwing her back. Ms. Mysterious spit out some blood and said in a low voice, "They taught me some very useful things you know. Why don't I show you one?"

Ms. Mysterious swiftly kicked Stormy's legs out from under her. As Stormy fell Ms. Mysterious jumped over her and punched Darcy across the face. Darcy staggered back clutching her rapidly swelling eye. Ms. Mysterious took this opportunity and tackled her. They fell to the ground with Ms. Mysterious below Darcy. Ms. Mysterious wrapped one arm around Darcy's neck, cutting off the oxygen from her brain. After ten seconds Darcy was out cold.

She whipped around and stood back up, looking at Stormy and Icy who were gaping in surprise. Stormy was first to recover. She growled and charged at Ms. Mysterious with electricity sparking around her fists. She tried punching Ms. Mysterious but each time she tried, Ms. Mysterious would just jump backwards to dodge them. After awhile Ms. Mysterious found an opportunity and jabbed Stormy in the ribs. Stormy gasped and fell to her knees. Ms. Mysterious took the chance and brought her elbow down on Stormy's pressure point. Stormy passed out in a heap of electricity.

Ms. Mysterious got up and whipped a little of blood from the corner of her mouth. She looked at Icy with dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Well looks like it's just you and me. Wait… Is that… Fear in your eyes? Ha looks like you're all bark and no bite." Ms. Mysterious taunted.

Icy's expression quickly changed from nervousness to rage. With an angry bellow Icy sprinted towards Ms. Mysterious with two large icicles in her hands. She slashed at Ms. Mysterious with one icicle and blocked a counter with the other. Ms. Mysterious tried to punch Icy across the face but Icy hit her fist away with an icicle. With the other she quickly tried to jab Ms. Mysterious in the ribs but she jumped backwards away from the attack. Icy charged forward and slashed at Ms. Mysterious. Ms. Mysterious tried to roll out of the way, but Icy managed to nick her arm. She let out a small grunt of pain but quickly shook it off like she did with her other injuries. She rolled away again from Icy's second icicle that was going to kill her if it hit her.

The Winx watched the scene as they flew down to the ground. Musa looked up at the girl fighting their worst enemy. "How is she still fighting?" She asked the others without taking her eyes off Ms. Mysterious.

Everyone else just shook their heads in amazement. Stella blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. " Only Josh Hutcherson knows how."

Flora shifted in Stella's arms to get a better look at the Solarian Princess without taking her des off the battle. "Umm Stella? I think the saying is only God knows how. Not Josh Hutcherson."

Stella just shook her head. "There is no God while Josh is alive." Flora decided not to say anymore, and tried to block out the pain. All the moving and running around had ripped some of her injuries open. And plus her arm was _killing_ her! She tried not to make a big fuss of it after Stormy had twisted it, but now it felt like it was about to split in two.

She let out an involuntary whimper. Stella tore her eyes away from the impending duel and looked down At her weak friend and murmured comfortingly, "Hey what's wrong Flo? Where does it hurt?"

Flora shook her head and said shakily, "I… I'm fine."

Stella didn't buy it for a minute but instead of pursuing the matter any further she just said, "Well we're almost gone. We can leave this place soon, and we can go back to Alfea where no one will bother us." Flora nodded her head and let a small smile spread across her face. The two fairies turned their heads back up to watch Ms. Mysterious fight Icy for their freedom. Stella thought that that was kind of weird that one person was fighting for someone else's freedom? Stella shook her head and pushed the thought to the back of her head.

Back up on the castle Ms. Mysterious had just dodged Icy's double strike and punched her clean across the face. Icy fell back with a groan, but she wasn't ready to give up yet. She rolled out of the way of Ms. Mysterious's kick to the head. She did a sweep kick and knocked Ms. Mysterious off her feet. Ms. Mysterious fell down hard on her back. She saw Icy looking over her with a smirk across her face. She was about to kick Ms. Mysterious in the head so she would black out when Ms. Mysterious grabbed her foot. Ms. Mysterious twisted it and pulled it, causing Icy to fall. Icy saw stars dance across her vision when she hit the ground. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Ms. Mysterious grabbing her head and slamming in down on the stone floor.

Ms. Mysterious got up and walked towards the edge of the castle where she saw the Winx floating down to their boyfriends. She smiled when she saw Stella cheering and clapping, and soon the others joined in. She laughed and waved to them showing that she was ok. When they landed in the ground she held up one finger, telling them to wait a moment. She jogged backwards a few meters and gave a small smirk. She turned around, took a deep breath, and sprinted towards the edge. She jumped off with a gentle laugh when she saw the Winx's expression. She formed her body into a dive and waited for the impact. When she hit the water she took second to gather her thoughts and recover from the shock of the cold water before swimming up. When she reached the surface she swiftly swam towards land where the Winx were waiting for her. Layla and Musa grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. Only when Ms. Mysterious's while body was on solid ground did they let go. Ms. Mysterious lay there panting for a minute. Once she caught her breath she got up and smiled at the Winx, "So how's it going?"

The Winx all looked at each other incredulously. How could she act so casual about nearly dying? No one wanted to say anything though, afraid that they would offend them. Well almost no one. "How's it going?" Stella exploded, "You nearly died, like three times, and you're asking us how we're doing? Like it's a regular thing!" That's when it dawned them. Maybe it was a regular thing for Ms. Mysterious.

Ms. Mysterious looked at the ground sadly. "Sorry. It's just... Never mind. Come on let's go see the guys." She started jogging towards the guys who were still unaware of what had just happened. Musa gave a quick glare at Stella before jogging after Ms. Mysterious.

Stella looked down in shame when the others followed Musa's lead. Bloom patted her back and ran after the others. Stella adjusted Flora in her arms so they both were a little more comfortable and ran after the others.

When she got there she saw all the specialists cuddled with their boys friends. Sky was hugging Bloom like it was the last time he'd ever hold her. Riven was worrying over the little cuts that had come from the glass spraying on Musa. Tecna and Timmy were hugging each other silently, not wanting to disturb the peace. Nabu was kissing Layla passionately in the back of the group. And lastly Alex and Ms. Mysterious were looking at each other awkwardly.

Brandon and Helia saw Stella and Flora arrive and quickly walked over to them. Helia gently took Flora from Stella's arms. He held her close to his chest, crying on the inside at how bad she looked. Flora looked up at him and smiled weakly. She was about to say something when Helia kissed her gently. Kevin popped up in Flora's mind causing her to tense up. Helia pulled hack surprised, but Flora just buried her head in his chest. "Flora is something wrong?" Flora just whimpered and held in tighter to his shirt.

He looked over at Stella for an explanation, but instead he saw was Brandon kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He shuddered and looked over at Ms. Mysterious. She just shook her head and turned away. Helia looked down at Flora fearfully. But when he did all he saw was a peacefully sleeping Flora. He smiled to himself when he saw her smile in her sleep. He walked over to the rest of the group who was gathered around Ms. Mysterious.

"Ok Ms. Mysterious what now?" Nabu asked. He still had one arm draped across Layla's shouters.

Ms. Mysterious smiled at the now happy fairies and heroes. "Well for starters you can stop falling me Ms. Mysterious. I'm sorry I couldn't you my real name before, but I was afraid the Trix would catch wind that I was here. And if they found out then... Well you saw what happened." The Winx nodded their heads with smiles on their faces while the Specialists just looked confused. "You guys couldn't see? Well long story short I beat up the Trix. Now back to the point. My name is Amber and I'm the fairy of time and dreams. I'll explain more later, but for now we have to get away from this castle. Timmy, how far away is the ship?"

Timmy pushed his glasses up and said, "Well we landed just outside the village. So about an hour and a half if we all run at a steady pace without resting."

Amber cursed under her breath, "Ok that's too far away. The Trix will wake up in twenty minutes. We'll have to camp out in the forest." She started jogging through the forest with the knees right behind her.

"Do you even know where to go?" Riven asked rudely. He was still on edge around her. He was grateful that she had saved Musa, but he wanted to be careful.

Amber rolled her eyes and said, "Of course I do. Where do you think I stayed while I was here, in a tree? No, there's a clearing not to far from here. I already put up some charms that will make us invisible."

Tecna jogged up beside Amber with Timmy right behind her. "But I thought fairy magic doesn't work here?"

Amber smirked while running, "You're right but sometimes, if you're powerful enough, you can use a little bit of magic. Like when I created those clouds to carry you to the ground." She slowed down to a walk. Amber pushed some tree branches out of he way and gestured behind them, "Behold!"


	12. Dont Worry I'm A Doctor

The Winx and Specialists stared wide-eyed at the meadow in front of them. There were flowers as far as the eye could see! Long flowing grass swayed the wind. And in the middle stood a huge oak tree. All it's branches spread wide and far, offering shelter if needed.

Amber sighed in happiness and walked forward. She laughed softly when she saw everybody else staring in amazement. "Come on you guys. We'll camp here for the night."

The Winx and Specialists numbly walked towards Amber. They looked around the meadow, marveling at how peaceful it was. Layla turned to face Amber and said, "How in Magic's name is the place so calm?"

"When I got here it was almost exactly like this. The leaves on the oak were a little wilted from the witches' magic, but when I put up the protective charms everything was like the Trix never came." Amber said as she sat down. "God I'm tired." She sighed. The others followed her example and sat down in a circle. All the pulled their girlfriends down onto their laps protectively. Well almost all the guys, Helia still cradled Flora in his arms. She had fallen asleep while they were running through the forest. He thought about asking Amber to see if she could heal Flora, but then he realized she would have to wake up first. It would be hard to heal her if Amber didn't know what to heal.

"Well you should be. You ran up walls, caught us when we fell off a ledge, sprinted through a castle, got blasted in the gut, had rocks _fall on top_ of you, battled the Trix, beat them, cast a spell on a planet that doesn't allow fairy or wizard magic, jumped off a twenty foot ledge, swam across a moat, ran through the forest, and navigated us to a safe place. You'd have to be a ghost of you were tired." Musa said as she made herself comfortable in Riven's lap.

The guys all looked at Amber incredulously. "Are you ghost?" Brandon asked, poking her arm.

"Of course I'm not a ghost!" She thwacked his hand away, "Why would you think that?"

All the guys shifted uncomfortably. The Specialists all looked at Sky. "Well... umm It's just that's didn't see what happened. And from what the Winx just said..." Sky cleared his throat nervously. The girls giggled at their boyfriends' behavior. It's not everyday they get to see the Guys so flustered.

Sky looked at Timmy for help, he just couldn't talk under Amber's intense eyes. Timmy pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "Well technically you should be dead! If what Musa just said was true, then you had a three point two seven chance of surviving."

Amber gave a low chuckle, "You have no idea how many times I've heard something like that. Well I'm going to tell you something that I told the Trix earlier, I'm hard to kill." Right as she finished talking a huge clap of thunder echoed across the meadow.

Rain started to pour down, causing Flora to wake up. "Uhh... Guys? What's going on? Where are we?" She felt the rain seep through her clothes and added, "And why are we sitting in the rain?"

Amber got up from the ground, "Flora's right. We need to get out of this rain. Stormy probably cast a spell to try and flush us out. Luckily the Trix don't know about the meadow. Come on let's get to the oak before anything else happens." Andrew slowly got up with the others and started running towards the big oak tree. He was slightly concerned for the mysterious girl. Once he was half way to the oak he turned around and waited for Amber to catch up.

She waited until the others were already running to the oak before she went after them. As she was running she saw a figure waiting for her. When she got closer she saw it was Alex. They hadn't talked very much, just the occasional 'hey' and 'this is awkward' when the Winx and Specialists were making out.

She finally caught up to him she asked while still running, "Why did you wait for me? You should be under the oak trying to stay warm.

"You looked lonely. Why did you wait until everyone was under the tree before you started running?" Alex looked her in the eye. Her mask was still up so he could only see her eyes. Her intense blue-green eyes.

She turned her head back around to see where they were going. "I wanted to make sure no one saw us. I can't let anyone hurt the girls." Amber sighed and closed he eyes, as if she was having a flashback.

Alex, conserved by this, put a hand on her shoulder (which was quite hard since they were running). "Hey you ok?" Amber opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about. Thanks for worrying about me." She smiled a dazzling white smile at Andrew, but he wasn't convinced. The smile didn't reach her eyes.

_"I'll figure her out one day. I'll find out what's going on." _Andrew silently promised himself.

They ran in silence after that, each stuck in their own thoughts. Finally they got to the oak tree. They saw all the Winx in the ground, snuggled with their boyfriends. Seeing them all tired and warm made Amber realize she was even more tired that she thought. Overcome with exhaustion Amber collapsed to the ground. If Andrew wasn't there to catch her, Amber would've been a crumpled heap on the muddy ground.

"Whoa Ambs! You ok?" Alex asked worriedly. He didn't know a lot about the human body, but what he did know was that it was not normal for someone to just collapse. He gently lowered Amber to the ground and held her in his lap.

Through half closed eyes Amber looked up at him in surprise, "Sorry... Guess I was more tired than I thought. Thanks for catching me, but I think now's probably a good time to heal the girls." even though she was exhausted Amber attempted to get up. But as usual there's always something getting in the way of what she wants.

Alex gently pushed her back down. "Why do you keep pushing yourself? You're exhausted and yet you won't give yourself a moments rest. You're hurt for crying out loud! I don't know how badly, but if you keep pushing yourself like that your body won be able to keep up! Now lay down and let me take care of you." He said softly. He didn't want to aggravate her but she needed his help. "Let me help you." He whispered earnestly.

She looked up at his face, searching for even the slightest trace of insincerity. There wasn't one. Finally she sighed and said, "Here we'll compromise. I go help the girls and right after that you can treat me."

Andrew thought for a moment then nodded. "Fine. But as soon as you're done I'm going to help you." Amber nodded happily and got up slowly. Her while body hurt, but she had to put her needs after the girls. That's what she had trained for. That's what _they_ trained her for.

She smiled at Alex before going behind the oak. When she came back she was holding a dark blue drawstring bag. Everyone was staring at her but she didn't seem to notice. She took off her mask first, finally showing the Winx and Specialists her face. She had fair skin and full lips. Her hair wavy and went down to her mid back, and it was a beach blonde color. She took off the rest of her suit, which made the Specialists close their eye or look away. The girls giggled at their boyfriends and made hem look at Amber. Turned out she was wearing clothes under her suit. She wore short blue volleyball shorts with a plain white shirt. She wore old tennis shoes were starting to break. All her clothes looked weather worn and had tears in them.

Amber put her ninja suit in the drawstring bag and turned to face the others. She walked over to Musa and Riven and said, "Hey guys I'm just going to take a look at your cuts Musa. Is that okay?" Both Musa and Riven nodded. Amber smiled as she knelt down beside Musa. It was nice knowing that she had gained Riven's trust. Amber looked over all Musa's injuries and said, "This is good, nothing to bad, just some shallow cuts. You'll be fine in a couple of days."

Riven let out a sigh of relief. Musa turned to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Riven smiled at her before engulfing her in a bear hug.

Amber smiled at the happy couple. She knew it was rare to see Riven so open with his feelings. She quietly slipped away from them, not wanting to intrude on their little moment. She went to Layla, Stella, Bloom, and Tecna who all got the same response and Musa. Tecna had a couple bruises along with Layla, Bloom was relatively ok, Stella was exhausted but other than that she was fine. When she got to Flora, Amber sighed. She knew this was going to be a big job

"Hey Layla, do you mind helping me out with Flora?" Amber called over to Layla. Layla nodded and looked at Nabu who still hadn't let go of her. Nabu gave a small smile and removed his arms from around her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked over to Amber. Amber smiled at her and said, "Thanks. Now Helia why don't you go over and sit with Nabu while Layla and I woke on Flora? He looks like he could use the company."

Helia was about to protest when Layla interrupted him, "Look Helia, we all know you're worried about her. We all are. But the best thing you can do right now is take your mind off he and let us help her."

Helia slumped his shoulders. "Fine, but if anything happens I want I be the first to know alright?" He mumbled to the two fairies. They quickly nodded and watched him walk off.

They turned their attention to Flora. They knelt beside her and examined her injuries. "I hope you have a first aid. I don't think some water and clothes strips are going to fix her." Layla said as she checked Flora's heart beat. "Her heart is beating fine." she placed a hand under Flora's chin, "Her pulse is normal to."

Amber nodded satisfied. She reached into her drawstring bag and pulled out a first aid kit. "When you're traveling you always have to be prepared." She tossed some bandages and some Neosporin over to Layla. "Use the Neosporin to disinfect the wounds, and then wrap them up with the bandages." She took out some more bandages and Neosporin for herself and got to work on Flora's legs. "Only Wrap up what you can see. We don't want to heal something that's not broken."

Layla looked over at the first aid kit and saw it was filled with the usual stuff and some extra. She shook the small can of disinfection. She sprayed on a rather nasty cut on Flora's arm. "Do you travel a lot? Your kit has some extra medical equipment than the regular ones." She felt Flora stir a little, but she didn't wake up.

Amber noticed this to, "She'll probably wake up soon. And yeah I guess you could say that. I've been to some crazy places on my adventures. On some of my travels I find remedies and medicines that are rare and valuable so I add them to my first aid."

Layla nodded as she ripped off a piece from her roll of bandages and wrapped it around Flora's arm. "Where do go? I mean you're fairy, so why aren't at Alfea, or at home? Usually people our age don't go traveling across the realm, helping out fairies in trouble."

Amber gently propped Flora's leg up on her lap, "Well you do it too. You traveled everywhere to find the Trix and find out Darkar's plans." She spread some cream on a big dark bruise on Flora's calf.

"Touché. But what would your parents say? I mean if I had kids and they traveled to different places with no adult around, I would be worried sick." Layla said as she moved to Flora's other arm. Amber froze midway in rubbing the cream on Flora's calf. Layla noticed that she wasn't responding and looked up. She saw Amber staring into space like she was in some sort trance. "Amber...?" She asked hesitantly.

Amber still stared in the empty space. Layla called her name again, but this time Amber's head snapped up. "What? Oh sorry I guess I just spaced out for a sec. What did you say?"

Layla looked at the mysterious girl in front of her. "I said what would your parents say and then you just froze. Is everything alright?" Layla surprised herself. She found that she was genuinely concerned for Amber. They had barely known each other for more than a few hours and Layla felt completely comfortable with talking to her. Usually it takes a long time for someone to gain her trust, but Amber just proved the impossible.

Amber looked down at Flora with a dark gleam in her eye. Shadows from the fire danced across her face, giving her an even more ominous appearance. "Let's just say my whole family helped me get where I am now." She shook her head as if getting rid of bad memories.

Layla stared at Amber worriedly. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked her gently. Layla could see that family was a sensitive subject for her. She would have to remember to tell the others not to talk about it later.

Amber looked up and shook her head, "Thanks, but its probably best, for you and your friends, that you don't know. At least not yet." She took a deep breath and continues healing Flora.

Even though she was still concerned Layla didn't say anything else. They continued to work silently until Flora woke up. "What…? What's going on? Layla are we dead?"

Layla laughed at her friend. "Don't worry Flo you're not dead. Amber here healed you right up."

"Well thank you Amber. And I'm assuming you healed the others too?" Amber nodded, "Well thank you for that too." Flora looked up at Amber and gave her a bright smile.

Amber smiled back and said, "You need to thank Layla too. I just brought the supplies. She helped me heal you, and since we're on the matter can you tell me if anything hurts above everything else."

Flora nodded slightly surprised. She just realized that there wasn't any pain. Well at least not as much. But then a sudden wave of pain in her arm and stomach interrupted her thoughts. _"Well so much for no pain._" Flora thought bitterly. She held back a whimper and said to Layla and Amber, "My... my shoulders…. my arm… and… and my stomach." She hated how her voice broke in pain. She didn't like her friends worrying about her so much, _"But it's probably for the best." _She thought.

Amber nodded and placed a hand on Flora's ribs, causing her to give a small yelp of pain. "Broken ribs. Only two though I think." She gently lifted Flora's right forearm carefully, looking for any sign of discomfort from Flora. Flora bit her lip but didn't say anything. Amber gently ran her hand across the bones on her wrist. Flora didn't scream, but she couldn't hold back a few small whimpers. "It doesn't feel broken. Its probably just sprained." Ambers gestured to Layla and together they rolled Flora onto her stomach. Amber lifted her shirt up until she could see the claw marks from the crazy bird. "Ooh these look painful. Don't worry though they're not infected. I'll be able to heal them easily." Flora looked relieved at the news, but Layla felt anger towards the Trix.

"How could they do this to her? Their minds are twisted!" Layla exploded. "I mean seriously! They attack her with a savage bird, twist her arm until it almost falls off, put her through absolute hell, and let that Kevin guy almost _rape _her!"

That caught Helia and the rest of the gang's attention. They all scrambled over to Flora and crowded around her. Helia knelt down beside her and held her hand, "Flora my dove. Did Layla just say what I think she said?" He tried to ask calmly, but inside he was freaking out. Flora closed at her eyes, "So it is true." Helia said almost to himself.

"Please Helia don't leave me! He didn't finish. The Trix stopped him before he could have his way. Please don't go." She added softly. She opened her eyes and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Helia pulled her into his lap and held her close, "I would never leave you Flora. No matter what happens I will never leave your side. I'm just mad that those witches put you through all this."

Flora sighed and snuggled into his chest. Pretty soon she fell sleep wrapped in his arms. Bloom got up and brushed herself off, "I think we all should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Everyone nodded and got up. The specialists wrapped their cloaks around their girlfriends and themselves, protecting them form the ever-increasing wind.

Amber packed up all her things and walked over to where Alex sat patiently. "Alright a deals a deal." Alex smiled and gently pulled her down next to him.

"Ok tell me where it hurts." He said soothingly. He didn't know why, but there was something about the mysterious girl that made him want to protect her from everything.

Amber bit her lip nervously and murmured, "My back, stomach, knee, and head." She was kind of nervous being around him. Not the romantic kind of nervousness. But the kind of nervousness that made you scared to the bone. After what _he _did, Amber didn't trust any men.

Alex nodded and started with her head. He gently pushed her head down and parted her hair. He breathed in the scent of forest and rain that surrounded her hair. He allowed him a second of enjoyment and just breathed in her scent, but he quickly got back to work. Eventually he found a huge gash on the back of her head. It had some hair stuck under all the dry blood that surrounded the injury. He tenderly touched it causing Amber to hiss in pain. "This doesn't look to good, but it doesn't look fatal either."

Amber murmured in acknowledgment. Alex smiled and took out a soft piece of fabric and a bottle of alcohol. He dipped the fabric in the alcohol and rubbed it tenderly against the wound. Amber whimpered in pain, but didn't move a muscle. Alex cleaned the wound thoroughly. After he made sure it wasn't infected he put a rip off bandage on it so no dirt or bacteria could get into it. He combed her hair back into place and then shifted so he was kneeling in front of her. He carefully pulled her shirt half way up, hoping that the injury wasn't that bad. Oh how wrong he was.

There was a circular burn about the size of his hand on her abdomen. It was an angry red and still had blood oozing out. Alex wanted to puke at the sight of it, but he forced his lunch down and pulled out a bandage roll, water, tissues, some cream, and a little towel. He handed the towel to Amber and said, "This is gong to hurt, but I need you to stay still. Bite on this if you need to."

Amber nodded and took the towel. She put it in her mouth and nodded. Alex saw her nod and took a deep. He slowly emptied the canteen of water on the wound, getting rid of all the blood. He took the tissues and wiped away the remaining water because, unfortunately, the cream that heals burns wasn't waterproof.

Amber moaned in pain the whole time he was doing this, but she didn't move like he said. She bit hard into the towel and clenched her eyes shut. It pained Andrew to see her so vulnerable, but he had to keep moving. He put some cream on his hands and rubbed it on the burn. When he did this Amber was nearly in tears, but she refused to cry in front of him.

Once the cream had sunk in Alex bandaged up the wound and sat back. He looked towards he face and saw she had opened her eyes. They were dull with pain but she smiled anyways. "Thanks Alex." She didn't say anything else but that one statement brought a huge grin onto Alex face.

He moved down to her knee and hissed at it. Her knee was swollen and bruised deeply. It could've been worse though. He got out the bruise balm and rubbed it on her knee. Amber sighed in relief as the balm kicked in. She looked up at Alex and gave him her award-winning smile. He smiled back as he worked. But pretty soon the balm had sunk into her skin and there was nothing more he could do.

"We'll get some ice for the swelling once we get back to Alfea aright?" He asked. She nodded through half closed eyes. It was obvious to Alex that she was tired, but he still needed to see her back. He carefully lifted her up and put her down on her stomach. He rolled up her shirt half way so neither of them would get uncomfortable.

When he looked at her lower back he was appalled. Her entire lower back was black and blue with bruises. "What in Magic's name happened?" He asked as he rubbed more bruising balm on her back.

Amber tensed up under his touch but quickly relaxed once the pain was gone. "A wall fell on me." She murmured half sleep. Alex looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not even gong to ask." He said to himself even though he knew she could hear. Amber smiled and closed her eyes completely. Alex got up and took off his cloak. He lay down next to, enjoying at how close they were. He draped the cloak over them both and closed his eyes. The last thing her remembered before falling asleep was Amber snuggling closer to his chest.

'"_I can tell we're going to be good friends." _And with that Andrew fell asleep.


	13. Just a Morning Jog Down a Mountain

**OK everybody here's the latest chapter! I want to start off by saying I'm sorry about the Alex/Andrew confusion. When I had started writing this story originally Alex's real name was Andrew and there was no missing brother, but as you can tell I changed it. So if you see any other mistakes like that or any grammatical mistakes I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Alex woke up groggily. He looked down and noticed that Amber was still asleep, snuggled into his chest. Alex smiled at how peaceful she looked. Just last night she had healed the Winx even though she was worse off than them.

Alex rested his head on hers for a moment before carefully unwrapping his arms from around her. He froze when he saw Amber stir slightly, but she didn't wake up so he removed his arms and got up. He walked over to Sky who was making breakfast for the group.

"Hey man. Anyone else up yet?" Alex asked as he sat down beside the prince.

Sky poked the fire so it flared up, cooking food that was on the pan He was using. "Nah just us. You hungry for eggs?" Sky smirked at Alex who was smiling like an idiot. Sky knew eggs were his favorite.

Alex grinned when Sky had mentioned his favorite food. "Aww man you're the best! I'd kiss you right now, but that'd be awkward."

"I know, I know. Don't go all mushy on me bro. Speaking of mushy seems like you were pretty comfortable last night." Sky laughed when he saw Alex blush.

"I was... It wasn't... I was just helping!" Alex stuttered. By now his face was as red as a tomato.

Sky laughed heartily, "Don't be embarrassed man. She's good catch." He winked at Alex who was as flustered as could be. "Oh come on I knew you were just _dying_ to kiss her last night. I don't blame you either. She is hot! You're lucky all the other guys already have girlfriends, otherwise I think they'd be all over her."

Alex was taken aback by what he had just heard. "Was I really that obvious?" Sky just nodded ad smiled. "Do you think she noticed? God I hope not. She probably already has a boyfriend." Alex groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"I don't think so. I woke up last night and I heard her talking in her sleep." Sky said as he took out twelve plates. He scraped a portion of eggs onto each plate and set them aside. "Shoot only twelve plates. We'll have to figure something out for Amber."

Alex quickly grabbed one and started shoveling the food into his mouth. Between bites he tries to say, "She probably already has one of her own." but it came out more like, "Je... ploby...al... dy...as...o… er...own."

Sky laughed at his friend's foolishness. "Swallow man, swallow! I can't understand you."

Alex swallowed his eggs before saying, "I said she probably already one of her own. Anyways what did she say last night?"

"Well I couldn't hear all of it cause she was talking really quietly, but I think she said something like 'No... Please... Not them...'. So if my time with Stella has paid off then I think she means please don't take my boyfriend away. My guess is she got into a fight with her family over not being able to see he boyfriend. So now's she single."

Alex looked at the young prince in awe, "You have been spending way to much time with Stella."

Sky laughed and continued to talk to Alex before the others woke up. The Specialists and Winx all gathered around the plates of eggs and ate their fill. "Mmm these are really Sky!" Bloom exclaimed as she ate her food.

"Well I thought everyone could use a good breakfast before we trek down the mountain." Sky looked around the group and saw that tree people were missing. "Hey guys, where are Helia, Flora, and Amber?"

Tecna swallowed before she said, "Floras still unconscious and Helia refuses to leave her side. It's really quiet sweet to see him like this."

"Well he's always been a romantic. And plus he's in love with her. If Stella and I were in their situation I'd be doing the same thing Helia's doing." Brandon said gazing lovingly at Stella who stared right back.

Riven put two fingers in his mouth and wolf whistled, but Brandon and Stella was unfazed. They continued to look into each other's eyes. Musa rolled her eyes at the two lovebirds. "Yeah, yeah we know you guys are like love sick puppies." Brandon and Stella snapped out of their trance and blushed embarrassed.

Riven gave her a kiss on the cheek, "That's my girl." Musa giggled uncharacteristically at his sweet words.

"Anyways I think Ambers still asleep. She worked hard yesterday, and before then by the sound of it." Layla remarked looking at Alex. "I'm a little worried about her."

Alex nodded in agreement. He was about to say something when he was cut off, "Hold on guys. We shouldn't be so quick to trust her. Sure she saved us from the Trix, but for all we know she could be working for a different villain." Bloom said cautiously. She glanced over at Amber, making sure she was still unconscious.

Surprisingly it was Riven who stood up for her. "She just saved you guys from an impending doom! I say we give her a chance." when everyone stared at him in shock he added, "Well she hasn't done anything wrong yet..."

Luckily Tecna save him from any more embarrassment. "Riven has a point. If she was working for another bad guy then she would've left us in the castle and listen in on our interrogations."

Bloom just huffed and scooted over onto Sky's lap. Sky chuckled at her hot headedness and kissed the top of her head. She just huffed again and crossed her arms.

Timmy, who had been analyzing the conversation said, "Did anyone find out anything about her last night? We don't have enough information yet to judge whether we can trust her or not."

Alex looked over at Sky who was about to say something, but Layla beat him to it. "Yeah when we were healing Flora we talked a little bit. She said she traveled a lot. And she doesn't seem to like to talk about her family, so don't bring it up. That means you to Stella."

Stella huffed and threw her hands up in the air, "Why're you looking at me?"

"Hmm let me think. Well first when you hear something your immediate instinct is to post it to the whole world. Second if I hadn't told you then you'd probably interrogate her about it. And something tells me that she's not one to open up easily." Layla pointed out.

Stella was about to say something when they heard a small groan a little farther away. When they turned around they saw Amber propped up on one elbow trying to get up. When she noticed them looking at her she said, "Uh hey guys! We should probably head out soon. I don't know when the Trix will come back but we shouldn't delay. So whenever you guys are ready we should leave."

Alex jumped up and rushed over to Amber and pushed her down gently. "Hey you're not going anywhere," he said firmly but in a gentle tone. "You're still hurt, you practically passed out last night! There's no way you can run down a mountain in your state. I saw the extant of your injuries, and there down right nasty! I will not let you leave this clearing." Alex stared into her deep blue eyes. They still startled him since he could tell they held many secrets.

Amber growled and attempted to get up again, but Alex pushed her down again firmly but not hard enough to hurt her even more. When she hit the ground again she growled once more and tried for the second time to get up, but again Alex pushed her down. This went on for a while. The Winx and their boyfriends were quietly laughing in the background at how stubborn the two were.

Finally when Alex pushed he down for what felt like the hundredth time Amber said angrily, "Why won't you let the others go? By making me stay you're holding the others back as well. You know you need me to guide you back down the mountain so you won't run into any trouble." Alex was about to protest when Amber interrupted him, "You guys want to leave this place don't you?" She turned to the Winx who had stopped laughing and nodded guiltily. "And you all want to get your girlfriends to safety right?" she asked the Specialists who in turn nodded without looking at Alex. She turned back to Alex and murmured just loud enough for the group to hear, "And I want to take them back as well. The only one who's stopping is you. So stop being an idiot and let me up."

Alex still glared down at her angrily, "No! For Christ's sake why can't you get in your head that you are hurt! Last night you should have been dead!" at this the Winx and Specialists gasped but the two didn't notice.

"Why can't you get in your head that I can take care of myself? And plus why do you even care? We just met yesterday!" Alex didn't answer; instead he just looked at the ground. She pushed him away, and with some difficulty she stood up. She swayed a bit by after a few seconds she stood up straight and looked at Alex directly in the eye. "What'd I say? Now we have to leave! The Trix are probably getting ready to leave. So the sooner we leave the eating, the sooner we get to the ship and half to Alfea." Alex sighed in defeat and walked over the others without making a sound. When he reached there Amber smiled triumphantly, "Alright. Now that we're _finally_ ready, we can head out. You all ready?"

Everyone but Stella nodded. "Wait a minute. Guys aren't we forgetting something?" When no one said anything Stella threw her hands up in exaggeration. "Helia and Flora of course!" When everyone finally realized at how bad they looked all the guys face palmed. "And I thought I was the dumb one." Stella murmured.

Layla ran to where Helia sat stroking Flora's hair. When Layla looked done at Flora she noticed two things. One that she was still unconscious, and two that she looked a little more peaceful. Layla gently placed a hand on Helia's shoulder and shook him softly. "Hey Helia? It's time to go. We can get back to Alfea and get her in a more comfortable place." She indicated to Flora.

Helia sighed and murmured so quietly only Layla could hear, "It hurts to see her like this."

Layla nodded understandingly. "I know Helia. I was there when they did this to her. It was terrifying watching, but she's a fighter. It might not seem like it, but under all that sweetness she's tough as nails."

"What did they do to her?" Helia asked quietly. It killed him knowing he couldn't do anything to help his girlfriend, but it killed him even more not knowing what he couldn't have stopped.

Layla just shook he head and got up from the forums, "I'll tell you on the ship, but first we've got to get there." She starts walking towards the group again. Halfway he turned around and saw him picking Flora up bridal style and jogging over to her. When he got there Layla put an arm spend his shoulder, and together they walked back towards the Winx and Specialists.

When they got there they noticed everyone talking except Amber who was packing up her stuff in her little drawstring bag. Layla did notice though that she was whimpering every now and again. She made sure that Helia was with the others before going over to help Amber.

When she got there Amber had finished putting her first aid kit in her bag and was standing up, when all of a sudden she put a hand over her eyes and fell to the ground with a grunt of pain. No one else noticed so Layla rushed over to the fallen girl. She propped Amber up and asked her what was wrong.

"Noth... Nothing. Just... A little dizzy. I'm fine." Amber stuttered as she got up again. She would've fallen over again if Layla hadn't caught her.

"If you can't go we wont make you run. I'm sure the others would understand. Plus we're safe here in the clearing." Layla pointed out as she set Amber on her feet again.

Amber shook her head and took a few tentative steps forwards, "No we have to leave now. The sooner you all get back the better. It's my job to make sure you guys are safe and we can't be safe here, even with the clearing. The only reason this place is safe is because I'm using a protection spell. The problem with the spell is it gradually sucks my all energy out and leaves me drained. I don't think I can go another night like this."

Layla finally realized how hard it must've been for Amber right then. She was, from what Alex said, horribly hurt and exhausted. She was also using magic in a no magic area, which takes a lot of concentration and energy. And yet she continued to put the Winx before herself.

Layla just nodded to her and calls the rest of the group over. When they were all there Amber said, "Alright. Let's go."


	14. Trouble on My Side of the Mountain

**Sorry! I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated. It's been really hectic lately at my house. I've got to balance physical therapy and school and then my sister moved out last weekend and then we found out my brother broke one foot and has to get surgery on the other. So yeah it's been total chaos lately. I'll try to update sooner, but I can make no promises.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

They ran down the mountain at a standard pace. Amber led the group at the front with Layla, Nabu, Musa, and Riven next to her. Stella and Brandon were in the middle with Helia who was still carrying Flora. They kept a close eye on him to make sure he didn't break down in the middle of the run. Bloom, Sky, Alex, Tecna, and Timmy were at the rear of the group. They were all relatively close though. Amber wanted to make sure no one left the group while they were running.

"Ugh! How far away are we?" Stella moaned. She stopped running and put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Brandon jogged over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He cast a pleading look in Amber's direction, secretly praying they weren't far at all.

Amber nodded indicating she understood his silent message. "We should be there soon. Ten minutes if we keep the same pace. Sound about right Tecna?"

Tecna nodded and turned to face Timmy, "Approximately ten minutes and twenty two second." They both said at the same time causing a smile to bloom on their faces. Brandon sent a silent shout of victory. The Winx and Specialists all cheered and jumped up and down in excitement. Amber just stood there with a confused look on her face.

She walked over to a nearby tree unsteadily. She placed a hand on its trunk and closed her eyes. Musa noticed her unusual behavior and was about to walk over to her when Bloom grabbed her hand and pulled her into a group hug.

"We're going home!" She cried out in joy. Musa glanced over her shoulder at Amber who as starting to breathe really hard. Layla saw her look in Amber's direction worriedly.

"Musa what's going on?" Layla asked concerned.

But her question was answered when Amber's eyes snapped open. She looked around wildly as if she didn't know where she was. When she regained her bearings she said urgently, "Guys we have to go. Now!"

She ran behind the group and started pushing them in the direction of the ship until they started running as fast as they could by themselves. Everyone was confused at the sudden urgency, but couldn't figure out the change of mood.

"Am…Ber… what's… going… on?" Nabu gasped as he sprinted up to Amber with his hand clasped on Layla's arm. He had grown to like the mysterious girl, and he didn't like the scared look on her face.

Amber glanced at Nabu with a daunting expression. Nabu stared back and noticed something off about her eyes. They had a different kind of depth ness to them. They were also clouded. Like there was a mist covering them.

But before Nabu could ask about them Amber answered his earlier question, "The Trix. They left the castle and they know where we are." Amber looked worriedly over her shoulder to make sure everyone was there and that they heard her.

Helia looked the most alarmed at of them all. "Wait how could they know where we are? There's no way they planted some kind of tracking spell on the girls!" Helia pulled Flora closer to his chest protectively. All the guys did the same thing to their girlfriends who were all trembling in fear.

Amber looked down at the ground guiltily. "The spell I used to keep the clearing safe has some draw backs. It must have left a trail of magic that leads back to me. And since you guys have been around me for more than twenty four hours some of it must have rubbed off on you."

Everyone looked shocked and scared at the news. "How could you be so stupid? I thought you were supposed to get us out of here safely!" Bloom screamed at her. She was about to sprint as fast as she could and tackle Amber. If it weren't for Sky's arm holding her back she would've done just that.

"Well its not like I had much of a choice! If I hadn't brought you to the clearing last night, the Trix would've found you long ago!" Amber defended herself. She tried to tell herself that she had done the smart move, but a little part in her told her she had just disappointed _them_.

Bloom still wasn't backing down, "Well there's always a loop hole! I mean it was your spell! Couldn't you have, oh I don't know made it untraceable?" She yelled at the battered girl. Amber shook her head and just kept running, acting like what Bloom just said didn't affect her. Unfortunately inside she was beating herself up for being so careless.

Riven however wasn't going to let what Bloom get away with it. "Are you kidding me? She just saved you from the daughters of the devil! She rescued you and fought the Trix while you sat on the sidelines and let her fight them by herself! She protected you yet you still yell at her for not doing good enough!"

That surprised everyone, even Musa. Riven never defended anyone other than himself and Musa, the fact that he had stood up for someone he barely knew shocked everyone. Musa felt proud of her boyfriend. It wasn't often he showed his protective side. Usually it was reserved just for her, but it seems like Amber had gotten past all his walls. Musa made a mental note to thank Amber later.

Everyone was quiet after that. Bloom was still fuming over her latest defeat, which made Sky have to calm her down. Everyone else was keeping an eye out for any sign of the Trix. Alex ran up to Amber and placed a hand on her shoulder as they sprinted thought eh think forests on the mountain.

"Hey don't let what Bloom say get to you. She's just stressed and scared." Amber turned her head to look at him. He noticed the same difference in her eyes as Nabu did.

He was snapped out of his examination when Amber replied, "I know, but she has every right to be mad at me. I did get a little sloppy when I did the spell. I'm going onto make it up to you guys though. Ill get you all on the ship safely."

Alex shook his head vigorously. "No. You did everything you could and more. You shouldn't even be allowed to use magic here, but you did it. We should be the ones thanking you."

Amber grinned sadly. Alex reminded her so much of _him. _They were so much alike that it hurt. She had been in love with _him, _but her broke her heart, and not just her heart. He broke so much more than that.

Amber looked into his eyes and felt a pang in her heart. She tried to cover up her pain by looking at the ground, but just like _him _Alex was very observant. "Hey what's-" luckily Layla didn't see him talking so she butted in.

"How do you know the Trix are coming?" She asked the fairy of time and dreams. Everyone tuned his or her ears in on the interesting conversation as Amber answered.

"Well lets just say I have a…. Lets call it a mixed blessing. I guess you could call it a sixth sense.

Amber sprinted as fast as she could with a bruised knee. Alex could tell she was in obvious pain, but just like she's done since they got here she pushed on. Alex cast a concerned glance a Layla who had seen him studying Amber.

Layla nodded in understanding. She was concerned for the mysterious girl, which surprised her. Layla knew she wasn't one to trust easily. But somehow this girl has done the inevitable.

The trees were beginning to thin when Amber's fears came true. They were able to see the ship clearly now and the Winx and Specialists knew they were only yards away from their ticket home. But right as they were about to cover those last few yards, a ball of energy exploded right next to them.

Everyone except Amber and Flora landed hard on their backs. Helia had covered Flora's unconscious body from to protect any harm, as they were about to hit the ground. Amber, who had somehow sensed the danger, had done a flip in the air and landed in a crouched position a couple yards away from everybody else. She gave a soft moan as pain racked her injured knee, but whoever had thrown the ball of energy didn't seem to notice.

When the Winx and Specialists looked up they saw the Trix flying above them angrily. "Well well well. Looks at what we've found. Thirteen fugitives trying to find their way back home. How cute." Icy mocked as she circled above their heads.

The Winx trembled in fear as they stared up at the Trix. Darcy was about to say something intimidating when she was interrupted. "Let them go."

The three witches spun around only to see Amber standing defiantly across from them with her hands behind her back. They looked at each other for reassurance. Yes they were scared of a girl who was exhausted, barely able to use magic, and obviously injured. To anyone else it would look pretty pathetic, but the Trix know what she's capable of. The Winx and specialists don't even know what they know.

Regaining there composure the Trix scoffed in her direction, "Oh yeah? Well what's a fairy with no magic going to do?" Stormy sneered. She knew that she and her sisters got their butts kicked by the girl in front of them, but Stormy couldn't let Amber make her and her sisters look like fools.

Amber didn't move a muscle. She just kept her hands hidden behind her back and stared at the Trix right in the eye. "I'm going to give you one last chance. Leave now and I won't hurt you."

The Trix exploded in laughter. They doubled over in hysterics. They clutched their stomachs and held onto each other when they got dizzy. When they could finally talk without laughing Icy said, "You?! What's a little fairy going to do? One that doesn't even has a home! One that can barely even see! Face it little girl, you're worthless."

The Winx and Specialists all recoiled at Icy's words. They all looked at each other with the same questions in their eyes.

But before any of them could voice their questions Amber said in a cold voice, "You know you've got some nerve bringing that up. And if you haven't noticed I can see just fine. Plus who kicked your asses yesterday? Who had you begging for mercy when you were defenseless? Oh yeah, that was me. So if were you I would give up." The witches were fuming in anger. They were about to lunge at her when they heard Amber say, "if you had just listened things would have been much easier for both of us."

Amber's whole body started to shake. A white glow began to appear around her as she closed her eyes. Her breathing quickened until she was nearly gasping for air. The Trix, Winx, and Specialists began to back away in fear. But before the Trix could get too far Amber's eyes snapped open. Her vibrant blue eye shown with such vigor it scared the girls and guys.

With a grunt of pain Amber shouted, "Time Bomb!" her hand whipped from behind her hack. In her hand was a white orb of energy with a few colors roaming inside it. With a scream of effort she threw the orb at the Trix who were still floating in paralysis. The orb hit them dead on.

The Trix flew back and hit a hill that was behind them. They slumped I the ground unconscious. The Winx all stated wide-eyed at their archenemies. The Specialists all hugged their girlfriends back protectively.

It was only when they heard a thump behind them did the Winx and Specialists notice that Amber hadn't come back to them. They all turned around and saw her barely conscious on the ground.

Alex sprinted to where the wounded fairy was laying. He knelt down beside Amber and gently rolled her onto her knees. Her wounds had partially reopened and she looked ready to sleep for a whole winter.

He cautiously put a hand on her shoulder, checking her facial expression for any pain. When she didn't show any signs of discomfort he gently shook her. "Hey you Ok?"

Amber nodded, gasping for breath. She pushed herself up into a kneeling position, and with Alex's help she stood up. She was still leaning more than half her weight on him, but she was standing.

Alex signaled the others to head tithe ship while he helped Amber. With a lot of difficulty Amber managed to walk while using Alex as support. Together they walked/limped to the ship.

By the time they had gotten to the base of the ship everyone was ready inside. Timmy and Tecna were starting the engine when Alex and Amber walked through the doorway. Layla and Musa immediately jumped up and rushed to the pair. They each took one of Amber's arms and let her lean on them as much as she wanted.

Nabu and Riven led a bloody Alex down to a row of seats that were pushed together. They sat him down on of them while taking his cape off. Musa and Layla had brought Amber over and carefully her down with her head on Alex's lap.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Stella screeched as she and Brandon rushed over. Tecna and Timmy were listening in on the conversation as they piloted the ship to take off. Helia had laid Flora down on one of the beds in the back of the room and then walked back over to the rest of the group. Bloom and Sky were in their own row of seats listening tithe conversation. Bloom was silently seething at how much trust the other girls put in Amber. It wasn't right. Amber could be a freakin' assassin for all they knew!

Alex shifted slightly so he was more comfortable. "I'm not sure. All her wounds were torn open and she's exhausted. I think that last spell completely drained her."

"I'm still awake you know." Amber groaned, looking up at Alex. She tried to push herself up but Alex, Helia, Stella, Brandon, Layla, Nabu, Musa, and Riven all pushed her back down. She groaned again but this time in annoyance.

Stella crossed her arms. "There's no way we're going to let you up. If we do something bad will happen, you'll have to pull off some stunt to save us that could get you killed, you'll exhaust yourself and get hurt, and then you might die!"

"You really thought this thorough." Amber commented. Stella nodded proudly obviously excited that she had something smart. Brandon smiled and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, which Stella returned happily.

Everyone groaned in disgust and laughed at the embarrassed couple. "Only you guys are able to make a romantic moment in the middle of a get away." Musa laughed along with the others.

Brandon wrapped one arm around Stella's shoulder and pulled her close. "Well what can I say? We're just that good." This caused another round of laughter.

They were interrupted though when Timmy's voice rang throughout the room. "And we have officially left planet Maglai!" All the Winx and Specialists, excluding Amber, Alex, and Flora, all jumped and whooped in joy.

"We're going home!" The Winx cheered. They gathered for a group hug and confined to laugh a cheer. The specialists grabbed their girlfriends and pulled them into a hug.

Alex looked down at Amber who was still lying down on his lap. She smiled up at him and whispered jut loud enough for him to hear, "They're safe now."

Alex smiled down at her peaceful state. "Yeah the girls are safe. You did a good job back there." It warmed his heart when he saw her eyes light up with happiness. _"Wait what are you talking about? You just met her! There's no way she likes you!" _But he couldn't hide the little voice in his head praying that she does. 

Amber's smile didn't waver when she whispered, more to herself than to Alex, "They're safe. Mission accomplished." Alex could tell she tried to say it quietly to herself so he couldn't hear but he did, and he felt confused when she said, "Mission accomplished." What did that mean? But before he could ask Amber whispered to him, "Alex I'm really tired."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Then sleep. When you wake up we'll be at Alfea. We'll all be safe and sound, and you'll be able to rest easy."

Amber smiled and closed her eyes, falling into a deep and peaceful slumber. Alex placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead before looking up and noticing everyone staring at him. Bloom and Stella were giggling quietly to each other. Layla and Tecna were smirking knowingly. Nabu, Brandon, and Timmy were each handing Sky a wad of cash. Riven and Helia were sitting by Flora talking quietly and occasionally looking at him. Musa had walked over and grabbed Alex's cloak from behind the chairs and draped it over the two.

Alex mumbled thanks to Musa as she laid the cloak over them. He adjusted the cloak so it covered Amber completely. He stared at her for a few minutes, just taking in her beauty. Whine he snapped out of his thoughts he said quietly, "We should get one sleep too. It's still a couple hours before we get to Alfea. We'll need all the energy we can get once the questions start coming."

The others nodded and they all found a place to sleep, the Specialists holding the Winx on their arms. Safe and sound.


	15. Alarms, Arguments, and a Long Ride Home

**Hey everybody I'm sorry for the long wait but like I said in the last chapter my brother's hogging the computer. He can play soccer again now so he'll be gone more often so hopefully ill update sooner. Thanks for the continuous support and make sure you review (Hint hint****)**

Alex was rudely awakened by the sound of alarms going off and red lights flashing. Alex tried to jump up, but he remembered that Amber was sleeping in his lap. He looked down at the mysterious girl and saw that she was still asleep. He looked back up trying to see if anyone else was awoken by the alarms. Turns out everyone was up.

Timmy and Tecna quickly moved to the controls and pressed a complicated pattern of buttons and levers. A couple minutes later the alarms stopped and the red lights stopped flashing. '"Sorry guys that was just the ship warning signal that the auto pilot was turning off."

"That's a little much of a warning don't you think Timmy?" Sky asked as he scratched the back of his head. Bloom climbed out of his hold and stretched her aching muscles. She grabbed Sky and dragged him over to where the rest of the Winx and Specialists were gathered around Flora's cot.

"Sorry everyone. We just wanted to make sure we wouldn't sleep through the alarm and crash on some deserted island. We took every precaution when we built the ship." Tecna said. It made sense. No one wanted to end up on an uninhabited island or on the bottom of the ocean.

Brandon yawned and stretched his arms and placed one across Stella's shoulders. Stella snuggled closer to him and smiled into his chest. "Hey Timmster how far away are we?" Brandon called over to Timmy and Tecna.

"About ten minutes until we get to Alfea." Timmy called back over. He got up and walked over to his friends with Tecna right beside him. All the Winx smiled at each other. They were going home. Back to their beloved school, where no one tried to kill each other.

"Hey should someone contact Alfea and tell them we're almost there?" Nabu asked. The group of teenagers all face palmed. They hadn't even thought about telling anybody else that they were alive.

"I'll go do it." Riven volunteered. He got up from his position with Musa leaning on his shoulder and walked into another room. Soon he was back with an uncaring look on his face. "No one picked up so I left a message. They'll find it soon."

Riven sat back down next to Musa. Everyone sat in an awkward silence. Finally after a few moments Brandon cleared his throat, "We'll I think we've avoided this for long enough. We need to know more about Amber, we need to know if we can totally trust her."

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. The guys wanted to make sure Amber wasn't secretly a spy for some unknown enemy, or that she wasn't an assassin assigned to kill the Winx. The Winx wanted to question Amber too, but not for the reasons the Specialists do. The girls wanted to find out more about Amber. They wanted to know more about her like a friend and not as a potential ally or enemy.

"Should we wake her up?" Stella asked. She looked down at where Amber laid unconscious on Alex's lap. She had a peaceful look on her face that made Stella smile a bit.

Alex saw Amber's smile too, and decided against it. "No let her rest. She's had one hell of a week." Everyone laughed at his words. Cruel irony surrounded the joke, but no one knew it. They didn't even know the full story yet.

"Well we should at lest think of some questions to ask her. We can't trust her then find out that she's some kind of serial killer, or a deranged physco path." Nabu pointed out.

The guys and Bloom all quickly agreed to the idea but the rest the Winx were engraved with the guys, "How can you even think that? Amber just saved us from freakin' hell! How could you possibly think that she's going to kill us?!" Musa exploded.

"Musa think about this logically. We have no idea who Amber is! She could be a witch! Or some kind of mutant! I just think we should be on the safe side." Sky said a little wearily. Then he noticed something was off about Bloom. She wasn't screaming or fuming over the Amber argument. Instead she was smiling, like she was happy Amber was going to be questioned. He made a mental note to ask her about that later.

The Winx had started to calm down, but they were still upset about the guys not trusting amber. "Ok fine we'll ask her some questions, but nothing to harsh! Just like who she is, why she saved us, and all the crap." Layla told the guys who quickly nodded.

Timmy pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose before confirming, "Alright we'll ask when we land at Alfea now I think-"

Helia uncharacteristically interrupted him, "Wait Layla you promised me that when we got on the ship you'd tell me what happened to Flora. We're on the ship now and I need to know what happened."

Layla sighed and looked over to the girls. They quickly glanced at one another, as if they were sending a secret code. Finally Layla said to Helia and the rest of the guys, "Do you really want to know what happened in that castle?"

All the guys eagerly nodded. To be honest they completely forgot to ask their girlfriends what had happened. "Ok, but you have to promise not to go berserk until we get out of the ship. Ok?" Bloom said for the first time since they woke up. Again the guys nodded and Bloom continued, "Alright so I guess I'll start when we were transported to the castle..."

The Specialists all listened in rapt attention as the girls retold their story. There expressions changed quickly throughout the story. They were depressed when the Trix searched Bloom's mind, horrified when they came to the island, sympathetic when they heard about Flora's injuries, curious about the basket of supplies, and absolutely livid when they heard what Kevin did to Flora. They were most interested when the Winx told them about the battle between Amber and the Trix.

"But it was the weirdest thing. When the Trix finally realized it was Amber and not some weird stranger, they thought Amber was dead. And then talked about some girl and boy named Chloe and Brian. And then there was someone called _him_, but they never said who _him_ was so now we're all really confused." Stella pouted.

Everyone was succumbed in silence. They were all stuck in their own thoughts. The girls and Alex were all thinking about Amber and her secret past, but the boys and Bloom were trying to figure out just _who_ Amber was.

Helia was off I his own world of despair and self-loathing. He absolutely hated himself for letting this happen to Flora. He glanced down at his injured girlfriend sadly. He took her hand in his as a single tear ran down his face.

Finally Helia broke the silence by letting go of Flora's hand and walking over to the nearest wall. The Specialists and the Winx all stated curiously at what he was about to do. Helia clenched his eyes shut when he reached the wall and let out a scream of rage. He punched the wall as hard as he could. When he pulled away there was a huge dent on the wall.

Everyone jumped at the sound of metal caving in and immediately ran to Helia. Riven and Brandon grabbed his arms while the others, minus Flora, Amber, and Alex, all tried to calm him down.

"Helia! Man it's ok! Clam down!" Brandon shouted at struggling Helia. Everyone else tried to calm him down but nothing seemed to affect him. Finally Layla stepped forward and put a hand on Helia's shoulder, "Helia don't worry. Flora's safe now. You don't have to worry anymore. She's here with you. Safe and sound."

Helia gradually stopped struggling as Layla's words sunk into him. Soon he was a crumpled heap on the floor. He put his hands in his head and mumbled, "Why didn't I do anything! It's all my fault. I'm sorry Flora. I'm sorry. So sorry. It's all my fault."

Nabu put a hand on Helia's shoulder and said soothingly, "Its not your fault man. You couldn't have done anything. It was those witches' faults. Flora gave herself up because she knew you would save her. And you did. She'll want to feel safe now that this is all over, but do you think she can do that when her knight in shining armor is beating himself up?"

"You're right." Helia sighed as be got up from the floor a little shakily, "I need to think of Flora. But when we meet the Trix again they'll get what they deserve. And I'm going to give it to them personally."

Nabu nodded in agreement, "Trust me the next time we see them, they won't know what'll hit them." Nabu clapped Helia on the shoulder and led him back to us seat next to Flora. Everyone else slid back into their own seats and sat there in silence.

When Alex felt like he was about to be crushed by the lack of noise Timmy called out, "Get ready guys, amuse we'll be landing at Alfea in five, four, three, two, one..."


	16. Coming Home

"_Shhhhhh." _ The steam from the ship's engine room exited through pipes that led to the outside of the ship. The stands on the bottom of the ship groaned as they came out of their hiding spots. With a great _thump_ the Specialists' ship touched Alfea's grounds.

The ramp formed at eh base of the ship and rested on the ground. The Winx and Specialists were celebrating in the ship. "Alright we're home!" Stella cheered, "And it's about time too. I really need a wardrobe change."

Everyone laughed at Stella's serious joke. "Only you'd think of that Stell, but you're right. I call the shower first!" Musa laughed.

"I call second!" Bloom screamed.

"Third" Layla shouted.

"Fourth!" Tecna said

"Wait I don't want to be last!" Stella huffed. She crossed her arms and looked at the other Winx in mock anger. This caused another round of laughter to ripple through the group.

When he caught his breath Nabu said, "Why don't we get off the ship first, and then we take showers. Ok?" Nabu compromised. Everyone nodded eagerly and started to get mobilize. Helia carefully picked Flora up bridal style and walked towards the door, waiting for the others to come.

Alex looked down at a still sleeping Amber. He gently shook her shoulder to try and wake her up. "Brian stop it." Alex started when she murmured in her sleep.

"_I thought Sky said she said Jason. Not Brian." _Alex thought as he shook her again. Amber rolled over and nestled in Alex's chest, causing him to blush at the fact that he enjoyed the change.

"Brian, Jason…" Amber moaned and shifted little. Alex groaned silently when she aid Jason's name again. "_Wait why do I care? I shouldn't feel anything when she just says his name. But when she said it, it sounded so sad and heartbroken."_

Alex pulled himself form his internal battle and shook Amber again. This time she started to stir. She opened her great blue-green eyes and stared up at him. "Alex?" Her voice sounded so hoarse, "Are we at Alfea?" Alex moved her around so she was sitting up with her back against his chest.

Alex nodded, "Yeah we just got here. Do you think you can get up?" Alex asked her concerned. Amber nodded and started to get up, but Alex could tell he was having difficulty. He carefully put a hand on her slim waist and helped her stand up.

"Thanks." She mumbled a little sheepishly. Alex looked down at her with a light smile. He was about to say something when Musa detached herself from the rest of the group.

"Yo you guys need any help?" She asked as she got nearer to the pair. Musa laughed when she saw Alex nod his head yes while Amber shook her head no. "Umm is that a yes or a no?"

"That's a no. Thanks Musa but I think I can walk now." Amber said before shaking Alex's hand form her waist. Musa could tell Amber didn't like the way he put his hand on her waist. For some reason it made Amber uncomfortable.

Musa shrugged the thought off and said, "If you're sure, but I'm keeping my eye on you." Amber nodded and took one unsteady step. She looked like she was about to fall, but Amber regained her composure before that actually happened. She smiled triumphantly and grabbed her drawstring bag before walking over to the rest of the group.

Musa turned to Alex and whispered so no one could eavesdrop, "Alex you sly dog. You met her less than a day ago and you've already fallen for her." She laughed when she say his face go bright red in embarrassment. "Come on," Musa said a little louder so the others wouldn't get suspicious, "Lets go see Ms. Farigonda!"

She marched towards the rest of the group and out the door with the Winx and Specialists right behind her. Alex quickly caught up and walked close to Amber who still looked a little unsteady on her feet.

When they reached the ground they saw an amazing spectacle. All the fairies and heroes form Alfea and Red Fountain was gathered on the lawn in front of Alfea. They erupted in sheer when the Winx and Specialists all waved at them.

"Hi its great to be back! OH hi there!" Stella waved at all the teenagers. Anyone with eyes could tell that she was enjoying all the attention. "Wow we're so popular Shnookums!"

Brandon laughed at his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips causing the crowned to clap even louder. "I think they like us." Stella laughed and leaned into his muscular chest.

A path was formed as Professor Saladin and MS. Griselda walked through the crowed of students. Upon seeing the two adults walk towards The Winx Amber sunk low into the shadows a little wary. Alex noticed this ad put a hand on her shoulder. He gave her an encouraging smile that made her smile back. Amber stood up straighter and whispered a think you before turning her attention back to the tow teachers.

Professor Saladin welcomed the group back warmly, "Its good to see you all again! For moment I thought I was going to have to write to each of your parents explaining how you all never came back from your mission. I am very glad you did." Then he noticed Amber in the back, "And who might you be?"

When she realized he was addressing her, Amber said, "My name's Amber. I helped the Specialists save the girls." Ms. Griselda glared uncertainly at her for a few moments before turning her attention back to Saladin.

Saladin smiled warmly at her; "Well I thank you very much for that. Did Farigonda send you? She's pretty protective of her students."

Amber looked at the ground and whispered, "Sort of. Its my job." She said it so softly, but in the silence it sounded a million times louder. She turned her head so no one could see her face and blinked back a few tears.

Noticing her discomfort Saladin said, "Well we are very thankful for you service." Saladin turned around and beckoned at the group to follow him. "Come on. Nurse Ofelia has several beds set up just in case."

Helia eagerly caught up to him and Griselda, glancing down at Flora every now and again. The rest of the Winx and Specialists followed them into the big school.

When they reached the nurse's office Ofelia immediately ushered them in. "You can put her down right there young man." She said to Helia. Helia gently lowered Flora onto one of the many beds. The rest of the Winx lay down on a bed so Nurse Ofelia can check them out.

"You boys can come with me. You have a lot to report in" Saladin said as he walked into a small room connected the infirmary. Amber awkwardly stood in the corner of the room not making a sound. She gripped the wall when a sudden wave of dizziness washed over her.

Nurse Ofelia had just finished up checking over Boom, Tecna, Musa, and Stella when she noticed Amber. "Are you alright dear? Why don't you come sit lay down so I can check you out too?"

Amber didn't even have the strength to take stand up anymore. She collapsed to the ground in utter exhaustion. "Amber!" Stella cried as she jumped out of her bed. She ran over to the unconscious girl and attempted to pick her up. It was surprisingly easy to Stella. Amber was so lightweight it was almost scary.

Tecna had come over as well and took Ambers other arm. Together, Stella and Tecna laid Amber down on one of the empty beds. Nurse Ofelia ran to check her over when Amber murmured, "Flora… First."

Surprised Nurse Ofelia complied. She thoroughly checked over Flora's injuries and changed the bandages. "Whoever healed her did a good job." Ofelia stated, "Flora has two broke ribs and he arm is sprained almost to the point of breaking. Her shoulders have deep cuts on them, but luckily its not infected. She has bruises and cuts all over her body, but everything's been patched up and treated. There's nothing much I can do other than give her some potion to speed up the healing process and some painkillers to help with the pain."

The Winx seemed relived by the news, but they also felt enraged the Trix had done this to Flora. "At least its not as bad as it could have been." Bloom said to try and lift the others' spirits.

It worked for a short amount of time, but then Ofelia had moved over to Amber and gasp in surprise. The Winx quickly waked over to where Amber was and they too, gasped in shock. Ofelia had taken off Amber's torn up shirt, revealing her lightning burnt stomach. Ofelia continues and rolled her shorts up so she could get a better look at her legs. When they finally got a good look at her legs the Winx nearly threw up at the sight. Amber's right knee was discolored and swollen with bruises surrounding it. Ofelia moved back up to Amber's arms and saw that they too were bruised and cut up. She tried to unwrap the bandages from around her wrists, but Amber unconsciously muttered, "No." Taken aback again Ofelia left Amber's hands alone and started to heal her stomach.

The boys, Saladin, and Griselda all decided to come out of the room at the moment. They saw the Winx all huddled around a bed looking sick. The Specialists all rushed over to their girlfriends (Except Helia and Alex since they couldn't see theirs) and tried to see what was wrong. When they got there they recoiled at the sight before them. Amber was still unconscious and Ofelia was just starting to bandage up her stomach,

"What's going on?" Griselda barked as she strode towards the teenagers with Saladin right beside her. Thy gazed in horror as they got a moment's glimpse at Amber's stomach before Nurse Ofelia bandaged it completely. Ofelia then moved down to work on Amber's knee. Everyone just stood there and watched as the nurse worked on Amber.

Finally Nurse Ofelia carefully rolled Amber over onto her stomach. Everyone hissed or gasped at the damage on Amber's back. It was a complete rainbow of colors, and not in the good way either. She was blue, green and purple from all the bruises that decorated her back and red from some blood that had cascaded down her back.

After what felt like years Nurse Ofelia finally turned Amber back over and brought the snow-white blankets up to her chin. "I've done all that I can. She passed out from lack of sleep, thirst, and probably food too. I'll have to keep her here for the time being along with eh rest of the girls."

Professor Saladin nodded and said, "Very well, but my students and I need to head back to Red Fountain. Is it alright if the boys can come visit the Winx tomorrow?" He asked Ms. Griselda.

Ms. Griselda nodded stiffly, "That would be fine. We could use the extra set of eyes anyway. We'll be moving the girl down to the cellars until we know exactly who she is."

"Wait Professor we can't just leave the girls here on their own! It's illogical!" Timmy protested. All the other guys nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry boys, but you need to come back to Red Fountain and help explain to the Magix's Realm Wide Police Corps. They won't take no for an answer." Saladin sympathized. He knew how much they wanted to stay with their girlfriends but it just could not be done. He turned to Ms. Griselda and said, "Thank you Ms. Griselda but we really need to be off."

Griselda nodded and Saladin waited for the boys to say goodbye to their girlfriends. When they were ready he teleported them back to Red Fountain. Once the guys were gone the Winx all turned to Griselda in complete rage. "Why the hell do we have t move her? She freakin saved our lives and now she's paying the price!" Layla screamed at Griselda.

Ms. Griselda just shook her head, "We have no idea what her background is. She could be undercover with a goal to kill you. Its better safe then sorry."

Stella threw her hands up in exasperation; "I want to talk to Ms. Farigonda about this! This is ridiculous!" The rest of the Winx nodded in agreement. How could Griselda do something like this without Ms. Farigonda's approval?

Ms. Griselda grinned proudly and said, "Ms. Farigonda has left on important business and left me in charge. So until she gets back the girl is going in the cellars. End of discussion."

Ms. Griselda slammed the door behind her as she walked out of the room. The Winx all lay there in a mix of tiredness and anger. "Come on guys lets think of something tomorrow. We need s good night's rest."


	17. How to Heal a Fairy

Musa woke up to sunrays shining down on her face. She smiled and looked around the room to see if anyone else was up. Turns out everyone except Flora and Amber were waking up.

"Good morning darlings!" Stella said as she stretched her sore arms. "How's everybody doing?"

A chorus of "goods" and "fines" and "I'm hungrys" echoed through the room. Everyone laughed for no reason. Just the fact that they were all safe and sound was enough to bring them to laughter.

They sat in bed for a while just talking and hanging out like they should be doing on a Saturday morning. The only thing different is that they were in the infirmary and not in their dorm, but that didn't bother them. Their moment was ruined when they heard a moan from one of the injury beds.

They all turned around to see Flora's eyes fluttering open. They all rushed over to her and hugged her gently when they got there. "Flora! Don't you ever do that to us again! You had us worried sick!" Layla chastised sisterly. Layla was about to take Flora's place if the Trix ever came back to the cell to find out their decision about Kevin. Luckily Amber had rescued them before that happened, but it was the thought that counted in Layla's book.

"Don't worry Layla I'm-" Flora started but Bloom interrupted her.

"Don't you dare say you're fine Flora! You are the most hurt out of us all!" Bloom exclaimed. When she saw Flora's crestfallen face she quickly clamed down and said a little more calmly, "We love you Flora. We just hate to see you like this."

Flora smiled a little and returned each hug given to her. "I love you guys too. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm glad we're all ok. I guess we have to give a big thanks to Amber, speaking of Amber where is she? She didn't leave already has she?"

The Winx all passed nervous glances with one another. Finally Layla took one Flora's hand and sat on her bed. "Flora sweetie, we need to show you something, but you have to promise us that you won't stress out. That's the last thing we need right now. Promise?"

Flora nodded a little uncertainly. The way Layla had said that sacred Flora. "_What's going on?" _Flora thought to herself as she said, "I promise," she said reluctantly.

"Alright Flo, but your promise." Layla nodded to Musa and Tecna who were blocking Flora's view of Amber's bed. Musa and Tecna complied with Layla's unspoken request and moved to stand by Bloom and Stella who were on the other side of Flora's hospital bed.

Flora's eyes widened when she saw Amber's broken form. Tears immediately filled her eyes and a quiet cry escaped her lips. She buried her head in Layla's shoulder. "Is it bad?" Flora asked against Layla's shoulder.

Layla wrapped her arms around the injured girl's waist and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not really sure. Nurse Ofelia said she passed out from exhaustion, but then she took a closer look and we're not really sure."

"How bad is it?" Flora repeated.

Musa sat down next to Flora and wrapped her arms around Flora and Layla, sandwiching Flora in the middle. "Her knee is really bruised. She shouldn't have run around or fought on it. Her stomach has been burned really badly from Stormy's lightning bolt. Her arms are bandaged up, but we don't know why they are. Her back is bruised pretty badly, it'll be a pretty big problem for her when she wakes up and wants to move around."

Flora sniffed trying to hold back her tears. She hated it when she saw that someone had gotten hurt in a fire on the news, she hated it when she saw someone get bullied at school. The fact the person who saved her from a fate worse than death had gotten seriously wounded was enough to make her want to help in any ways possible.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked sadly. Tecna, Bloom and Stella immediately shook their heads and placed their hands on each of Flora's shoulders. They hugged their other friends tightly, and stayed there for a few minutes.

Finally Layla pulled away and looked Flora in the eyes and said sincerely, "Flora there is nothing you can do right now. Just rest easy and take of yourself." Flora nodded happily before giving Layla one more quick hug.

Nurse Ofelia chose that moment to enter the room. She saw the girls huddled around Flora's bed and smiled. "Well girls you look happy and healthy, I believe you can go back to your dorm now, but you can't over exert yourselves. You may not realize it but your bodies are still recovering from exhaustion and shock. I will tell your teachers that you will be excused from classes until further notice."

All the girls nearly jumped for joy, but they remembered that they weren't supposed to over exert themselves so they settled for sharing triumphant grins.  
But Tecna realized that Nurse Ofelia might not be including Flora. "Does that mean Flora can come too?"

"If she passes my examination I will let her go back to your dorm. With some restrictions and medications of course." Ofelia said to the girls. The Winx all nodded happily as Nurse Ofelia began to take off Flora's bandages.

After ten minutes Nurse Ofelia re wrapped her bandages and said, "Well you seem fine enough to walk around, but that's all you can do. No transforming or any physical or magical exertion. The pain killers I gave you a few hours ago will probably wear off sometime soon so I'll give you a little jar full (I forget what you call the things that hold medical pills that you get from the pharmacy). I think that's it, you are free to go."

All the girls cheered and pumped their fists in the air. "Alright girls let's go!" Stella cheered as she led the Winx out the door. Nurse Ofelia smiled as the last of the Winx walked through the door and shut it behind them. She turned around and walked over to where Amber laid unconscious on her bed. Ofelia brushed a stray hair from Amber's face and shook her head.

"Poor thing." She murmured, "You look like you've been to hell and back twice. Why did you do that? Why push yourself that hard? You obviously did more than the Winx know." Nurse Ofelia looked down Amber's body, noticing how skinny she was, and not the healthy kind of skinny. It looked as though she hasn't eaten in weeks, not to mention the bags under her eyes. Amber looked like she could run for forever without getting tired, but it seemed she was better actress than anyone thought. And from what the Winx and Specialists had told her, it seemed she had fooled them too.

Ofelia was snapped out of her tonight's when she heard a groan. She looked down and noticed that Amber was waking up. She got quickly and grabbed some painkillers and rushed back to her chair beside Amber who was fully awake and aware now.

"What's... What's going on?" Amber asked hoarsely, "Are the girls ok?" She looked up at Nurse Ofelia with wide eyes. Ofelia looked into her deep blue eyes, and noticed that there was some kind of mist in the back of her eyes. She was about to ask about them when Amber repeated, "Are the girls ok?"

Nurse Ofelia nodded and said soothingly, "Don't worry everyone's fine. The girls are ok and the guys are fit as a fiddle. Even young Flora looks better than she should. Someone must have healed her before she came here." she hinted to Amber. Amber just shrugged and relaxed in her bed.

"Thank you." Amber whispered tiredly. It had been a long few weeks for her. Even before the whole kidnapping ordeal Amber had had been in the middle of some other problems. Ones she would rather not remember.

Nurse Ofelia smiled sweetly at her, "Of course honey. Do mind me asking something? You seem awfully familiar. Have we met before?"

Amber chuckled softly at the school nurse. "Yes we have. I'm kind of hurt that you don't remember the girl who got you your job. Not to mention you taught me the basics of healing." Amber smiled as Nurse Ofelia's eyes widened in shock.

"AMBER!" Ofelia cried out joyfully. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl in a bear hug. "You've grown so much! How have you been? Anymore exciting adventures? How are Brian and Chloe? Are they here with you?" Amber's expression saddened at the mention of Chloe and Brian. Nurse Ofelia seemed to notice and softly said, "Amber?"

"It looks like we have a lot to catch up on huh." Amber said hollowly. "I guess you'll be the first to know. We have about an hour before Griselda comes to see if I'm awake, that'll give us enough time."

**Winx:**

Meanwhile in their dorm, the Winx were all calling dibs on who should get the fist shower. "I call it!" Stella cried as she ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Musa raced over to the door and banged her fists against the wood. "No fair Stell!" She stopped hitting the door once she heard the water start. She walked back over to the couch where the others were still arguing.

"OK guys obviously screaming at each other is not going to work!' Tecna shouted over everybody. Once she got everybody's attention she continued, "How about we draw sticks?"

"That could work," Bloom said, "Does everybody agree?" Once she saw everyone nod she asked, "Ok who wants to cut the straws?"

"I will." Flora volunteered. With Layla's help she walked to the kitchen and took out five straws and scissors. She quickly cut the straws unevenly and then crumpled them into her hand so only the tops were visible and equal to each other. She walked back to the room a little unsteadily, careful not to stumble over any hidden objects. She finally reached the couch and sat down next to Musa and Tecna. "Alright everyone, pick your straws."

One by one all the fairies each picked a straw. Once everyone had them they all held the straws in the middle to compare them. "Haha I get next shower!" Layla cheered. After Layla, Tecna would go, followed by Bloom, Musa, and then Flora last.

As soon as Stella got out of a rather long shower Layla hopped in. Then when she was done Tecna got in and so in and so forth. By the time it was Flora's turn it had already been and hour and forty-five minutes. When she stepped in to the shower and turned it on, it felt like heaven.

"Its amazing what a shower can do to you." Flora thought as she washed the dirt and grime from her hair and body. That's when she felt a stinging sensation course through her body. She let out a small moan and hugged herself, sliding down to the floor. She turned off the water and dried herself off quickly as the stinging got worse. She threw on some clothes she had brought into the bathroom with her while trying to get her heartbeat under control.

When she got out of the bathroom she stumbled over to the nearest couch and collapsed. She weakly looked around to see if anyone was around, unfortunately they had all gone to their rooms. She was about to faint when Stella walked in the room talking about some kind of conditioner that makes her hair glow. When Stella saw Flora's weak form on the couch she immediately screamed for help and rushed over to Flora's side.

"What's wrong Flora?" Stella asked urgently as she knelt down beside Flora.

Flora took a few shaky breaths before replying, "Hurts..." She looked up and saw Bloom and Layla were running over to her and Stella.

"What's wrong with Flora?" Layla asked worriedly. "Nurse Ofelia did say that the pain killers were going to wear off soon. Is that what happened?"

Stella nodded and quickly said, "Yea. Where did we put the painkillers?"

Bloom got up from her spot next to Flora and ran over to the kitchen area, "I think they're somewhere over here!" Bloom came rushing back with a small orange jar in one hand and a cup of water in the other. But this point Musa and Tecna had come out of their room and were kneeling next to Flora, getting caught up by Stella and Layla.

Bloom handed the bottle to Layla who took out two pills and gave them to Flora with the cup of water. "Here Flora. Drink up!" Flora took the two pills and put them in her mouth. She raised the cup up other lips and slowly drank the water and pills. When she was done the effect was almost immediate. Flora's breathing became more regular and her muscles relaxed.

"Better?" Musa asked as she took the cup back and put it on the table next to her.

Flora smiled at her best friends. "Very! Thank you girls."

Tecna got up and walked a little farther away first he rest of the Winx, "Well now that we've caught our breath, why don't you go down to the hospital ward and see how Amber's doing? I mean last time we saw her she was unconscious and wounded pretty bad."

Musa looked over at Flora in concern. "Do you think you're up to it? If not I can stay here with you."

Flora shook her head and smiled at Musa. "No I'm fine now. We should all go down. If she's awake I think shed like the company."

Musa smiled back and help Flora off the couch. As the Winx made their way to the door they couldn't help but remember what Griselda had said yesterday about taking Amber down to the cells. "Hey guys what are we going to do with… Hey Ms. Griselda!" Stella saved herself as she opened the door to reveal the vice principal.

Ms. Griselda smiled in mock happiness. "Hello girls. Are you going down to see Amber?"

The girls all shifted uncomfortably, "Umm yes we are." Layla said a little strained. "_Please let her forget about what she said last night. Please let her forget!" _She prayed in her head as Ms. Griselda snorted in annoyance.

"Well than lets get going! The sooner that rat is behind bars and under my surveillance, the sooner I'll be able to sleep peacefully." Griselda began walking in the direction of the infirmary, the Winx scrambling behind her.

Tecna scurried up next to Ms. Griselda and said quietly, "Are you sure that's the best course of action Ms. Griselda? I mean we kind of owe her our lives."

"Its customary procedure Ms. Tecna. It must be done for the safety of the school." Griselda scoffed at what she thought was young insolence. Tecna quieted and retreated to the back of the group.

This went on for about five minutes. The girls tried to persuade Ms. Griselda to keep Amber out of a cell, but she would always say no. Finally they reached the infirmary. Griselda pushed the door open and stormed inside with the Winx right behind her.

They looked over at the bed where Amber was laying and saw Nurse Ofelia tending to her stomach wound. "Ahh Ms. Griselda, what can I do for you?" Ofelia asked distractedly. There was something wrong with heir nurse and all of the Winx knew it. But it seemed Griselda saw no difference.

" We are here to take the prisoner down to the cells below the school." Griselda puffed out her chest and tried to look important. The girls quietly snickered behind her back at how desperate she looked.

Ofelia looked alarmed at Griselda had just said, "Oh no you can't do that! Amber is not yet well enough to be moving around. She could get even more injured."

That didn't seem to faze Griselda. "I am in charge around here so I order you to let the prisoner go."

"I wouldn't say I'm a prisoner here." Amber spoke up for the first time. Her voice was a little hoarse and her eyelids drooped form lack of sleep. She looked over at where the Winx were staring at her. She gave a soft wave at them before turning her attention back to Griselda.

"You are what I say you are!" Griselda growled angrily. It wasn't to often she was opposed to. Usually her students would cower in fear just at the sight of her. Having a kid stand up to her was a totally new territory for Griselda. "And you will do what I say you should do! So get up, we're going down to the cellar."

Nurse Ofelia jumped up and put a hand on Amber's shoulder holding her down. "Ms. Griselda I must say you should stop this!"

"This is not open for discussion! Now either get out of the way Ofelia, or I will have you fired!"


	18. Hurt? No Problem

**I am **_**so **_**sorry guys! I had this huge paper due for History due today and it was a very hectic. I hope you guys will forgive me. I finally updated and I hope you guys love it! Oh and to **_**Guest **_**(you know which one you are) I don like your idea and I will use it, just not in this chapter. I'm going to get things warmed up before I use them. **

**Oh and to **_**EVERYBODY **_**who reviewed thank you so much! I have finally reached 100 reviews! You guys are freaking awesome! Now time for the actual story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own anything**

"No."

Everyone in the infirmary turned around to stared at the injured girl in bed. Amber glared at Griselda with hate-glazed eyes. "You're not going to fore Nurse. Ofelia. She has done nothing wrong. Plus I don't think Ms. Fargonda would approve."

Griselda glared back at the fairy of time and dreams, "You don't know a thing about Ms. Fargonda."

"That's what you think," Amber murmured mysteriously. She straightened up and looked at the Winx, "I will go to the cellar though." Amber pushed herself into a sitting position with her hands behind her.

Nurse Ofelia quickly pushed Amber back down. "Ms. Griselda this girl is still injured, exhausted, and starved from her expedition. The least you can do is give her a proper place to sleep." Ofelia had never felt so scared in her life. This was the first time she had ever stood up to the vice mistress of the school. She had never felt so sure of herself though. Standing up for Amber was the right thing to do and Ofelia knew it.

Flora knew it too, "Ms. Griselda maybe Nurse. Ofelia is right. Amber is still hurt and probably tired too. Is it really necessary to lock her in a cell?" Amber stared at Flora in astonishment. It had been so long since anyone had stood up for her. It felt really good.

Griselda placed a hand on Flora's shoulder and said, "Flora this is just the pain killers talking. Of course this is necessary. I don't want you or any other girl to get hurt because of this misfit." Amber growled under her breath when Griselda said "Misfit". It made her feel like a criminal.

Amber shook her head and calmed herself down, "No. I'll go." Amber pushed herself back up into a sitting position and swung her legs around so they were hanging off the bed. She gingerly placed her feet on the ground, placing more weight in her left leg than her right. She slowly got up while keeping one bandaged hand on the cot.

Once she was standing up Ms. Griselda walked towards the door and opened it wide, gesturing for Amber to go through. "After you." Griselda said smugly. Amber growled under her breath and looked down uncertainly. She took a tentative step forward. She took another step forward, this time lurching forward as she put all her weight (which wasn't a lot) down on her bad leg. She quickly brought her other foot back and evened her weight out.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Amber reached the door. Griselda smirked at her before gesturing for the Winx to come. The girls all sighed and walked towards Amber and Ms. Griselda. "Now that were all here, let's get down to the cellar." Griselda sneered as she started walking down the hall.

The Winx looked at each other, uncertain of what they should do. Finally Layla walked over to where Amber was stumbling around a corner. Layla took Amber's hand from her stomach and wrapped it around her own shoulders. Amber glanced at Layla and flashed her a tired smile if thanks. Layla smiled back, but when she looked into Amber's eyes they showed no sign of comprehension. Layla shook off the curious/concerned feeling and started taking little steps towards Griselda, who was walking briskly down a long corridor.

The rest of the Winx exchanged surprised looks before quickly catching up to the others. Tecna narrowed her eyes in confusion as she analyzed Amber's body language. _"Hmm that's odd,"_ Tecna thought to herself, _"Her body language is just as concealed as her verbal or emotional language. Other than the little wince she does at every step, it's like try here's nothing wrong with her." _

Surprising as it is, Stella was thinking along the same lines. But Stella took a different course of action rather than just thinking. Instead, sheathed voiced her thought to the group, "Hey guys don't you think it's kind of weird that Amber looks like she's A-Okay even though she nearly got killed?"

"What do you mean?" flora asked innocently.

Tecna stepped in to give a clearer explanation, "I think what Stella is trying to say is that, and don't you find it rather odd that Amber looks fine even though, with her injuries, she shouldn't even be able to move?"

A chorus of ooohs reached Amber's ears as her finely tuned hearing picked up on the conversation. "I guess you're right, but we kind of do the same thing. I mean look at our Flora here! She went through... Some unpleasant experiences but here she is! And Amber might be doing it get on Griselda's nerve."

Amber smirked as what Musa said clicked in her mind. _"Half true I guess,"_ she mused in her head, _"But there is so much more to it than that."_

Conversation stopped after that. They all walked after Griselda in silence. Nothing bad really happened until they reached the bottom of the flight of stairs. Amber was past her breaking point, in both mind and body. As if that wasn't enough to endure, her eyes were starting to burn.

"Damn not now." Amber mumbled to herself. But seeing as Layla was literally right next to her she heard this too.

"You ok?" Layla asked concerned. Amber hadn't looked too good to begin with. She was looking worse as the time worn on. Layla had realized this and had been trying to help Amber as much as she could.

Amber veered off to the left and leaned against the wall. "Just... Need...a... Minute." She panted. Amber covered her eyes with one head and clutched the wall with the other.

Amber slid down to the floor, still covering her eyes and breathing hard. Layla knelt down next to her and frantically tried to calm Amber down. "Where's Griselda when you need her?" Layla grumbled under her breath as she tried to figure out what was wrong with Amber.

By now the rest of the Winx were gathering around the fairy of time and dreams. "Layla what's going on?" Bloom asked, faking concern. She really couldn't care less if Amber was having a panic attack. "_She's probably faking it anyways,"_ Bloom mused in her head.

"I don't know!" Layla exclaimed, "Amber was having a harder time walking the longer we walked, and then she just collapsed!"

"She's done that before." Musa remembered, "Back in the forest. Right before we were about to leave something happened to her eyes. I don't know what, but it didn't sound to good." She looked over at where Amber was now sweating slightly with her hand still covering her eyeballs. "This might be the same thing."

Tecna thought about it for a moment before saying, "That's possible. Maybe-"

A flash of white light cut her off. When their vision cleared the girls looked over at Amber who was taking deep breaths and smiling slightly. When she caught her breath Amber looked up and saw all the Winx staring at her. She looked back sheepishly and mumbled, "Umm hi guys."

No one really knew what to say to that. Well except Stella. She always has something to say, "Do you want to explain what the hell just happened?"

Amber smirked slightly and looked down at her bandaged hands. _"Subtle."_ She thought and looked back up at the Winx, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She pushed herself of the floor with one hand supporting her on the wall. Amber started stumbling in the direction Griselda had gone.

The Winx all stared at each other in shock and expectancy. Stella broke the silence by saying, "You'd think we'd be used to that by now," The others nodded in agreement. They were snapped out of their trance by the sound of Griselda's screeching. They rushed around the corner and down a flight of stairs.

When they reached the bottom they saw Griselda attempting to unlock a door, but failing epically. They looked off to the side and saw Amber laughing silently at Griselda's fruitless efforts. "You sure you don't want my help?" Amber called over to Griselda who was now pounding the door with a key.

Ms. Griselda whipped around and snarled a Amber, "Of course I font need your help! You probably can't even read a book you simpleton!" Ooh low blow for Griselda.

"That's not very nice you know." Amber stated cheekily. Finally she noticed the Winx standing there and motioned for them to come over. The girls were a bit skeptical at first since Amber was clawing at her eyes in pain just a few moments ago, but now she seemed fine, but they walked over to where the mysterious girl was standing.

"What's the problem? Tecna asked confused.

Amber chuckled slightly but recoiled at the action when it caused a rippling pain in her abdomen, "Heh looks like the pain killers are stating to wear off," she mumbled before replying to Tecna, "Griselda here doesn't know whish key is the right one."

"No I got it," Ms. Griselda squawked proudly, "Now get in."  
Amber shrugged and walked into the room like nothing was wrong. She looked around the room and nodded slowly. The walls were a drab gray color with only a small barred window near the ceiling. The floor was made out of old rotten wood, polished so it looks somewhat appealing. There was a mattress on the ground with a small table next to it. Attached to the main room was a bathroom with a shower and toilet.

"Looks cozy," Amber stated sarcastically. She limped over top where the bathroom was with Griselda and the Winx trailing behind. Amber turned on the shower to as hot as it goes but it was still cold, "Got a shower with no hot water. That's one step up from what it used to be like."

Amber limped out of the bathroom and over to the mattress. She flopped down on it, sinking into it with a crumpling noise. She reached into a one of the many holes and pulled out a wad of newspaper. "Newspaper for stuffing. Thanks Griselda you're a star!"

"I'm glad you like it because this will be your new confinement cell until we figurer out what to do with you." Griselda replied smugly, "And to make sure you don't try anything, I ma assigning the Winx to monitor you down here," she turned to where the Winx were standing in shock, "You will gather your stuff and report back down here to your new room Once the Specialists get here they will also keep an eye in the prisoner. They will sleep in the room just across form you. I will give you further instructions later."

With that Griselda left the room. As soon as she left, Amber laid down on the mattress in complete, and udder exhaustion. Flora, seeing Amber tired, Went over and sat down carefully on the bed, wary of her own injuries as well as Amber's, "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Amber said tiredly, "It's just been a long day."

Musa went over and said, "Yeah I hear ya. But it's not over yet. We still have to move in to our temporary room. It's gonna take a heck of a long time to get Stella to pick which clothes she wants to bring down s we should et started soon."  
Flora nodded and patted Amber's good leg before getting up and following the others outside. Bloom led the way out the door with Layla bringing up the rear. They were about to go up the stairs when Layla heard a very faint sob. She turned around and looked over to where Amber's door was closed.

"Hey guys I'll be right back, I just want to check something," Layla told her friends before making her way down the hall. She quietly opened the door to reveal Amber on the mattress, sobbing her eyes out.

"Chloe, Brian, Mom, Dad, wherever you guys are please watch over me. It hurts so badly and I've got that feeling again. Something bad is going to happen. I'm not sure how much more I can take."

And with that Layla closed the door and slipped away quiet as a mouse, with a plan in mind.


	19. A Busy Day

**I everybody! I hope you had an awesome thanksgiving! You gotta love a day where all you've got to do is pig out on food. Oh and I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors in this chapter but I typed it up at y lake house and it was hard to get service there so the keyboard on my phone got all messed up. Anyways I LOVE everybody who reviewed! You guys are absolutely awesome and amazing! Keep them coming and enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything at all**

Amber had been in Layla's mind the whole time the Winx had been packing up their stuff. Seeing Amber so depressed and broken really made an impact on Layla's mind._ "What I don't get though," _she thought to herself,_ "Is how she managed to keep up the facade for so long."_

"Hey, you ok Lay?" Musa asked seeing her friend staring off into space.

Layla snapped out of her daze and smiled at the music fairy, "Yeah I'm fine thanks Muse. Hey do you know when the guys will get here?" The guys were supposed to come by and visit as soon as they could. But knowing the police would take forever getting the full story the Winx didn't get their hopes up.

"Yeah," Musa replied, "Brandon texted Stella telling saying the that they'd b here in about twenty minutes. Hopefully sooner if Timmy can get the ship to work without it playing elevator music." Musa smiled deviously.

Layla saw the devious grin and said, "You wouldn't happen to know what happened to it would you?"

"Well when you have a bad boy boyfriend like mine, we can do anything we want to," Musa grinned happily at the thought of her boyfriend.

Layla poked Musa in the shoulder, "Somebody's in looooove," Layla smiled at Musa's happiness. Her relationship with Riven is like a roller coaster. Sometimes they would be happy and joyful, but other times they would get into a fight and break it off. They would always get back together, but it was frustrating for Musa and Riven. But they loved each other very much. Layla could see that and so could all the other Winx and Specialists.

"Do they know they're going to be staying overnight?" Layla asked as she attempted to close her suitcase. .

Musa helped shut the suitcase while Layla zipped it up, "Yep. Luckily Bloom reminded Stella to tell Brandon about the arrangements. They probably packed a duffle bag full of clothes. At least I hope they did."

Finally Layla's suitcase zipped shut. "Thanks Musa. I owe you one."

"Don't sweat it. I already got out of Stella duty when Bloom "volunteered," Musa laughed at Bloom's inability to say no to the fairy f the sun.

Layla laughed to, "I'd have thought Flora would've been the one to have to help."

"Normally yes, but Stella has enough sense not to make an injured fairy go through one of the toughest trials in the universe. Helping her pick out her clothes."

"You gotta love Stella," Layla sighed merrily. Then she remembered she was supposed to help Musa bring some music stands out from the storage and into the music room later. "Hey Muse, we probably won't be leaving for a while. What to go get those music stands?"

Musa thought about it for a moment before grinning, "Why not. It beats standing around here all day waiting for the guys and Stella. Lets go!"

Layla and Musa made their way down to the storage room and collected the stands. They made their way back up to the music room with no out of the ordinary situations. Only when try were about to open the doors to the music room did they hear the sound of a techno piano playing. Cautiously they opened the door, wary of any enemies.

Luckily it wasn't an enemy, but that didn't mean the two girls weren't shocked. There on the piano bench was Amber! The same girl who was supposed to be locked in an underground secret holding cell.

"I thought she was locked up in the cell," Musa whispered in astonishment.

Layla shook her head in amazement, "Looks like she has more tricks than we thought."

Musa was about to ask something when Amber started singing softly,

LIGHTS BY ELLIE GOULDING

I had a way then losing it all on my own

I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown

And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat

And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine It when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine It when I'm alone

Home

Noises, I play within my head

Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing

And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept

In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

Home

Yeah, hee

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

When she played that final note it was like the world had stopped or a moment. Taking in the bittersweet music.

Layla and Musa stared at the fairy of time and dreams. Did that real just happen? Layla and Musa thought. They tore their gaze from Amber and looked at each other.

"Should... Should we be concerned?" Musa asked a little unsteady. She was still in awe from Amber's song.

Layla took a deep breath, steadying her breathing before replying, "With what? The song lyrics, or the facts that she was able to escape her cell and make her way up to this room undetected?"

"Both," Musa said, finally getting her heart rate back to normal.

"I think I've got a plan," Layla started slowly, "but we'll need a certain Specialist's help."

As quietly as they could Musa and Layla walked out of the music room and back up to the dorm. When they got there they saw the guys were already there.

"About time you guys got here!" Stella exclaimed as she got up from Brandon's lap. She walked over to where two suitcases were on the ground and picked them up. She grew the, over to Layla and Musa who caught them, "We've got to gear moving if we want to get settled before dinner!"

Stella marched towards the door with Brandon stumbling behind her with all her bags. Everyone in the room sniggered before following Stella and Brandon. Layla winked at Musa before giving Nabu a peck on the cheek, "How are you doing Nabu?"

"I'm doing great my princess," Nabu said sweetly, "And you?"

Layla smiled at how gentlemanly her boyfriend can be, "I'm doing amazing," she was launched in full conversation with Nabu after that. She didn't even notice they had reached the cellar until Bloom said, "There's Griselda, Daphne give us strength," this caused a round of laughter to erupt from the Winx and Specialists.

They walked over to where Griselda was standing with her hands clasped behind her back, "Now that you are finally here I will show you were you will be staying for the next couple of days," she opened a door to her right and ushered the group in. The room was brightly lit with six beds lined up against a wall. Every bed had a side table with a personalized object on it. Each bed was customized to match the occupants liking. On the far side of the room there were two couches and two chairs with a table in the middle of them. In front of the table was a large TV set with speakers next to them.

"This is the girls' room," Griselda said as she walked into the middle of the room, "Each bed was set up to math each of your likings. For example Flora's bed is the one with pink covers and flowers on the table. The yellow bed is Stella's, and yes the designers left you a makeup set," Stella squealed in excitement and ran over to her bedside table. Griselda rolled her eyes and confined the tour, "Anyways over here you have your TV along with surround sound speakers. The couches, chairs, table will act as you lounge as well as your dining area."

The girls looked around the room, surprised by The way Griselda went out of her way to make the Winx comfortable. "Gee thanks Me. Griselda," Bloom said surprised.

"Don't get used to it. Ms. Fargonda asked me to make sure you were comfortable. I assume you are?" The Winx nodded enthusiastically, "That's good. Now for the boys," she walked out of the room and directly across the hall.

The guys' room was similar to the girls' room. Seven beds (instead of six) were lined up against the wall with night tables and a personalized item on the table. TV was set in the back with speakers and a game station. Two couches and three chairs were set up around a long table.

"Same deal goes for the boys," Griselda said as she gestured got eh room, "Customized bed and item. Helia's is the hunter green one with the pad of paper and pencils. Riven yours is the indigo one with the mini phanto blade." she walked over to the TV and said, "TV equipped with speakers Dan a game station along with the latest video games." The Specialists' jaws dropped in amazement and joy. The Winx laughed at their boyfriends' reaction to the video games

"You'd think they were more in love with the games than with us," Tecna laughed and shook her head.

The boys finally snapped out of their trance when Griselda went on with her explanation, "Now that you have your rooms I will leave. You will be staying here until Ms. Fargonda gets back from her trip and judges the girl. Until then keep an eye on her. Security cameras in the prisoner's room are wired to channels one, two, and three of your TVs. Watch her and take this time to relax and enjoy yourselves. You are all excused from classes and homework until further notice, but that doesn't mean you are allowed to shirk more your duties. Breakfast will be served at nine, lunch at two, and dinner at seven. There are refrigerators filled with snacks and drinks behind the wall across from the beds. Just knock three times on the wall and it will pop out. Remember you are not prisoners here; so don't fell like you can't come out of the cellar. Just make sure all the other students are in class. We wouldn't want your classmates to be wondering why you're not in class. Oh and here are two keys for the prisoners cell," Griselda handed Alex a key and Bloom one, "And under no circumstances are you to let the prisoner out of her cell. And I think that's everything. If you have any questions you know where my office is."

And with that Griselda left the room. Everybody looked at each other, not really sure what to say, finally sick of the silence, Musa said, "We should probably go unpack," then remembering the plan she looked over to where Alex was sitting on his bed fiddling with iPod, "Hey Alex why don't you go checking Amber and tell her what's going on?"

Alex nodded and got up from his bed, "Sure, I'll be right back," he walked out of the room and down the hall. He got in front of the cell door and took out the key and unlocked the door. He knocked on it before entering the room. When he walked in he saw Amber on her mattress with a leather journal on her lap.

"Hey how are you?" Alex asked her a little sheepishly. He felt bad for having her live in a room like this while he stayed in a totally tricked out one.

Amber smiled and pushed herself up and leaned against the wall, "I'm Ok. How about you? I hope Griselda put you in a nicer room than this," she gestured to her room. She wasn't mad at Alex, or the rest of the Winx and Specialists, for putting her in a bleak room like this one. In fact she wasn't mad at all. A little frustrated, but after a "music lesson" she was calm and serene.

"Sorry about Griselda," Alex said, "She's a little rough around the edges." Amber laughed at his obvious observation, but winced in pain after a second. Noticing this Alex said guiltily, "I see you're still hurt."

Amber shrugged and gave him a halfhearted smile, "I've had worse"

"I still feel bad. Do you at least have any pain killers?"

"Don't feel bad, these things happen. And don't worry about the pain. Nurse Ofelia snuck me a bottle before I left the infirmary."

"At least one of the staff members is on our side. You shouldn't have to stay in a musty old place like this. If anything you should be given the royal treatment!"

Amber smiled at Alex's care. It felt good to have someone looking after you, "Thank you, but I know what Griselda's doing. It's standard safety procedure for the school. At least it shows the Griselda cares for the school."

"More like cares for her job!" Alex snorted. _"How could she be so understanding?"_ He thought to himself. He smiled at the sound of her melodious laughter,_ "God she has the most beautiful laughter in the world._"

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Amber said, "Maybe, but the point is she's keeping the school safe."

"You seem to care a lot about the safety of the school and kids in it, especially the Winx."

Amber gave a small smile before replying, "Well it's my job. I kind of have to care about that stuff."

Alex gave her a confused tilt of his head, "You mentioned your job before. What exactly is your job?"

"You'll have to do better than that to get that kind of information out of me," Amber replied with a wink.

"Challenge accepted," Alex grinned. Then he remembered the reason why he came, "I almost forgot! I'm supposed to tell you breakfast will be at nine, lunch at two, and dinner at seven."

"Does that include tonight?" Amber asked a little eagerly. Her stomach gave a loud growl chasing her to blush in embarrassment, "As you can tell I'm kind of hungry."

Alex laughed and said, "For your sake I hope so," he looked around the room for a clock but saw none, "Is there a clock in here?" Amber shook her head no, "Here take my watch. You'll probably need it more than I do." Amber started to protect but Alex cut her off, "No. There's a clock in my room. I don't need it. Take it."

He unclasped is watch from around his wrist and put it around Amber's. She looked up at him in a mixture of confusion and happiness, "Thank you," she whispered, "But why are you being so nice to me? Why are you being so kind? I don't deserve it."

Alex recoiled in astonishment. How could she think she didn't deserve his kindness? How could she think she doesn't deserve his friendship? "Look at me," he commanded. Amber looked up timidly and stared into his deep hazel eyes. He took her hands in his and whispered, "You deserve more than you can imagine. You have done wonderful things and you deserve all the kindness in the world. You saved the girls when we couldn't; you beat up the Trix and taught them a lesson they'll never forget. You've probably done so much more amazing feats that nobody when knows about. Don't ever think you don't deserve someone's friendship."

He pulled her into a gentle hug, careful of her injures. He felt her slender arms wrap around his waist. Alex couldn't help but smile at the fact that he actually got to hug the girl who he was developing a crush for. His smile faded when she suddenly stiffened and pulled away. He looked down at her in confusion and disappointment, but his expression quickly changed into ne of pure concern once he saw the tears in her eyes.

She looked away from him and whispered, "I'm sorry. I just... It's not... I'm scared and I can't..." Amber looked towards him and whispered again, "I'm sorry. The others are probably wondering where you are."

Alex nodded and whispered, "Yeah they are. But remember if you need to talk, I'm here," he rubbed her shoulder before getting up and walking towards the door. He opened it and said, "One of the girls will probably bring your dinner in. Sleep tight Amber."

He closed the door behind him and locked it back up. He walked numbly back to his room he shared with the guys, his mind occupied with the events that just happened. He walked into his room and plopped down on his bed without a word.

"It's about time you got back," Riven smirked, "We were about to send a search party." The guys laughed in merriment and even Alex cracked a smile.

"You better hurry up," Brandon said from his spot by the door, "We're going to have dinner in the girls' room and you know how they don't like it if we're late."

Alex nodded and began stuffing his clothes in the drawers of his nightstand. After five minutes of stuffing he and the other guys walked across the hall and knocked on the girls' room. Once they heard Stella yell, "Come in" the opened the door and walked in.

"Hey boys," Bloom said, "You guys ready to eat?" They all nodded and headed over to where plates of food were prepared on the table by the TV. The rest of the Winx were already there with smiles on their faces. Each boy went over it his respected girlfriend and sat down with them,

"How are you today my flower?" Helia asked sweetly.

Flora giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder, "Better. The painkillers are really helping. Are you ready to eat?" And that's how most conversations were like. The girls and the guys talked, laughed, and joked around. Tecna and Timmy turned on the TV and flipped to a channel that everyone liked. Even Alex who was still a little distracted with his talk with Amber was having a good time.

About two hours into the dinner everyone was still having fun, but now it was Musa's turn in the plan. She walked over to where Alex was talking with Flora, Helia, Tecna, and Timmy. She took his arm and dragged him away form the group.

"So how'd it go with Amber?" She asked him slyly. She instantly regretted it when she saw his face fall. "Is something wrong?"

Alex shook his head and attempted to lighten his face, "Everything's fine. She doesn't seem upset about the way Griselda's treating her. But she was hungry when I left. Anyway you could take over a plate."

Still not entirely convinced Musa nodded, "Yeah I'll go take it over right now." Alex nodded in appreciation and walked back over to the group he was just in. Musa walked over to the table and grabbed a plate full of food. She made a little detour on her way to the door. She walked by Layla and whispered in her ear, "He's definitely hiding something. I'm going to take some food over to Amber and see if I can find anything else out."

Once Layla nodded Musa walked over to Riven and told him where she was going. He nodded and cracked a smile, "All right but don't take it long. Alex nearly took an hour last time." Musa nodded and laughed at her boyfriends joke; at least to him it was a joke. To Musa it was information.

She walked out of the room, taking the key to Amber's cell with her, and over to where Ambers cell was. She unlocked the door and walked in. Amber was on her mattress again, but this time she was writing in the leather journal. She looked up once she heard Musa walk in, "Hi Musa. What brings you here?"

"Just bringing dinner," Musa replied as she walked over to the mattress, "Hope you like it. It's chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes," she set the plate of food down in front of Amber and sat down beside her.

"Looks good," Amber smiled in delight. Her stomach growled in anticipation causing Musa and Amber to laugh. However their laughter quickly diminished as soon as Amber's hands touched the plate. Instantly to chicken, corn, and potatoes turned into a gray, unappetizing, glop. Amber picked up the fork and poked the glop, "Not as appetizing, but its food."

"Barely!" Musa exploded in anger. How could Griselda do that? It was unethical!

Amber shrugged nonchalantly, "At least it's edible," she tried to scoop a forkful of glop, but it put up a fight. After many tugs and pulls Amber was able to get a piece of glop, " At least I hope it's edible." She murmured to Musa with a wink.

She hesitantly took a bite of the glop. It was hard, sticky, and smelled terrible. It tasted like burnt water, which was weird to Amber since it was impossible to burn water. Still she put on a brave face and said to Musa, "We'll its food,"

"But it tastes like something died in it," Musa said as if finishing Amber's sentence.

Amber smiled and took another hesitant bite of food. Once she painfully swallowed the glop she started coughing. Not like a cough to clear her throat, more like a coughing fit. Amber bent over and clutched her stomach wound. Musa jumped up and slapped Amber back. It didn't really do much good, but it's the only thing Musa could think to do at the time.

Finally Amber stopped coughing she was still bent over going for breath. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Thanks... Musa."

Musa rubbed her back soothingly as Amber caught her breath, "No problem. It was Griselda's... I don't even know what to call it, but whatever that gray stuff is caused that," she smirked a bit before asking, "What did you do to Griselda? The girls and I are the only ones able to make her that! "

Amber smiled as she finally caught her breath. Still bent over she replied, "Whatever I did it must've been some accomplishment."

Amber started to straighten up when a jolt of pain went through her back and travelled her stomach. She groaned and doubled over again. Musa, hearing Amber's groan, went around to face Amber again, "Hey you Ok?"

"I think that glop isn't just bad for coughing," Amber groaned.

Musa gently helped lay Amber down on the mattress, "You can say that again," she murmured. Amber smiled slightly but grimaced in pain again as Musa started to roll up her shirt. "I think you just strained yourself. Bandages are still clean. No blood has seeped through. I think you'll be fine."

"That's good," Amber whispered as she rested her head on the mattress. Musa looked around the room for a pillow or blanket, but saw none.

"_Did Griselda even take away all the blankets," _Musa thought irritably, "_Maybe they are here and I just can't see them. Maybe Amber knows."_

Sensing Musa was about to ask something, Amber quickly said, "You should probably be back to the others. They'll wonder where you are if you don't get back soon. Riven will probably break this door down."

Musa chuckled and nodded, knowing what Amber had said was probably true, "Yeah you're right. See ya tomorrow." and with that she left.

Amber sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She picked up the leather journal and took out a pencil she had kept hidden in her bag. She opened up the journal and leafed through the pages until she got to a blank one. She brought the pencil done and began to write,

_Dear diary,_

_It's been a long day. I woke this morning in the infirmary and saw an old friend. Ofelia was there! I haven't seen her since I was eight! She hasn't changed a bit, still the nice caring old lady I met way back when. She asked what I had been up to and if Chloe and Brian were with me. That had brought unwanted memories back. I knew she would be up all night worrying in I didn't tell here, so I told her the whole story, leaving out a few details for her sake._

_I knew she felt bad for every thing that's happened to me, but before we got a chance to actually discuss it old batty Griselda stormed in. Last time I saw her she was just being interviewed for the job. Ofelia told me to act like I was still asleep, but I think we both knew that wouldn't work. Griselda started arguing with Ofelia and threatened to fire her if I didn't come didn't come her._

_Naturally I couldn't let that happened so I got up put of bed and walked after Griselda with the Winx behind me. If I'm being completely honest walking is one of the most painful things I have done. My knee hurt from being bashed in tot he ground, my back hurt from being blasted into a brick wall, my stomach hurt from be shot by lightning, and my hands hurt from what happened before the Winx fiasco, and to top it al off my eyes were acting up again. I'm already in the second stage so the irritation and stinging sensations mean I'm going back to the first._

_Layla had come up to help me early on in my trek. She wrapped my arm around her shoulders, taking some of the weight off my bad leg. I couldn't really tell her thank you at that point since my eyes were already starting to act up so I just smiled at her. I couldn't really see if she accepted my smile or not but I hope she did._

_Unfortunately about three quarters of the way through the school my eyes were pushed over the edge. I had to veer off to a nearby wall and wait for transfer to end. I could tell the other girls were nearby since their voices were close but I paid no attention. Finally with one final burst the transfer was complete. I could tell the Winx were confused but I just told them everything was fine and I walked off on my own._

_Walking hurt even more without someone helping me, but I have to deal with it. It's what I've been trained to do and I'm not going to quit now. I finally made it down to where Griselda was standing in front of a big steel door. I already knew it was my room by the way the door was rusty and old._

_The Winx had caught up by now. After a few jokes and making fun of Griselda, she finally got the door open. My room was small and gray with one barred window near the ceiling. A mattress stuffed with newspaper was in the middle of the room and there was a bathroom connected to the main room. The bathroom wasn't much, just a toilet and a shower that only let's out cold water._

_As soon as Griselda left I pushed the mattress to the wall under the window and I began a to explore the room. Security cameras were in the four corners of the room, surveying my every move. I decided to act like I didn't know they were there, just to give the others some sense of power._

_I was stumbling around the room when I fell over a trapped door. As you should know by now I am a curious person, so I opened it up and lowered myself down. Magically lit torches lined up against the wall, lighting up the tunnel. I followed the tunnel until it ended. At the end though there was a ladder leading up to the surface. I climbed up the ladder and opened the trapdoor leading up. As usual I was careful other what I was dong, and made sure no one was in the room I was entering. Once I was satisfied I was I was alone I hulled myself up._

_I realize now the tunnel leads to the music room. Just my luck too. I went over to a techno piano, sliding into the bench. I played "Lights" in honor of Chloe and Brian. But as I was playing I thought I felt two auras in the room. Once I finished the song I sat there for a second before scanning the room for the two auras. I was alone._

_I still don't know if I was just imagining things or I was actually being watched, but either way I left the music room after that and went back to my room. I was trying to figure out a chorus for the new song I've been writing when Alex came in._

_I have to say I was touched that he actually talked to me. Ever since that night I've been alone. I've had no one to share memories with or travel with. It was just my shadow and me. But talking and laughing with Alex finally took away the loneliness. It felt really good._

_I started to tear up when he started to talk about all that deserve stuff. I wanted to believe that he was right, but everything that anyone's ever told me says differently. He pulled me into a hug and for a moment I was content. I hugged him back and enjoyed his warmth, but then _he_ flashed in my mind. I had to push away from Alex in fear. I quickly apologized and basically told him to get out. I know I'm a horrible person but what choice did I have?_

_Anyways Musa came in later with some food. Glorious food! I swear I haven't eaten in ages! It was chicken, mashed potatoes, Dan corn! But as always, nothing goes my way. A soon as I touched the food it turned into some kind of glop. I took a bite, but it tasted absolutely terrible! I put on a brave face and talked to Musa a bit to try and distract myself from the food. I ate the glop and chatted with Musa, but then the glop somehow expanded in my throat. I began to choke and pain started shooting around my body. Even Griselda isn't cruel (Not to mention not powerful enough) enough to do something like that. I only know one spell that is able to do that and one wizard capable of pulling it off. _He's_ back._

_Trembling I chanted the counter spell in my head and the food went back to its normal size. After I had fully recovered Musa left to go back to the others. Now here I am on my uncomfortable mattress, cold, hungry, thirsty, hurting all over, and exhausted. I wish Alex were back. He can somehow make everything more bearable. He can somehow slip pass my walls and see me how I truly am. I wish I didn't have these walls but what can I do? It's for the sake of everyone in the universe that I don't let my guard down._

_Well that's all I can write for tonight. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day. Goodnight diary._


	20. A Plan put into Action

Amber woke up, soar, stiff, cold, hungry, and still exhausted. She looked up and saw light pouring out of the window. She rolled over and tried to warm up her battered body. "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound," she whisper sang to herself.

What she didn't know was that one of the Specialists was coming down to give her breakfast. Helia took the spare key out of his pocket and turned it in the keyhole. He used open the door and found Amber on he mattress curled up in a ball. Helia walked over and set the tray down in front of her, "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," she softly replied. She opened her great blue eyes and smiled tiredly at him.

Helia brought the tray off food closer and lifted it up onto the mattress, "I brought you some food. I hope you like toast and fruit."

Amber laughed bitterly, "It'll be hardly that once I touch it."

"What do you mean?" Helia asked quizzically.

His answer was soon answered when Amber picked up the toast. The toast immediately turned black and ashy. Surprised, Helia took the cup of fruit and handed it to Amber. The fruit immediately began to rot and turn into that gray glop. Amber smiled sadly at Helia, "That's why."

"Is this Griselda's magic?" Helia asked slightly angry.

Amber nodded, not looking him in the eyes, "Yeah I think so," and then she added under her breath, "At least she doesn't want me dead."

"What was that?" Helia asked.

"Oh nothing," Amber replied. She started eating the disgusting glop, grimacing as the taste reached her taste buds.

"You know," Helia started, "I never got the chance to properly thank you for saving the girls' lives. Especially Flora," he took a shaky breath, "when Layla told me about what the Trix did to her, and that Kevin guy," another shaky breath, "I just don't know what I would do without her."

Amber rubbed his back soothingly, "Well she's safe now. You don't need to thank me I want to do it. Its my job." She continued rubbing his back to offer a little comfort._ "It must have been awful when Layla told him," _Amber thought to herself, _"Hearing that the one you love most was tortured. That would put a damper on one's confidence."_

Helia straightened up and smiled at Amber, "She wouldn't be if it wasn't for you," Helia thought fiord a moment before continuing, "She wasn't the only one who was hurt. I heard that you got into a fight with the witches. Are you all right? The girls told me you crushed them."

"Yeah I'm fine, and yeah the Trix were… lets just say they let their emotions get the best of them," Amber said mysteriously. She reflexively pulled her journal closer to her. It held to many secrets. No one must read it. Not even the Winx or Specialists. If he found out the information written down in the journal, it could mean the end of the Magical Dimension.

Helia looked at her skeptically, "What do you mean 'they let their emotions get the best of them'?" He had seen Amber pull the journal closer to her, and it made him wonder what was written in it. However he did not want to mention it right now.

Amber smiled at him mischievously, "The Trix and I go way back. Last time we met they pulled out some dirty tricks and thought they'd never see me again. That's why they were so surprised and angry when they saw it was me who was saving the Winx. They were so surprised and angry it clouded their vision and fighting techniques."

"What kind of dirty tricks?" Helia persisted. Amber's vague story intrigued him. He wanted to know more. It would also help the others report to Griselda and keep her away from Griselda.

"You'll have to do better than that," Amber winked at him. She looked down at her half eaten breakfast and handed it back to Helia, "Thanks for bringing me breakfast, but I don't think I can eat another bite."

Helia nodded and picked up the tray of food. Immediately it changed back into half eaten toast and a little bowl of fruit. Amber's stomach growled, but Amber smiled and shook her head. Helia nodded and walked towards the door, "Again thank you Amber. I hope you get better soon." And with that he left the room.

He walked down the hallway and into the girls' room, "You guys hear that?" He asked once he closed the door. All the Winx and Specialists nodded with grins on their faces. Layla had explained a part of the plan earlier. She didn't mention all of it to the Specialists since they weren't as good with relationships as the girls were. The plan was for one of the Winx or Specialists was going to interrogate Amber while the rest of them listened in on the conversation via security channels on the TV.

"We sure did," Stella exclaimed, "And I can already tell you that she has secrets. Its as plain as day!"

"Yeah we all know that. The relax question is what _are _those secrets," Bloom said. She looked around the room at all her friends and said, "Until we find out more about her I don't think we can trust her."

The rest of the Winx and a couple of the guys began to protest loudly, "Whoa girl, I don't think we need to take it that far! I mean sure we don't know a lot about her, but she did save our lives! That's got to count for something!" Musa defended.

"I'm sorry Bloom but that is completely illogical!" Tecna said sternly, "All calculations and charts show that there is a ninety percent chance she is one of us! That she fights for the good guys!"  
"Well what's the other ten percent?" Brandon asked curiously.

Tecna shifted a bit uncomfortably on the couch, "Umm... the other ten percent says she's a merciless assassin hired by an up coming enemy."

Stella slapped Brandon's arm in annoyance, "You just had to ask didn't you snookum?" All Brandon could do was groan in pain.

"Now you see my point!" Bloom screamed above the noise.

Alex growled and stared Bloom down, causing the red head to shrink away. "Amber is not an assassin." He said in a low voice, "She saved your sorry ass and got hurt because of that. You have _no _right to accuse her of _anything_!"

Bloom shrinked even farther away from Alex and into Sky's arms, "Im just saying-"

"Enough," Flora said loudly. Once she had everybody's attention she continued in a much softer voice, "Ms. Fargonda will be back in three days. Until then we will continue doing as Ms. Griselda asked and try to find out more about her. We will not harm her in any way, shape or form. Is everybody clear?"

Murmurs of agreement echoed through the room. Flora smiled and leaned back into Helia's arms. Helia rubbed her shoulders comfortingly and said in a soothing voice, "I think the guys and I should go back into our room and monitor Amber and do a little research. You girls can take a break for now."

The guys nodded and kissed their girlfriends goodbye. They were about to walk out the door when Alex said, "I think I'm going to go for a walk. Anyone want to come with me?"

Musa glanced over and Layla who looked back. They both nodded and said that they would go with him. Fortunately no one else wanted to go for a walk so it was just Layla, Alex, and Musa. They walked up the stars and into the courtyard, talking about everything that has been going on for the past few weeks.

When they reached a bench they all sat down. Musa nodded to Layla who nodded back. Alex didn't seem to notice, but started paying attention when Musa said, "So Alex what do you think of Amber?"

Startled by the question he answered, "Well she seems… safe. I mean she hasn't done anything to betray us."

Layla smiled when he said that, "good because there's something we might want to show you." She got up from the bench and pulled Alex up. Puzzled, he let Layla drag him towards the music room with Musa right behind him, "Umm guys? What's going on?"

"To be honest, we're not exactly sure," Musa said, "But there might be something we want to show you."

"What do you mean 'might'?" Alex asked suspiciously.

Layla laughed nervously as she glanced back at Alex, "Well we're not exactly sure if what we want to show you is where we think it is."

"Well that's reassuring," Alex murmured. He followed Layla through the halls and realized he was walking towards the music room, "You guys aren't going to make me sing again are you?"

"No, but there might be a show waiting for you," Musa answered, "But again we're not entirely sure."

Finally they got to the music doors. Musa put her ear up to the door, listening for any sound of music. When she heard the melodious sound of a piano she grinned. She turned back to Layla and Alex and nodded, 'Ok our show is here. But you have to promise us you wont freak out and you wont show yourself. Deal"

"Ok," Alex said half reluctantly. Musa nodded and opened the door. She gestured for Alex to go and followed in after he and Layla had walked in.

Alex nearly yelped in shock, but Layla had covered his mouth before he could. On the piano bench was Amber, playing a soft sad tune. Layla put a finger up to her lips as Amber started to sing.

(_Because of You _by Kelly Clarkson)

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

_I will not break the way you did _

_You fell so hard _

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_I lose my way _

_And it's not too long before you point it out _

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life _

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_I watched you die _

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep _

_I was so young _

_You should have known better than to lean on me _

_You never thought of anyone else _

_You just saw your pain _

_And now I cry _

_In the middle of the night _

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything _

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in _

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_Because of you_

Alex stood there in shock as Amber let the last note trail off. It was a beautiful sad song with so much meaning to it. To Alex, it was one of the most beautiful songs in existence. "Wow," he breathed, "Those lyrics were just… wow." Layla and Musa nodded in agreement.

"Now you see why we needed to show you this right?" Layla whispered seriously, "There's something bothering her. Something big."

"But we doing know what that something is." Alex finished for her. Layla nodded and gestured for Musa to explain further.

"Whatever this something is, its dangerous. And ambers right in the middle of whatever something is. Layla and I have told the other girls all this and they agreed that we need to help her. Well most of them anyways."

Alex nodded and murmured, "And by most of you, you mean everyone but Bloom."

"Yeah," Layla whispered back, "Blooms been acting kind of strange. Maybe we'll find out while we're helping Amber."

"And how exactly are we going to help her?" Alex asked.

Musa was about to answer when Amber moved from he piano to the- and began a new song.

(_Invincible _by Nikki Flores)

_I am not untouchable_

_I am not unbeatable No_

_I just can´t get used to in _

_Never be immune to it_

_Being is not impossible, yeah_

_How can you just tell me_

_That it's over but I'll be okay _

_Yeah And why, if I'm amazing _

_Was I not enough to make you stay_

_Cause you made me cry_

_So I'm gonna bleed_

_My heart isn't bulletproof _

_Despite what you think_

_You say I'll move on _

_Well that's what I'll do _

_You say it's the best_

_I thing that's only for you _

_So go ahead and go, go, go _

_Why don't you just go, go, go _

_I don't need you, go, go go_

_If what you say is true yes_

_I'm invincible._

_But wish you'd get the tidal bell._

_Heartbreak I have never felt._

_This is what you tell yourself, hey._

_But every word you speak to me_

_Murders in the first degree_

_The way it helps you sleep, soo_

_How could you betray me_

_And expect me not to feel a thing_

_And do you really believe that _

_That it's better now for me _

_Cause you made me cry._

_So I'm gonna bleed._

_My heart isn't bulletproof _

_Despite what you think_

_You say I'll move on_

_Well that's what I'll do _

_You say it´s the best _

_I think that's only for you._

_So go ahead and go, go, go_

_Why don't you just go, go, go_

_I don't need you, go, go go._

_If what you say is true yes _

_I'm invincible._

_You're making excuses,_

_Playing like you're hurting inside_

_Just know my skin is not number _

_And I'm not invincible to all your _

_Cause you made me cry_

_So I'm gonna bleed._

_My heart isn't bulletproof _

_Despite what you think _

_You say I'll move on _

_Well that's what I'll do._

_You say it's the best_

_I think that's only for you_

_So go ahead and go, go, go _

_Why don't you just go, go, go _

_I don't need you, go, go go _

_If what you say is true yes. I'm_

_Cause you made me cry_

_So I'm gonna bleed _

_My heart isn't bulletproof _

_Despite what you think _

_You say I´ll move on _

_Well that's what I´ll do_

_You say it's the best_

_I think that's only for you._

_So go ahead and go, go, go._

_Why don´t you just go, go, go?_

_I don´t need you, go, go go._

_And if what you say is true yes_

_I'm invincible._

Stunned silence filled the room once again. This time instead of disturbing the peace Layla gestured for the others to follow her out the door, "Come on we'll explain our plan outside. Looks like we have a lot more to do than I thought"

**And that's a wrap. I hoped you guys like the chapter enough o review (hint hint****). Anyway I just want to say I don't own either of the songs nor will I ever. I also know I may not have gotten all the lyrics right for the second song. I needed to modify it a little so it fit Amber's situation. Anyway review please!**

-Forever Courage


	21. Interogation and a Sneak Peak

The next day was the day that Griselda would question Amber. But before she did that she went down to the guys' room to ask them and the girls what they had already found out.

"Well, you see," Stella started, "We found out that she has no taste buds." When Griselda gave her a confused look she continued, "I mean that gray stuff she's been eating looks absolutely _disgusting!"_

Griselda's face started turning red. She was about to screech something that Stella wouldn't listen to when Bloom interrupted her, "What Stella means to say, is that she has a very strong immune system (I think that's what the immune system means). We have also found out that she has this _job. _We're not exactly what this job is but it includes the girls and I, and the Specialists. She also seems to have some kind of a past with the Trix. It doesn't sound like they were friends, but I could be wrong."

"Thank you Bloom. I will bring the girl up to the interrogation room to begin questioning," Griselda said authoritatively. She walked out of the room purposefully and towards Amber's cell. She took out her own key and twisted it into the lock. When the door clicked open she barged into the room and surveyed anything out of the ordinary.

Amber was sitting on the mattress staring up at Griselda like she had been expecting her. Without taking her eyes off Griselda, Amber pushed her notebook under her mattress so it was concealed.

Amber smiled up in mock politeness and said sweetly, "Why hello Ms. Griselda! To what do I owe the pleasure to?"

"Shut up girl, you and I are going to have a little chat today," Griselda said as she pulled Amber up from the mattress. Amber wanted to cry pout in anguish as pain shot through her body, but she couldn't show weakness. It was against the law in her mind, so instead she just bit her lip.

Griselda hauled Amber to her feet and dragged her out the cell door, slamming it behind her as she left. Still dragging Amber by the wrist, Griselda dragged Amber up the stairs and down a small hall into a dark room with two chairs and a table between the two. Griselda shoved Amber down onto one of the chairs and walked around the desk and sat in the other one.

"Ok, I'm going to start off easy," Griselda started, "What's your name?"

"Amber," Amber replied.

"Full name?"

"Amber that's all you need to know."

"Ok you know what fine," Griselda said exasperated, "Next question. Where are you from?"

"That's classified information," Amber answered automatically. _"Funny,"_ she thought to herself, _"You'd think she'd gather that I'm not going to tell her anything. This isn't my first interrogation."_

Griselda growled, "And who had the authority to classify this information?"

"I and officials who wish to remain anonymous for the time being."

"Why do they wish to remain anonymous?"

"That's classified information."

"To hell with classified!" Griselda roared, "Now tell me! Who are you and who do you work for?"

"That's classified information."

Griselda let out a frustrated scream. She slammed her fists on the table, causing it to shake. Amber just sat there, stoic and expressionless. Griselda leaned over the table and looked Amber dead in the eye, "Now listen here girl and listen good. You're in way over your head. I suggest you tell me what I want to know before you get it to anymore trouble.

Amber cracked a small half smile and replied, "If I do that it won't be classified information anymore will it? It'll just be information."

**Winx**

Meanwhile back with the Winx and Specialists, everyone was trying to figure out what to do from there.

"So," Brandon started, "What now?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I think now would be a perfect opportunity to search Amber's room for any clues." Layla said getting up from her spot on the couch. She looked over at Musa and the other girls who nodded in agreement. Some guys, however, we're still confused,

"Whoa wait. Tecna what's going on?" Timmy asked his girlfriend, puzzled.

Sky looked over at Bloom and stood up, just as puzzled as Timmy was, "I would like to know too."

"Look guys, we're sorry we couldn't tell you, but Griselda was always by us whenever we tried to tell you," Tecna explained, "What Layla is talking about is that we have found something that will help us know a little more about Amber.

Sky looked over at Bloom and asked, "And this something would be...?"

"Her notebook, " Bloom replied slightly bitter, fortunately no one noticed so she continued, "We think her notebook has some information on her background. Maybe we'll even find out where she's from."

Sky nodded and smiled at his girlfriend. On the inside, though, he was debating with himself whether Bloom was feeling ok or not. _"I mean,"_ he thought, _"She has been distant ever since the whole kidnapping thing. She's probably still recovering from the trauma." _

"Are we going or not?" Riven asked impatiently.

Musa looked over slightly annoyed yet slightly glad that Riven said that. He could have said a little more nicely but he had a point, "Knuckle head is right. We should probably get going before Amber comes back from the interrogation."

Everyone nodded and headed for the door. They made their way towards Amber's cell in silence and when Musa unlocked the door they immediately began searching the room for the notebook.

"Now if I was a notebook where would I be?" Stella asked herself.

"Umm Stell? I don't think that actually helps," Helia said cautiously.

"Found it!" Stella cried as she held the notebook high over her head.

Helia chuckled and pulled Flora event to him and gave her a big, "Even the greatest are wrong sometimes."

"Who knew you could be so cocky," Flora giggled and gave Helia a kiss on the cheek.

Helia grinned at her and said, "That just earned you a romantic walk through the forest when we get back to our rooms."

Flora smiled before pulling Helia over to where the others were gathered around Layla who had taken the book from Stellar. "Ok," she began; "Are we ready?" everyone nodded and murmured yes. Layla took a deep breath and said, "Ok I guess I should I start from the beginning

_Dear diary,_

_ Everything's been happening so fast. I've never really written much before except to help mommy and daddy, but Chloe says if I write down everything that happens to me at the end of every day it'll help me keep my thoughts straight when we travel. But I can tell she's sugar coating it. I know what she's really trying to say, is that I should write down everything so I don't crazy or insane. I may be young but I'm smart._

_ I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Amber Skylar McBride and I am six years old. Chloe is big sister and Brian is my big brother and I have a best friend named Jason. He's really nice and his daddy is friends with my daddy. Or at least that's how it used to be. Brian says I won't be able to see him for a while. But I know he'll try to find me. He always does. He's the bestest friend in the whole wide world._

"Boring!" Bloom said as she reached out to grab the book, "Come on let's read something a bit more interesting!" when everyone stared at her in shock and slight disgust she said, "I don't think reading about some best friend from a long time ago is going t help us get anywhere."

"Fine," Layla said as she flipped to the middle area of the journal. When she stopped flipping then began reading,

_Dear diary,_

_ I... I don't know what to do anymore. I barely have enough strength to write this down. I just can't make this anymore. Ever since this all began my life has been nothing but spiral of despair. Everyone important in my life is gone. They have left me on my own in the universe. Left me in a world filled with pain and sorrow. I feel as if I cannot take another step forward. Which is physically true. My battered, bruised and beatened body near take one more hit. An all this is because of... No I will not say his name. Not now, not ever. He took everything away from me, and I can't take it back._

_ I will never love again. Love will only bring me pain. I have finally learned that and I will never make the mistake of getting to close to anyone ever again. Fate loves to screw with me. Ever since that first day, Fate decided I would be its victim. Ever since Chloe, Brian, and I found out about the job Fate has decided that I would be the perfect one to bear all the misfortunate._

_ But I must carry on. I have a job to do and if I don't carry it out, all the sacrifices that have been made will be for nothing. I will protect the princes and princesses. I will protect the innocent. I will protect the universe. And I will do all that in secret. I will stay in the shadows, and never be seen. I will never take credit for what has happened. If I do, Fate will strike me down again if I do. Bu I will carry this burden on my own, alone. I will carry out this job and protect all the innocent._

_ I guess I should explain how this all happened. It all started t__his morning when…"_

"What are you doing?" a voice sound behind the group. The Winx and Specialists turned around and saw Amber standing wearily under door frame. She took a shaky step forward and asked once again, "What are you doing?"

Everyone was frozen in place. No one knew what to say or do. Not able to stand the silence Musa said, "Amber let us explain."

"Actually why don't you explain to us," Bloom said. She stood and walked over to where Amber was standing, "Why don't you explain to us who the hell you are and what the hell you want?"

Amber stood there in shock. Did they read the journal? How much did they read? He much do they knows. All these questions were whirling around in Amber's mind. "How... How much did you read?"

"Enough to know that you're not who you say you are," Bloom challenged.

Musa got up from her spot and growled, "Bloom..."

"No Musa I think we would all like to hear what Amber has to say."

Amber, who had been stock still the entire time, finally had enough of this. With new found strength she sprinted towards Layla and snatched the journal out from under her. After glancing back real quick to make sure Layla was alright, Amber ran out of the cell with tears streaming down her face.

When she vanished from sight, Musa stomped up to Bloom and shoved her against the wall. "What the hell was that?" she growled angrily. When Bloom didn't answer she pushed the fairy of the Dragon Flame up against the wall, "Answer me!"

"I was just trying to get answers," Bloom defended herself meekly. By now the others had gathered around and were glaring at her angrily.

"You act as though she's the enemy!" Riven shouted angrily, "All she's done since the beginning was save your sorry ass and you act as though she's committed the worst crime in the world!"

"I was just being careful!" Bloom shouted back.

"You call that careful? You treat her worse than Griselda!" Nabu yelled at her.

Tecna, red with rage, screamed at her friend, "What in Magix name compelled you to do that? All the numbers show that Amber has done nothing but help us since we met her and you are treating her like trash!"

Before Bloom could reply Alex growled, "I don't have time for this," he pushed thought the group and out the cell door.

Flora leaned closer to Helia and whispered, "Why do we have to fight? Make it stop Helia. Please."

Helia looked over at Flora and said softly, "Everything will work out Flora I promise. And when this is all over I'll take you out to a nice romantic dinner, just the two of us. Would like that my dove?" Flora nodded and snuggled closer to Helia. Helia smiled and kissed the top of her head and looked in the direction Alex had run off in, _"Don't let her go Alex."_

Alex ran up the stairs, three steps at a time. _"Where would she go? Where would she go?"_ he thought as he ran down a hall. Luckily it was still early in the morning and all the students were still asleep.

Alex bounded down another hall when, suddenly, a memory hit him like a train. He remembered listening to a soft sad song, melodious with so much meaning. Then he remembered Amber sitting on a piano bench singing the song. "That's where she is!" he cried out and raced across the school.

After many twists and turns, Alex skidded to a stop in front of the music room. He opened the door cautiously and peeped inside. Sure enough by the piano, Amber was playing softly on it like she usually does. But this time she was crying. Tears were streaming down her face in an endless stream. Alex stealthily made his way up to the front row of the seats and hid behind one of them when Amber started to sing,

_(Broken Wings by Nikki Flores)_

_In the blink of an eye  
All I believe became a lie  
I need you like the air I breathe  
But your love is out of reach  
_

_Out of reach_

_If this is where our story ends  
Won't you show me how do I begin  
_

_I know that I will love again  
I will I can through till then  
It's time my only friend_

I wish everything could be just like before  
I'm running to the place before we fell apart  
How can I move on to what tomorrow brings  
Tell me how do I fly  
With broken wings

Wish I could undo the past  
Just as easy as you can  
And now I'm learning to believe  
That the healing starts with me  
Starts with me  


_It's like I'm not breathing anymore  
But I'm starting to remember  
What my heart is beating for  
I know the pain won't last forever  
I know that I will love again  
But how will I get through till then  
It's time my only friend  
My only friend  
_

_I wish everything could be just like before  
I'm running to the place before we fell apart  
How can I move on to what tomorrow brings  
Tell me how do I fly  
With broken wings  
_

_Broken wings  
Broken wings  
Broken wings_

I wish everything could be just like before  
I'm running to the place before we fell apart  
How can I move on to what tomorrow brings  
How do I fly  
How do I fly

I wish everything could be just like before  
I'm running to the place before we fell apart  
How can I move on to what tomorrow brings  
Tell me how do I fly  
With broken wings  


_Broken wings  
Broken wings  
Broken wings_

As the last note we played, Amber broke down. She put her hands in her hands and sobbed. It was heart wrenching to watch and Alex wasn't going to stand for it. He got up from his spot and ran over to Amber. He pulled her into a tight hug, hauling her to cry out in surprise.

"Alex!" she screamed and tried to get away, "Leave me alone!" she tried to pull away again, and this time she did manage to escape his hug.

She tried to run away again, but Alex caught her by the wrist. He gently turned her around do she was face him and took both her hands. He was at least a half a head taller than she was so he had to look down at her to see her face. She still had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were puffy and red. None the less he had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Look at me," he commanded softly. When she still didn't look up at him he repeated, "Look at me," this time she did. Her beautiful blue eyes looked up at him. They were filled with so much sorrow and pain it broke Alex's heart. "Lovely. Now listen to me, what Bloom said back there, that was uncalled for. We know that you are one of our friends and you would never do anything to hurt us. She was just trying to be careful."

"If you all truly cared you would have never opened my journal," she replied sadly.

"We did that because we were worried for you. You aren't exactly an opened book you know," Alex smiled triumphantly when he say Amber crack a small smile.

"How much did you read?"

"Enough to know you have had some tough experiences," Alex cupped Amber's face and looked down into her soulful blue eyes and whispered, "Please, let me bear this burden with you. You're not alone."

"I'll tell you," Amber whispered, "But please don't judge me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	22. Her Story part 1

"Well it all started when I was six years old. I lived on a nice city in a forest about a mile from a near city."

_/Flashback/_

_Six-year-old Amber ran into a cozy little cottage with a ten year old boy and a thirteen year old girl following behind her. "Mommy! Daddy we're home!" Amber called through the house excitedly._

_A thirty three year old man walked in with a thirty two year old woman, "Glad to see you made it back safe and sound. Did you have dun exploring?" the man asked little Amber. Exploring through the woods was one of Amber's most favorite thing to do in her free time. Everyone n the family loved to go exploring the vast woods that they lived in._

_Amber jumped up and down, still hyper from the adventure, "Yeah! We found a raccoon's nest not far from Catching River. And there were even baby raccoons! They were so cute daddy! And I even used a spell to make their nest bigger to protect them from all the bad animals! Chloe helped me conjure up some berries and roots for them! And Brian made a little basket to put the food in! The raccoons were so happy!" _

_"I'm sure they were kiddo," the man hugged his youngest daughter. She was still so young, and that meant she had the curiosity of one too. But in this family that curiosity never leaves. It grows just as the kids do._

_The woman rested her head n the man's shoulder and watched her two older children entertain their youngest. "They take after you, you know."_

_"They take after you to Lily," the man replied, "I mean look at Chloe. She's already way beyond her years in magic. She's only thirteen but I bet she's as good as those fairies at Alfea. Her mother is one of the most famous fairies."_

_"I helped a few people, that's hardly worth mentioning. You though, Kyle, are one of the most renowned heroes in the universe! You even have a statue in Maglai."Lilly told Kyle while smiling up at him_

_Kyle flashed a charming smile and looked back at his children, "Our children will be the bravest, strongest, and melt caring hero and fairies in the universe. And they work well together. They'll be a team forever." _

_Lily nodded and walked over to the kids. "Ok kids lunch time!" all the kids sprinted to the kitchen and sat down at the table. They were all hungry from their exploration. Even Amber, who never ran out of energy, was feeling a bit deprived of food. Lily walked over to where a pot was simmering over a first. With magic, she levitated the pot and brought it over to where the kids sat. She poured some soup into all of the bowls, including hers and Kyle's. "Now since it's Amber's birthday I made a her favorite."_

_"Tortilla Soup?" Amber asked excitedly. Lilly nodded and laughed at her daughter's joy._

_Kyle walked in and sat down at an empty spot on the table, "And after we're going to show you what we showed Brian and Chloe in the sixth birthdays. It's a bit of walking though two don't fill yourself up too much."_

_Amber nodded and dug into her soup followed by her brother and her sister. Once she stopped chewing she looked up and at her older sister. Chloe was tall for her age. She had long caramel like hair and sparkling blue eyes, just like Amber. She saw Amber looking a t her and smiled at her younger sister, "Are you excited for dad's surprise?"_

_Brian looked at his two sisters with a bright smile. Brian had bark brown, shaggy hair and a charming smile. He was well built, muscular, and tall. He was very tall for a ten year old. He looked about sixteen with all his traits. He also had dazzling blue eyes, just like the rest of his family. "Yeah Ambs. This is so cool! You'll love it."_

_All the motivation made Amber more excited. She was literally bouncing up and down in her seat. She finished her soup quickly, though still savoring the delicious taste of it. Once she was done she jumped up from her seat and grabbed her boots. Her parents and her siblings all laughed at the littlest's excitement, they hurried up and their soup quickly so as not to torture Amber with the anxiety._

_Once everyone had their shoes on they went outside and started hiking through the forest. The forest was lush and full of trees, flowers, bushes, plants and just nature in general. Animals bounded across the forest floor, playing and else arching o food. When the animals were playing and running around, Chloe and Amber would join in and play along while Brian would chase them around. Lilly and Kyle laughed as their children played along while using their physical and magical training to their advantage._

_Finally they stopped in front of a fern thicket. Kyle knelt down and looked his youngest daughter in the eye, "Now Amber you have to promise us that you will never show this to anyone outside of family. Not even Jason can see this, only family. Do you understand?"_

_Amber nodded eagerly. Her family laughed at the young child. They all remember when they had first seen the surprise. They acted the same was Amber was. Lily looked at Amber once before parting the ferns. She gestured Amber through and, slowly, amber walked through. Once she stepped through the thicket she was astounded._

_There in front of her, was a large meadow with bright flowers everywhere. There were blue flowers, green flowers, yellow flowers, orange flowers, red flowers purple flowers, white flowers. Trees surrounded the meadow in a protective way. Like it warded off all harm and danger. A large waterfall roared on one side of the meadow. At the bottom of the waterfall a large pool of water trickled off into a peaceful stream. Animals of all shapes and sizes scampered across the grassy floor, all in complete harmony._

"_Whoa," you Amber breathed. Her eyes widened in astonishment at the beautiful scene in front of her. Despite her age, Amber was could tell how amazing everything in front of her was. She hesitantly brushed a petal of a pale blue flower, marveling a throw soft it was._

_Kyle stepped forward and put a hand on Amber's shoulder. "This is our safe haven. Nobody but family can find this place. Our ancestors made it back when the universe was first created. Our family has been the protectors of the universe and all the inhabitants for as long as time. There will come a time when six princesses will come into this world and whoever is the protectors at the time must do all they can to make sure they are safe. They hold the balance between good and evil. They fight off the evil that will threaten the world."_

_Amber looked up at her father and asked, "When will these princesses be born?"_

_"I don't know exactly when sweetheart, but whenever these princesses are born the current protector will be a legend. And that's where this place comes in," her mother said to Amber, When it's you and your sister's and your brother's time to protect, you will be on missions and quests. Sometimes these missions will get really dangerous and you will need a safe place to stay. And that's where this place comes in. It's called Harmony's Meadow. Only our family can see it, no one else can. Here we can be safe and sound no matter what goes on around us."_

_Amber looked over at Chloe and Brian who smiled encouragingly back at her. They walked up to their little sister and put a hand on each of her shoulders, "When we take on the job, we'll be the best protectors in the world. Nobody can stop us," Brian said confidently._

_Chloe smiled at how brave her two younger siblings were, "Yeah and with a little bit of training from mom and dad, we'll be unstoppable!" She fisted her hand and put it out in front of her. Brian smiled and placed his fist next to Chloe's. They looked over to their littlest sister. Amber looked at Chloe and Brian, then at her mom and dad. She looked back at the two fists in front of her and added her own._

_"Forever Courage!" _

_Later that night they had just eaten dinner and were getting ready to open Amber's presents. They were all gathering in the small living room when the doorbell rang. Amber got up from here spot on the floor and went over the door to open it._

_"Jason!" she screamed happily and threw her arms around her best friend._

_Jason was the same age as her and just a little bit taller. He had brown hair spiked up and slicked back like a pirate's. He had green eyes with golden flecks in them. She wasn't exactly a scrawny boy either. In fact he was rather muscular for a six year old._

_"Hey Ambs! Thought I'd swing by and give you your present," Jason replied as he took out a small wrapped package._

_Amber smiled sweetly at him and said, "Aw your didn't need to get me anything."_

_"But I wanted to," he countered and hand her the present. Amber smiled sweetly at him before taking the lid off of the box. Inside if it was a charm bracelet. Others were three charms on the actual bracelet. There was a rainbow, a bow with an arrow in it, and a flower._

_Amber slid it onto her wrist and smiled. It was perfect. "Thank you Jason. Thank you."_

_"Only the best for my best friend." Jason replied blushing_

_Amber was abortion say something when lily called out something from the living room. Amber rolled her eye and turned back to Jason, "Sorry my parents need me. Bye Jason and thank you again for the bracelet."_

_"No problem Ambs. See your tomorrow," he waved at her once before running off._

_Amber smiled and closed the door. She took a deep breath before making her way back over to the living room. She sat back down on the floors and looked up at her parents. "You needed me?"_

_Kyle smiled at her and handed here a wrapped gift, "It's time for presents!" Amber nearly squealed in excitement. She tore the wrapping paper off of the rather big gift. Underneath all the wrapping paper was a case, a guitar case. Amber looked up at her father in astonishment._

_"Dad are you sure?"_

_Kyle smiled at his youngest daughter and ruffled her blonde hair; "This guitar has been in my family for generations. It's kept us happy and down to earth. I think it's time from you to have it. But you have to learn no to play it first, and I think abroad and Chloe can show you how to do that." he looked over at his other two children who nodded in agreement._

_Amber carefully set the guitar back down in the ground. She got up and hugged her dad, Thank you daddy."_

_"No problem kiddo." he replied hugging his daughter. He let her go and gestured for his wife to give Amber her gift._

_Lily walked over and placed her gift in front of Amber. Amber looked up at her mother in excitement. Lily nodded and smiled "Go ahead. Open it,"_

_Amber smiled and began to open her present; this time she did it slowly and carefully. When all the wrapping was off Amber smiled up at her mother, "It's your special book."_

_Lily shook her head and said, "No. It's _your_ book now. Once you read some of this, you will learn so much, it will help you on your adventures. This book is a book of spells, potions, herbs, plants, creatures, planets, and pretty much anything you need to help you survive in the universe. All you must do is think of what you want to learn, and then the pages will appear. If you don't know what to read, think of a table of contents." Lily smiled and hugged her daughter, "You will be the wisest one in the universe. You and your brother and sister. You all will be unstoppable."_

_Amber hugged her mother before turning over to where Chloe was bringing over her gift. She set it down before Amber who started taking off the wrapping paper. Underneath all the gift-wrap was a box. Amber tentatively opened the lid. Indie of the box was a blue drawstring bag. Amber looked up at Chloe happily, "Is this what I think this is?"_

_Chloe smiled and nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around her little sister and whispered, "Yep. This is an ever bag. It can hold anything, no matter how large or small, or how heavy or how light. It's all yours."_

_Amber hugged her big sister tightly and whispered thank you in her ear. Brian walked over and sat down beside his two sisters, "Here you go Ambs," he handed Amber a large gift, which she took happily. She tore off the wrapping paper and found two boxes. She took the first box and took off the lid. Inside of the box was a long, silver, powerful sword. She looked up at Brian and table tackled him in a bear hug._

_"Thank you!" she squealed and gaged him_

_Brian laughed and patted her head affectionately, "There's still more" Amber took off the lid of the second box inside of the second box, was a long, brown, flexible bow. On top of the bow was a quiver full of arrows. She looked back up at Brian and tackled him in another bear hug._

_"Thank you!" Amber nearly screamed and hugged her brother. Brian laughed and hugged her too_

_"You still have one more gift," he whispered. Amber looked up t him confused, but her eyes widened when she saw her parents walk over to her and her siblings. Her parents handed her a small box with a green bow. _

_Amber delicately took off the green bow and opened the lid of the box and gasped at what lay beneath it. On top of green silk fabric, lay a beautiful, intrinsic, gold locket. The locket was an oval shape with beaded patterns all over it. It was connected to a silver chain that could easily slip over Amber's head._

"_Its beautiful," Amber whispered as she gingerly held the locket her hand. _

_Lily smiled and said to her daughter, "I can open. Just say reveal and it will open itself. But only thus who you tell the password to can open it. That way it stays safe wherever you go." _

_Amber looked over at her mother thankfully before whispering, "Reveal." Just like her mother had said, the locket clicked open. Amber opened it with care and smiled at what was inside. There were three parts to the locket, a left side, a center, and a right side. On the left side was a picture of her family all gathered around a beautiful lake. They looked so happy and joyful in brought back the memory to Amber. Her father and mother had just finished teaching their children about the fundamentals of nature and how to use it their advantage. It was only midafternoon when they had finished so Lily decided they should have a picnic. Kyle knew that the lake wasn't to far away from where they lived so he took them there. It had been one of the happiest days in Amber's life._

_On the right side there was another picture of Amber, Chloe, and Brian sparring against each other. Chloe was in her Charmix form and had a colorful energy ball formed in her hands and she was about to throw it at Brian. Brian was in his fighting gear and had his trusty sword poised and ready. If Amber didn't know any better she would have thought he was going off to war by how serious he looked. Last of all was little Amber in her first stage transformation. In her tiny hands was a long sword. But there appeared to be some sort of magic on the sword. Even at a young age Amber knew how to use physical combat with magical combat to her advantage. Off to the side were Lily and Kyle supervising. They both wore proud expressions on the faces, obviously pleased with their children. _

_On the middle part of the locket was an empty slot for a picture with the words above, _Family _and below that was _Forever-Courage. _Amber smiled joyfully and launched herself into her family's arms. "Thank you so much," Amber whispered._

"_Only the best for our little fighter," Brian said and ruffled Amber's blonde hair._

_Chloe reached over and took the locket from Amber, "We left the middle part empty because we thought you might want to put your own picture in there." She smiled at Amber before continuing, "Here let me help you put it on."_

_Amber smiled and lifter her hair up to help Chloe pout the locket on her. Chloe unclasped the chin and wrapped it around her sister's neck. She clasped the chain again and said, "Done."_

_Amber smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. "I love it," she told her family._

"_We thought you might," Kyle said happily, "We love you so much."_

"_That we do." Lily added and gave her daughter a tight hug._

"_We wouldn't be a team if we didn't," Chloe smiled._

"_Yeah Forever Courage all the way," Brian said confidently._

_Amber smiled and said, "I love you all."_

"_That's when it all went wrong."_

_Young Amber was still sitting with her family, basking in the love. Unfortunately that moment didn't last long. The whole McBride family was startled when they heard a loud clap of thunder followed by a loud chorus of shouts and screams._

"_Mommy daddy what's going on?" Amber screamed above the noise. She was scared and went to go hide behind her parents. Chloe and Brian too were frightened by the noise and went to go stand by their parents._

"_Mom dad what id that?" Chloe screamed and held onto he two siblings._

_Kyle hugged both of his kids along with his wife before yelling, 'I don't know! We have to get out of here now before-" before he could finish his sentence large torch smashed through their kitchen window. Amber screamed as the glass shattered and fire began to spread through the kitchen quickly._

_Lily tried to use a water spell, but her magic wouldn't work. "Positive magic has been cut off. I ant pout out the fire."_

_Kyle looked around wildly for something to out the fire out, but the fire was already spreading into all the other rooms. "Brian," he screamed to Brian. Once he got his son's attention he screamed again, "Take your sisters and mother and take then out to the forest! Don't come back until I come and get you!"_

"_But Dad!" Brian screamed in anguish. He knew if his father stayed behind her wouldn't make it out. Brian could already feel the steaming hotness form the fire and the smoke was starting to clog his lungs._

_Kyle looked sadly at his family before shouting again, "No. Get your family to safety. Make me proud my boy. I love you."_

_Brian nodded sadly and shouted that he loved his father too. He gathered his sisters up and went to get his mother too but she wouldn't leave Kyle, 'No!" She screamed, "I will not leave you here alone! I will fight by your side!"_

"_Lily think about the kids!" Kyle screamed as he went to go get his sword off the wall._

"_I am Kyle and they need their father! I will help you!" Lily screamed and once again tried to use a water spell. When it didn't succeed she turned to her eldest daughter, 'Take care of your brother and sister. Raise them and teach them everything I have taught you. You are truly the most powerful fairy. I am so proud of you and I love you with all my heart."_

"_No Mom!" Chloe screamed out in pain. She knew she had to take care of her sister and brother but she was still scared. She knew what she had to do, "I love you Mom! I love you Dad!' She screamed and picked Amber up in her arms._

"_We love you too! All of you!" Kyle and Lily said in unison._

_ Lily smiled at her youngest daughter and gave her a quick kiss on the head. "I love you my little dreamer. Be strong and protect the fairies. Your father and I will watch over you."_

_ "I love you Amber. Remember that you still have a family. Listen to Chloe and Brian and take care of yourself. I love you so much," Kyle said softly to his daughter. He kissed her on the forehead and then ushered his children out the back door. He quickly put all of Amber's birthday presents into the ever bag and handed it to Amber. "Now you must go! Remember your mother and I love you with all our hearts!" _

"_We love you too!" the three children called out. Their mother and father smiled happily but disappeared behind the smoke. Shouts and screams could be heard within the house, but Amber, Chloe, and Brian did not turn around to see what was going on. They ran all the way t the forest and his themselves skillfully among the trees._

_Only when they were sure that they were safe did they turn around. Amber had tears streaming down her face and she was sobbing into Chloe's shoulder as she held her. Chloe had tears coming down form her own eyes, but she dared not make a sound in fear that someone would hear her. Brian was crying to, but he tried to be strong. He made a promise to his father that he would protect his sisters and that was what he was going to do._

_When they turned around to look at their house with was completely engulfed in fire. The three kids stared for a minute before Chloe said, "Come… Come on. We should get moving. We'll come back in the morning." Amber and Brian nodded sorrowfully and together, the three siblings walked away form the fire."_

"The next day we came back to our house. There was nothing there except for dust and ashes and two bodies. Chloe and Brian didn't think that I saw, but my Mom's and my Dad's corpses were still on the ground. They were charred and bloody, I dint think I will ever get the image out of my head. It will haunt me forever. Anyway after finding what little provisions we could, Chloe, Brian, and I started our journey. From then on we searched for six princesses and protected the innocent."

When Amber finished her tale Alex immediately pulled the sorrowful girl into his arms. As she cried he kept whispering comforting words to her. He tried to soothe her but inside he was torn apart at the sad tale. "Shh don't worry. Everything is all right now. You're safe. Shh."

Amber sniffed and murmured into his shirt, "That's not even everything. I… I have to tell you why Chloe and Brian aren't here. You… you deserve… you deserve to know."

Alex nodded, knowing that Amber would feel better if she told someone the entire story, "If you want to. Go ahead. I'll be here for you. Every step of the way."

**Aww that was so sad! I almost cried as I wrote that. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Review!**


	23. Her Story part 2

_**Hey everyone I hope you all had an awesome Christmas! And a soon to be happy New Year. Just a heads up, I'm going to be at my lake house for New Years so I might not be able to update. I'll try to, but I make no promises. Oh and I am so so soooo sorry about all the grammatical errors in this chapter and the last one. I think I got everything done. Remember to review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**_

_ Ten-year-old Amber was sitting on cold, earth, ground poking a fire with a long stick. Her appearance hadn't changed much since the beginning. Other than growing taller and slightly skinnier she had t changed. She still had sparkling blue eyes that shone with adventure, her hair was still its blonde color, though now it had did and mud in it. She was much more agile, stronger, and faster than she once was. She had changed clothes and taken showers whenever she could, but unfortunately that wasn't very often. Her current clothes were dirty, ripped, and had some bloodstains. Her ands, legs, face, basically every part of he skin was covered in cuts, scratches, or bruises. She really was a pitiful sight. _

_ Ten-year-old Amber put down the stick and looked over to a fourteen year old boy and a sixteen-year-old girl. "Chloe? Brian? Is this what it's going to be like for the rest of our lives? I mean I love being with you, but I never get to see Jason or anyone anymore. I can't go into a city without using a cover ID or go back home. I can't go to school or have fun like other normal kids. Don't get me wrong I love you guys to death, but will this ever settle down?"_

_ Chloe, the sixteen-year-old girl, smiled at her little sister and said, "I know this is hard and I know that you never get to do anything normal diaries your age do, but we aren't normal people. We hold the weight of the universe on our shoulders. None of us will ever get to have a normal life, but that's ok. We have each other. I'm sure Jason is out there looking for you with the others. And we can't go into cities as ourselves because that could endanger us. Remember what the Company of Light told us on our first day? They told us that we would have to go through great conflicts to get great rewards. The six princesses are safe at the moment, but we aren't. We have to stay alive to keep them alive. We're doing a good thing Ambs."_

_ "Anyways!" Brian interrupted his older sister before she could frighten Amber anymore. "As for going go school, we got Mom's book of everything! Plus we're already smart enough. _

_ "How did you find us?" Brian asked suddenly. He sounded a bit hostile and cautious, but can you really blame him? He and his two sisters had been on the run and fighting for their lives and the lives of all those in the magical universe for four years. To him, Brian thought he was obligated to be cautious around a boy who had suddenly popped put of nowhere. _

_ Jason picked up on Brian's untrustworthy tone and flashed hi one of his charming smiles. "It wasn't easy, but I knew that you guys could use all the help you could get. I've been trying to track you for four years and I've finally found you. Now I can help you with the on the record stuff if you know what I mean."_

_ "Of course we do," Chloe snapped, "We would be six feet under if we didn't know simple things like that. And thanks for the offer, but we ready have support. You can just run back home and forget you've ever saw us."_

_ "Wait!" Jason panicked. He could get kicked out before he could finish his job. "Before you get rid of me, shouldn't you see what Amber thinks? She is part of the group too. Right?"_

_ Chloe and Brian and looked at each other and then at Amber. Amber looked down at the ground, debating on what she should say. Finally she looked back up a Jason sadly, "I'm sorry Jason, but Chloe and Brian are right. We have a mission now and the more people who believe that we're dead the better." When she saw Jason's down fallen face she quickly added, "If you could come with us I would be all for it. But it's just not possible."_

_ Jason nodded, the wheels in his head turning. "I understand," Jason said slowly, "I'll leave you guys alone, but please give me a few days to catch up with you guys. You and I are best friends Amber. We shod catch up. And then, in say a week, I'll go back home and pretend that I had never seen you. Deal?"_

_ Amber, Brian, and Chloe exchanged looks. Brian was still wary, but eventually he nodded. Amber and Brian looked at their oldest member. Chloe nodded too, though she didn't trust Jason. Amber looked a Jason and nodded enthusiastically. _

_ "But only a week. No more," Chloe stated sternly. _

_ "That's more than enough."_

_ The next week passed by in complete bliss. Amber talked, played, joked, and explored with Jason all week. They would wake up every morning make breakfast, and then go exploring for the rest of the day. On the last day, though, everything was completely different. _

_ It was the night of Jason's last day and everyone was gathered around the fire. Amber was sitting close Jason, depressed that this might the last time she ever saw him. Jason held onto Amber's hand, ready to put his plan into action. _

_ "This is my last day with you guys before this meeting never happened. And I just want to say-" Jason started, but then a conveniently placed interruption cut him off._

_ A loud rustling sounded behind Jason. Chloe, Brian, and Amber jumped to their feet and formed a protective triangle together. Jason slowly got up and turned around so he was facing the rustling bush. A cold and evil laughed erupted from behind the bush, "Well, well, well what do we here? Three pain in the asses and their lap dog. Well here's a gift to introduce us!" _

_ A large ball of magic burst from behind the bush and headed straight towards the three siblings and friend. Chloe, Brian, and Amber all jumped to one side, maneuvering together so well they moved as one. Jason jumped to the other side and growled under his breath. Were they trying to kill him? _

_ The ball hit the ground by the fire and exploded when it made contact. Everyone was thrown in different directions, but they were all relatively close to one another. Through the smoke three evil laughs reached Amber's ears. Amber peered through the smoke and barely made out three floating figures. All three were obviously witches, that was for sure, but what Amber didn't know was how powerful they actually were._

_ The first witch, the one in the middle, looked to be the leader of the group. She had waist length, silver white hair and evil blue eyes. She was wearing all blue clothes and had blue eye shadow. She had an air of authority that made Amber grimace in disgust. But with all the blue clothing and with her white hair, it almost made her looked like an icicle to amber._

_ The second witch, the one on the left, seemed to be the strategist of trio. She had brown hair that went down to her knees with matching eyes. She wore all purple or dark blue clothing that made her sink into the shadows. To Amber, she looked a lot more dangerous than her appearance let on._

_ The third witch, the one on the right, was obviously the fighter. She had dark blue, frizzy hair that looked like a storm cloud. She wore a sickish pink colored clothes and her eyes were and evil, dark, gray colored eyes._

_"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the silver haired one said, "My name is Icy." _

"How fitting," _Amber thought in her head._

_"I am Stormy," the frizzy headed one said._

"How ironic," _Amber laughed in her head. She knew that now was not the time to be cracking jokes, but their names made so much sense it was funny._

_"And I am Darcy," the strategist declared._

"The odd name out," _Amber thought to herself._

_ "And we are the Trix!" they cried out together. _

_ Amber glanced over at Chloe who was slowly inching her way towards Amber. Amber glanced over her other shoulder and saw Brian doing the same thing. Amber could tell they had sized their opponents up as well. It was one of the first things tie father had taught them before they passed away. And she could tell they knew the same thing as she did. The Trix wanted something from them, but they couldn't give it. Whatever _it _is the brother and sisters could not give it to them. Whatever it was it could mean dire consequences for the entire magical universe. And that was exactly what Amber's job was trying to _prevent.

_"Ok. What does that mean?" Brian asked bluntly. He didn't like to play games in these kinds of situations. Whenever his family was in danger he didn't fool around. If they were confronted by an enemy like they were now he made sure he knew what the enemy wanted first so Chloe, Amber, and him could come up with a plan. _

_ Stormy looked like she wanted to strike Brian down with one of her spells. But before she could Darcy put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back. Stormy glared at Brian and snarled, "For your information we are the future rulers of the universe. Once we get the information out of you, we'll be able to kill those fairy princesses and then there won't be anything that could stand in our way."_

_ "And what makes you so sure that we have the information that you need. Our parents were corporates for a potion making company. If you want tot know the ingredients to an invisibility potion we could help you, but we don't know anything about six princesses.' Chloe improvised confidently. She made sure she had a shaky voice that quivered with every other word to make her act more believable. She just prayed that Amber and Brian picked up on her act._

_ Fortunately they did. Amber looked up at the three witches with fake fear in her eyes. "Ye... yeah. Mom and Dad had... had to... to leave for some... some conference... in... in Eraklyon. Some people set... set fire to our condo. We... we were just trying... trying to find our parents." Amber let some fake tears roll down her cheeks to help her act. _

_ The Trix laughed at the McBride children. Ha. Do really expect us to believe that? We know who you are and who your parents are. In fact we are the ones who burned down your house. We killed your parents and we'll do the same thing to you if you don't tell us where the princesses are." Icy threatened with a sick grin on her face._

_ "YOU KILLED OUR PARENTS?!" Brian roared in rage. He drew his sword from its sheath and readied himself to charge the witches._

_ Chloe and Amber to felt rage boil in their souls. They quickly transformed into their Charmix and got ready to use their most powerful spells. "We are going to kill you," Chloe said in a low dangerous voice that made shivers go up the Trix's spines, "And were going to kill you so slowly you'll be begging for mercy. We will make sure your deaths will go down in history as the most painful way to die. We will have you on your knees begging us to kill you."_

_ "And we will get our vengeance. You will pay for the Hell you've put us through. You will pay for the all the grief and hardships you've put us through. You will die." Amber finished. Her eyes were lit with revenge and all her energy was coursing through her veins. It was like she was on a sugar rush. Only much more deadly._

_ The siblings' speech had frightened the Trix to the core. If it weren't for the thought of universe domination they would have high tailed it out of there. But instead of running they made do for stalling._

_ "I'd love to see you try. We are the most powerful witches of the century!" Icy declared confidently._

_ "As you wish," Amber growled. She made a quick hand signal to her brother and sister before rushing to attack the Trix._

_ Icy looked alarmed by what she just said, "Wait I didn't mean-" she stopped talking as Brian's sword came down on her. She quickly jumped out of the way and ran back to regroup with Darcy and Stormy, but Brian chased after her and swung his sword at her. Icy quickly dodged and screamed, "Pierce attack!" little ice shards appeared out of thin air and aimed themselves at Brian. They flew down on him faster than Icy could believe. Unfortunately for her Brian was good, really good. He rolled over to the side and used his sword to block the ice shards from piercing him. When the attack was done Brian glared at Icy before attacking her again._

_ Meanwhile Chloe was fighting against Darcy, both using their intelligence to try and gain the upper hand. Darcy was strong and smart; she lacked awareness of what happened around her. Chloe meanwhile was strong, smart, and aware of her opponent's strengths and weaknesses. _

_ "Red Bomb!" the fairy of color cried out. But instead of aiming the spell at Darcy se aimed it at the ground below Darcy. As it connected with the ground smoke billowed up and into the twos' eyes. _

_ Darcy faltered fro a few moments. She rubbed her eyes and blinked rapidly to try and regain her sight as well as to get rid of the stinging. All her was aware of was the red smoke that surrounded her and the burning sensation on her eyes. Fortunately that was what Chloe was hoping for. While Darcy was blinded Chloe cried out again, "Stream of Colors!" Darcy as knocked backwards and fell unconscious against the ground._

_ Amber had the toughest opponent. While Stormy wasn't bright at all, she was violent. And that made her dangerous. "Dream Sting!" Amber cried out. A misty blue dart appeared in her hand and she quickly threw it at the witch who was flying towards her. The dart hit its mark, exploding in Stormy's face._

_ "Ahh! Stupid little brat! You'll pay for that!" Stormy shouted, "Electric Rage!" Amber's eyes widened as she saw the attack come closer. She didn't have enough time to dodge out of the way. Stormy thought for sure that the little fairy would die once her attack hit her. Stormy grinned sadistically as she saw her attack about to hit Amber. But her smile soon disappeared as Amber waved her hand through the air. Magically a sword appeared, blocking Stormy's attack. _

_ Amber blew a stray strand of hair from her face and glared at Stormy, "Big mistake." Amber said that so quietly, but Stormy could hear it twenty feet away. Amber clutched the sword in both her hands and murmured, "Time's Pain." immediately after she said that the sword lit up with what looked like blue fire. With rage filled eyes, Amber shot through the air towards Stormy. Paralyzed on the spot, Stormy could only watch as the angry fairy slashed her sword on her. Stormy cried out in pain as the sword made contact with her skin. What looked like blue fire turned out to be something much worse. Stormy didn't know what it was, but it burned and froze her at the same time. Stormy screamed out in pain and fell back to regroup with her sisters._

_ Icy saw Stormy fly back to where Darcy was starting to regain consciousness. Icy saw the motive and followed her youngest sister back. Icy dodged another blow from Brian and shot through the air as fast as she could. When she got to where Darcy and Stormy were now floating in the air Icy quickly summed up their situation. _

_ They were currently being surrounded by three angry orphans who's parents they had killed. Those said parents were two of the most powerful people in the world so those traits were passed down onto these three kids. The three kids were fit and hadn't seemed to drain of any energy throughout the fight nor did they have any injuries._

_ Icy looked over at her sisters and herself. Darcy had a head injury that was still bleeding and her eyes were bloodshot. Stormy had a large gash with what seemed to be a blue burn that surrounded it. The gash was still bleeding and seemed to cause Stormy a lot of pain. Icy looked down at herself and recorded her injuries. She was sure her nose was broken from when they boy had punched her in the face and she had a cut on her thigh. It wasn't deep and it had stopped bleeding a while ago, but it still hurt a lot. _

_ The Trix were al exhausted and could barely keep themselves from falling over. Icy knew that she and her sisters were going to die if she didn't do something fast. The two fairies and the hero were only about ten yards away and closing in fast. Icy looked around wildly for one last chance. That's when she saw him. A boy about the same age as the youngest girl. He was just standing there watching the fight and smiling to himself, like he enjoyed how things were playing out. She vaguely recognized him, but she didn't think too much of it seeing as she was about to die._

_ The three orphans were five yards away now and poised for the killing blow. "Any last words?" Chloe asked coldly._

_ Icy glanced over at her sisters and saw fear in their eyes, which matched what she felt. "_This better work," _she thought to herself before laughing humorlessly, "Yes one last thing. We're not going down alone." As soon as she said that last word she conjured an icicle and shot it at Jason as hard as she could. _

_ Jason stood there shocked. Why would Icy throw the icicle at _him? _It didn't make sense! He stood there paralyzed as the shard of ice came hurtling towards him. _

_ Amber had seen the icicle fly towards her best friend and cried out in fear. "No Jason!" Forgetting her brother and sister for a moment Amber flew as fast as she could towards Jason. _

_ Jason didn't even see Amber flying towards him until it was too late. Amber let out a cry of pain as the icicle pierced her in the chest. Amber transformed back to her normal clothes and rolled lifelessly onto the ground. Everyone stood in their spot, stunned at what happened. Only Brian broke the silence once he snapped out of his state._

_ "AMBER! NO!" Brian screamed and sprinted towards his fallen sister. He pushed Jason out of his way, not even caring when the Trix caught him and stood him up. Brian gathered Amber in his arms, tears streaming down his face and onto her lifeless cheeks. He let out a strangled cry of despair and sobbed into Amber's shirt. _

_ Chloe had flown over and knelt down next to her brother and let out a scream of anguish. She took Amber's limp hand and cried into Brian's shoulder. She looked at Amber's body and let out another scream of pain. Blood was starting to pool around Amber. The icicle had hit a major artery, causing blood to flow out of her body quickly. Chloe whipped around and screamed at the Trix, "You monsters! I swear on my parents' graves you will pay!" _

_ With newfound strength the Trix flew over to where the Brian and Chloe were kneeling next to their dead sister. "Haha," Darcy said, "I think we won sisters! And the best part is we didn't do this alone. We have to give credit to the person who helped us track you-."_

_ Darcy never got to finish her sentence. A glow from Amber's body interrupted her. Amber's body floated up in the air and glowed a brilliant blue light. Her hair was pulled from its ponytail and cascaded down her back. Her normal attire was replaced by short white shorts with light blue streams coming up the side. Her shirt was replaced by a sleeveless tee with two blue stripes crossing each other on the front and back of her shirt. A choker that looked like a clock appeared on her neck and a ring with the shape of a cloud appeared on her finger. Lastly, she opened her inherited blue eyes. They shown with such brilliance it made the Trix falter in place._

_ "Amber," Chloe and Brian whispered. When their little sister touched the ground they immediately pulled her into a tight group hug. _

_ "Don't you ever do that again. Don't scare us like tat again," Brian said, relieved that his little sister was alive._

_ Amber smiled and snuggled into her family's arms, "I'll try not to."_

_ "You're and Enchantix fairy now. Mom would be proud of you," Chloe murmured. It was true. Their mother would always glow with pride whenever one of children had done something above their level of skills._

_ Amber smiled up at her older sister. She was about to say something but quickly changed her mind and screamed, "Duck!" she pulled Chloe and Brian down, watching as a wave of electricity pass over them. Amber straightened up and saw the Trix seething in anger._

_ "You think you won?" Icy asked. Her eyes were wide and had a crazy gleam in them, "This is far from over! Blizzard!" snow and hail began to pelt down on the three siblings and the temperature dropped dramatically. _

_ Shivering, Amber screamed, "Time Bomb!" a large orb appeared in her hand, energy swirling inside of it. Amber grinned and threw the ball as hard as she could at the Trix. It hit them dead on. The Trix let out a cry of pain as the orb hit them. They hit the ground behind them, but they got up quickly._

_ "You'll pay for that," Darcy muttered, "Remote Witch Slam!" _

_ Chloe raised her hands and shouted, "Shield of Colors!" Darcy's attack hit the shield with a lot of force. It caused Chloe's knees to buckle and her biceps to strain, but she didn't let the attack past her._

_ Once Darcy's attack was finished Brian jumped up from behind Chloe and slashed at the Trix, cutting Stormy's stomach and Icy's forearm. Amber smiled at how confidently she and Chloe and Brian attacked together. It was like they knew what the others were going to do. _

_ Amber was shaken from thoughts when she saw Jason rush into the battle. He unsheathed a hidden dagger and ran towards the Trix and the McBrides. Amber smiled again and ran towards the fight to meet him there. What happened next she would have never expected._

_ Amber was attacking Darcy for a second before she heard a shrill cry of pain. She quickly brought her sword down on Darcy and knocked her backwards before turning around herself to see what had happened. Amber whipped around in time to see Jason stab Chloe in her left shoulder and then kick her off of the dagger. Chloe let out another scream of pain as she crumpled to the floor, alive but bleeding and in pain._

_ Brian too, had seen what had happened and was running towards his fallen sister. When he saw Jason smiling triumphantly down at Chloe he yelled, "You bastard!" he rushed towards Jason and slashed his sword across Jason's chest. A large cut appeared on Jason's chest, but it didn't seem to affect him that much._

_ "Anti pain spell. I can't fell pain." Jason said and slashed his own dagger down Brian's leg. Brian let out a cry of pain, but tried to fight it. Jason laughed at Brian's futile attempts to fight with a fatal wound. He slashed his dagger again, this time across Brian's throat. Brain gurgled on his own blood as he fell to the floor, chocking n his won blood._

_ Amber let out a cry of fear and pain. She had just seen her best friend try to kill her only living family left with her. She didn't know what to think. She didn't want to fight Jason, but she knew that Jason wasn't the Jason he was when they were little. This Jason was a monster."_

_ Amber let out another pained cry before screaming, "Nightmare's Blessing!" a streak of red lighting flew towards Jason which hit him in the chest. But it didn't work. Jason couldn't fell pain. He just marched forward and swung his dagger Amber who rolled out of the way. Jason continued his onslaught of attacks on Amber who blocked them with her sword or dodged them._

_ Finally Jason got a lucky hit. He faked a blow to Amber's left arm but quickly ducked and stabbed her in her right knee. Amber screamed in pain, but didn't have a chance to retaliate. Jason swung his dagger and slashed her across the back. Amber tried to stay up and fight, but Jason kicked her in the stomach, casing her to tumble back and fall beside her two siblings._

_ The Trix had been watching the fight walked over and stood above Amber with Jason in the middle. _

_ "Why...?" Amber croaked out. She had to know what made her best friend want to kill her and her family._

_ Jason knelt down and tucked a stray hair behind Amber's ear. "Because my father has always been undermined by your family. My family used to be the most powerful and respected family in all of Magix, but then your father and mother fell in love. They became known throughout the universe. My family was forgotten, like a child with an old toy he doesn't like anymore. When my mother died that was the breaking point. I vowed that would bring my family back up to power. I promised myself that I would take down your family the same way you took down mine. I promised I would bring my family back up to the top. And the day that my father died was the day I met these witches. I promised them I would get them the information they wanted and I would help them with universal domination if they helped me kill you. We set your house on fire that night and I watched as your parents tried to fight off the magic flames. I thought that you and your sister and brother got stuck in the fire, but I was mistaken. I tracked you down and pretended to be your friend again. And now here we are, you about to die along with the rest of your pathetic family, and me and these witches about to rule the universe. Goodbye Amber."_

_ Jason brought the dagger down and stabbed her in the chest. Amber screamed in pain and let a few tears trail down her face. Jason smiled and twisted the dagger a bit, causing Amber to scream in pain again. Finally he pulled the dagger out of her chest and kicked her in the stomach before walking away with the Trix trailing behind him._

_ Amber cried in agony as she saw Chloe and Brian hanging onto their last life strands, "I am so... sorry guys. I... love you... Chloe. I love... you... Brian. I... love you... so much."_

_ "Love... you... to." They answered her. And with that said, Brian and Chloe died with their arms around Amber and each other. Amber cried for so long after that. The pain of her physical wounds and the pain of having the last remaining family members ripped from her tore at her soul. That pain stuck with her to the present day._

"I don't know how I managed to live. All I remember was hurting all over and burying Chloe and Brian. I guess I passed out after that, but the next thing I knew I was at Alfea with Ms. Fargonda looking after me." present say Amber snuggled deeper into Alex's arms and sniffed into his shirt. "It hurts so much. I still have nightmares about that night."

Alex looked down at the crying girl I pity. It must be traumatic watching your family die right in front of you. Killed by your best friend too! Alex kissed the top of Amber's head and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry I will never leave you. I'll protect you. You have a family now. You will never be alone again. I promise."


	24. The After Math

**Hey everybody! I hope you all had a wonderful New Years! Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, I was up at my lake house and then the day after we got back I had to go get surgery on my knee again so I've been a little tight on time. But I'm here now and mi. already starting on the next chapter. Anyways here's the chapter and I hope you like it.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Alex held Amber with all the care in the world. She was in a fragile state and it killed him to see his crush like this. Amber still had tears streaming down her cheeks, but her sobbing had subsided and was replaced by a constant sniffling. Alex continued to hold Amber, offering what comfort he could at the moment. He couldn't even begin to imagine all the horror this girl has gone through. His heart ached for Amber. She had gone through so much, probably more than Alex will ever know. From just two stories Amber has faced death, betrayal, trauma, and pain beyond belief. Alex promised himself he would never hurt Amber like that. Not now, not ever.

Alex looked down at the crying girl in his lap. She was starting to calm down, but he could still see she was upset and scared. He didn't want to move the poor girl, but Alex knew they would have to get back to the others sometime.

"Amber?" Alex whispered in her ear. Amber looked up meekly at him. Alex stared into her bright blue eyes, allowing himself to get lost in them for a moment. Then that moment passed her whispered again, "We should leave soon. The others will start to wonder where we are and the other fairies here will get out of class soon. Do you think you can come back with me?"

Amber sniffed and nodded, a little hesitant. "I... I think so," she said uncertainly. Amber put her hands on Alex's shoulders for support, and hauled herself up. She wobbled once she was on her feet, but Alex quickly steadied her.

"Are you're sure you're ok?" Alex asked concerned for her welfare.

Again, Amber nodded and said, this time with more confidence, "Yes. I'm fine." Alex could still detect uncertainty in her voice, but didn't stay anything.

Alex nodded, now understanding how self willed she was. Having to survive in her own for so many years, had taught Amber to rely only on herself. She couldn't trust anyone because she was afraid to get hurt again. That's why she never was openly friendly to anyone other than the Winx and Specialists. Why she was nice to Alex and the others was till a mystery to him, but Alex promised himself he would unravel the mysterious girl in front of him. And that was a promise he intended to keep.

Alex shook his head, clearing all his thoughts. He got up from the floor and looked at Amber one more time to make sure she was all right. Her eyes were red and puffy and she till had tear trails n her cheeks. All in all, even a blind person could tell she had been crying.

Alex motioned her forward and asked, "You ready?"

Amber nodded and took a hesitant step forward. As soon as she put weight on that leg she groaned in pain and collapsed. Luckily before she could hit the floor, Alex caught her in his arms. He looked down at her and whispered, "You're not ready." Amber laughed softly, but immediately whimpered in pain. Alex looked down heartbroken at the battered girl in his arms. "You're on a lot more pain than you're letting on." It wasn't a question, it as a statement.

Amber shook her head and attempted to get up again, but Alex overpowered her. He gently grabbed both of her forearms and helped her on her feet. Once she was Amber tried to take another step, but just like before she collapsed. Alex caught her, looking into her bright blue eyes. He saw so many different emotions swim in them. He saw pain, grief. Sadness, exhaustion, but most of all, he saw self-loathing.

Before he could say anything though, Amber groaned, "I'm... I'm fine."

"No you're not," Alex said firmly. He saw the sadness swim her eyes again and immediately felt bad and said in a more gentle voice, "I'm worried about you Amber. It may be hard to believe, but there are people out there who care for you. Let me help you."

Amber let more tears stream down her cheeks. It was all coming so fast. For the last eleven years of her life, it was do or die. She had so many enemies, only a few assets, and no friends. When she had taken her official job the bosses told her that she would go through many hardships alone. They told her that she would never have the luxuries that normal fairies would have. They told her that she would have to protect the six fairies who would save the world, but she would never get to actually meet them. They told her that she would have to protect them and not care if her own life was in danger. Amber had taken these words to heart and followed all their rules. Now that Alex was telling her all these sweet things, it was all so confusing. She had been told at a young age all these life hardening things while in just a few seconds Alex had told her the exact opposite. What should she believe?

While Amber was having this internal battle with herself Alex was looking at her on concern. It was obvious that she was having trouble understanding all this. It was obvious that Amber was confused and conflicted, but Alex knew that she needed help. Before Amber could say anything, Alex bent down and carefully scooped Amber up in his arms. Amber let out a startled cry, but settled down once she realized what Alex had done.

Alex gave her his signature smile and said, "I couldn't let you walk on your own. It hurts you too much."

Amber nodded and snuggled into his arms causing Alex to blush. He carried her out of the music room and back down to the cells. He put his ear up to the Winx's room door and faintly heard voices talking.

_"The others must be in there,"_ Alex thought and turned around. He put his ear up to the guys' door and listened carefully. When he didn't hear anything Alex shifted Amber so he could open the door. He pushed the door opened and then shut it behind him with his foot. He carried Amber over to the black leather couch and set her down carefully.

Alex noticed Amber's eyes were fluttering closed, though she was fighting it. Alex smiled and whispered in her ear, "Go to sleep. When you wake up I'll be here right next to you."

Complying with Alex's command, Amber smiled and peacefully fell asleep. Her face was fit into a calm and content expression, one Alex had never seen on her face. It warmed his heart to see her this way, happy and safe.

Alex got up from his spot next to her and walked over to his bed. He tore off the top blanket, while also making sure he didn't wake Amber with any noise. He walked back over to where the fairy if time and dreams slept and draped the blanket over her. Once she felt the blanket, Amber unconsciously curled up and clutched the blanket closer to her.

Alex smiled and tucked the blanket around Amber. Once he was sure Amber was comfortable, Alex walked out of the room silently. He closed the door behind him as quietly as possible so as not to wake Amber. Alex sighed and walked over to the girls' room. He opened the door and looked at all the surprised faces in front of him. All conversation had stopped when he walked in, leaving Alex to wonder what they were talking about.

For a moment nobody moved. Then Stella jumped up and walked starving up to him. "Where's Amber what happened with her? Is she all right?" Stella demanded answers.

Flora, still shaky from all her injuries, limped over to Stella and put a soothing hand on Stella's shoulder. "Don't worry Stella, I'm sure Amber. But let's let Alex explain what happened. Come on sweetie," she directed the last sentence to Alex. She took Alex's hand and led him over to the others. Stella huffed and walked back to a random and sat down next to him.

Flora went to go sit by Helia and Layla while still dragging Alex with her. She sat between her two friends and motioned Alex to sit down. He looked around and sat next to Sky and Musa. When he was seated and settled he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"Well," Layla urged, "Is everything ok?"

Alex looked around the room before saying, "You guys remember thinking Amber could be an enemy?" The others nodded. "We were way off."

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked concerned.

Alex thought for a moment before saying, "I don't think I can tell you everything without her permission, but I can say this. She's given everything up for us. She really has been to hell and back more times than we can count. And she is by no means, a threat to us. To the bad guys yes, a huge threat, but to us she's a friend."

"Is she alright?" Riven asked from across the room. Everyone turned to stare at him in astonishment. Since when did Riven openly show concern? Noticing their stars Riven growled a warning to them. The Winx and Specialists all turned around and faced Alex again, scared that Riven would go rogue and destroy everything.

Alex cleared his throat before answering Riven's question, "I'm not exactly sure. Physically she'll need to get checked out by Nurse Ofelia again to get her injuries properly treated. Emotionally and mentally I have no idea. She's been through a lot of trauma, and I think she's starting to relive some of those traumas right now. She told me two stories while we were alone, and I can already tell she's been through a lot. I kind of think she's almost scared of us, but not for the reason you're thinking."

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

"I mean she's not scared that we would beat her in a fight. I can easily admit that if we got into a fight with Amber, we would lose. But I think she's scared that we'll hurt her. Emotionally, not physically."

"Why would she think that?" Nabu inquired.

Alex sighed and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, "I can't say. We'll ask her once she wakes up."

"Where is she now?" Musa asked worriedly. If Amber was as fragile as Alex was saying, then Amber would need some comfort when she woke up.

Alex got up from his spot and motioned for the others to follow him. "She's in the guys' room. She was so exhausted she fell asleep on the couch so be quiet." Alex explained while walking through the door with the others following him.

Alex put his finger to his lips before opening the door silently. He led the group to the back of the room where Amber was still sleeping on the couch. He sat down beside her while everyone else brought chairs over or sat down on the floor.

Brandon was bringing over a chair when he accidentally tripped over me of the legs. He crashed to the floor with a loud _thud. _"Ouch!" He groaned while nursing his foot.

"Brandon!" Everyone hissed at him.

Awoken by all the noise, Amber snapped her eyes open and immediately went into a defense position with her fists covering her face. She was about to run for it, since she thought she was being attacked, but Alex caught her by the wrist and laid her back down on the couch. No one had noticed Amber had woken up; they were to busy helping and laughing at the scene Brandon had just made. Grateful that no one knew she was awake, Amber sunk as far as she could into the couch. Alex took her hand in his own and gave her a reassuring smile. Amber smiled back and scooted closer to him. Alex grinned and squeezed her hand happily.

"You're awake," Flora said once she realized Amber woke up. Nobody heard her though; they were still giving Brandon a hard time. Flora limped over and sat down by Amber's leg. "How are you feeling?"

A little startled by Flora's concern, Amber replied quietly, "I've been better."

Flora laughed softly, "Yes. I guess that's true for all of us."

Amber smiled and was about to say something, but Timmy announcing, "Hey guys she's awake", cut her off. Amber flinched as everyone rushed over to her side. Only a few hours ago, the people in front of her had gone through her possessions, read through her personal journal, and made false accusations on her.

"How're you feeling?" Musa asked, hoping that the answer wasn't a bad one.

Amber shifted in her place. "I've been better," she repeated the answer she gave Flora. Flora smiled and winked at Amber, sharing their sort of inside joke.

Sky whispered something to Bloom who glared at him angrily and whispered something back. After a few moments of intense whispering, Bloom glared at Sky and walked up to Amber. "I'm sorry about the stuff I said earlier. It was uncalled for. I just wanted to make sure we were all safe," Bloom said through gritted teeth.

Amber could tell Bloom didn't mean what she said. But instead of calling her it on it, Amber put on a sweet smile and said, "Don't worry I understand. No harm done."

Alex squeezed Amber's hand and asked, "Amber? They want to know what happened. I didn't tell them anything they didn't know. I wanted to ask you first if its ok if I tell them what you tell me."

Amber looked up at Alex uncertainly. Though she never showed it, Amber was scared and uncertain. Could she trust the people she was supposed to be protecting?

"You can trust them," a female voice sounded in Amber's head, "They are good people. Tell them what you've told Alex. Tell them about us and let them help you. You've been so strong. You deserve a break from all the pressure."

Amber nodded and whispered, "You haven't steered me wrong yet Chloe." She took a deep breath and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'll tell them."

Alex was startled by the answer. He thought for sure she wouldn't want to relive the horrific events again. "Are you sure Amber? You don't have to do it. I can tell them, or we don't have to tell them at all. It's totally up to you."

Amber smiled at him and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to spare them some detail, but they'll get the gist of it. Once I'm healed I'll probably have to go again, so might as well let them get an idea of what I do. They deserve that much." Amber leaned away and smiled sadly a bit when she saw Alex's face fall. She knew he would be a little sad when she said so that she would have to leave. But it was inevitable. She had a job to do, and she always had to stay two steps ahead of it.

Amber turned to the others and began to retell her first story, "It all started when I was six. I had a mom, a dad, a sister, and brother, all older than me. On the day I turned six we were all in the living room and I was opening my presents when the house caught fire. It was magical fire so it spread quickly. My brother Brian, my siren Chloe, and I made it out of the house fine, but my parents didn't make it. Chloe, Brian, and I ran away and survived on our own. When I was eight the Company of Light gave us a job. We still had to survive on our own and travel across the universe, but we had a specific mission.

"One day we were in Tides, hiding out in one of the forests near the main city. I was ten at the time, Brian was thirteen, and Chloe was sixteen. We were doing some surveillance when my best friend from home came out of nowhere, I knew he couldn't travel with us so we gave him a week to catch up and say good-bye again. On his last night the Trix attacked us. Chloe, Brian, and I are beating them, but then they got some help. Their reinforcement killed Chloe and Brian right in front of me and then tried to kill me. Somehow I survived and managed to bury Chloe and Brian before calling for help. The next thing I know I was here in Alfea and Ms. Fargonda was taking care of me."

Everyone stared at her with different emotions. Pity and horror were the two biggest, then sadness and concern.

"You poor thing!" Stella cried and wrapped Amber in a tight hug. Amber let out a whimper of pain, alerting Stella that she was hurting the battered girl. "Oh my god sorry!" Stella quickly let go of Amber and retreating back to where Brandon was in fear of hurting Amber again.

Amber smiled and waved it off, "Don't worry Stell. I'm just a little bruised up."

Musa perked her ears up when she heard footsteps. "Guys," she hissed, "Griselda's coming! We need to get Amber back to the cell!"

Layla and Nabu jumped up and gently grabbed Amber's arms. "We'll take her back. Layla's got a key so we'll just say we were checking on her. Try end stall her as long as you can," Nabu commanded while rushing out the door with Amber and Layla.


	25. Friends? I wish

Nabu, Layla, and Amber ran down the hallway as fast as possible. Of course they weren't exactly at record breaking speed. Layla and Nabu were holding each of Amber's arms so Amber could lean some of her weight on them.

"Come on guys hurry up. The others can't hold her off forever," Nabu said as the group made their way down the hall.

Layla glanced down at Amber to see how the battered girl was holding up. Amber's breathing was ragged, her eyes were starting to droop, and she was starting to lean more of her weight on Layla and Nabu. The walk from the guys' room to the cell wasn't very far, but with Amber's injuries suddenly acting up, and her lack of water, food, and sleep was scowling them down. For all their sakes, Layla prayed they reached Amber's cell in time.

"We're almost there Amber. Just a little farther," Layla muttered encouragement. Amber grunted in reply and started limping faster.

"I don't want a freakin Popsicle! Now which one of you has the freakin key?" The trio could hear Griselda's squawking from all the way down the hall.

Nabu looked over his shoulder nervously. He was so afraid that the next time he looked back Griselda would be right behind him. "Come on guys just a few more steps," he said slightly frantic.

Finally the trio reached the door. Layla shoved her hand in her pocket and fumbled around for the key. Finally her fingers wrapped around the cool metal. She pulled it out of her pocket triumphantly and shoved it in the keyhole. She turned the key as quickly as fairyly possible. When she heard the lock click she pushed Nabu and Amber in the room and slipped in after them. The last thing she saw was Griselda's form storming out of the Specialists' room.

Layla turned around and saw Nabu helping Amber lay down in the newspaper filled mattress. She rushed over to the two and whispered, "Griselda's coming. What's our cover up?"

"You guys heard some weird noises and came here to check on me. You found out that it was me and I was just trying to get your attention." Amber grunted painfully as Nabu lowered her to the mattress.

Layla and Nabu nodded in understanding. Layla was about to say something when Griselda slammed the door open. Her eyes wandered around the room suspiciously, as if she was sure a bomb was about to go off.

"What's going on here?" Griselda demanded, her eyes training on Amber. She stomped up to the fairy of time and dreams and crossed her arms over her chest. Inside Griselda's mind, she thought she was the one in the control, not Amber. In Amber's mind, though, Amber was laughing in her head. To her, Griselda looked like a penguin. Trying to be proud and important, but in reality she was just a little creature. Of course penguins were much cuter than Griselda was.

Nabu stared at Griselda and pretended to act confused. "We hear some weird noises so Layla and I came here to check it out." Layla nodded her head innocently in agreement.

Griselda whipped her head around and glared diggers at Amber, "And why were you making weird noises?" She asked Amber like she was interrogating her. As usual though, Amber managed to come up with a plausible excuse.

"I haven't gotten a drink of water in a while and I'm really thirsty. My next meal is breakfast tomorrow and I don't think I can wait that long. I banged on the door to get their attention so I could ask them if they could get me some water." Amber lied smoothly.

Griselda sneered in annoyance and said through gritted teeth, "You're lucky I'm supposed to keep you alive. If it weren't for Ms. Fargonda, you would be behind bars. Whether you were actually helping the Winx or not."

"When will Ms. Fargonda get back?" Layla asked for the first time in the first time since Griselda walked in the room.

"Tomorrow around noon," Griselda said impassively. She turned around and started walking out the door. "You and I are going to talk more with Ms. Fargonda tomorrow. So at leas try to look decent." She said before slamming the door shut behind her.

Nabu whistled lowly and turned so his back was facing the door. Layla turned around too and knelt down next to Amber. Amber had her eyes closed and her breathing turned heavy again. Layla took one of Amber's bandaged hands inner own, trying to send comfort towards the poor girl.

Amber opened her eyelids slightly and peered at Layla. She smiled at the fairy of morphix and whispered, "Don't worry Lay. I fine. Just a little bruised up."

"Yeah like I would believe that again. You've got bandages covering more than half your body, that's got to count for something." Layla murmured concerned. Though she didn't know a lot about Amber, Layla considered her to be a good friend. And good friends never leave each other behind.

Nabu knelt down on Amber and grabbed her other hand. "Yeah no man or woman gets left behind. That's our motto. Well that and let's kick some ass but I don't think that motto applies to this situation." Amber laughed at Nabu's joke but quieted down when Nabu began speak again, "But seriously, you're our friend now. You can tell us anything."

As Layla and Nabu were speaking, Amber was tearing up. They actually cared for her. There were people who actually cared for her. Amber felt tears start to run down her cheeks. She couldn't understand how the universe could be so cruel. Once Fargonda came back she would tell Amber to continue her mission. She would tell Nurse Ofelia to help quicken the healing process, but after that Amber would have to leave the Winx and Specialists behind. That was going to break her heart. After years of solitude, Amber would have to leave the closest thing she has to a family. Fate really did like to screw with her.

"I really appreciate it guys," Amber started quietly, "but I really need to be alone right now."

Layla nodded, understanding what Amber was talking about. "Ok I understand. Lets go Nabu." Layla took Nabu's hand and dragged him out the door.

Before they went through the door Nabu stopped and said, "You're not alone you know. Talk to us if you need to." And with that the pair disappeared through the door.

Amber sighed and put her head in her hands. It was all too much. All the lies, the betrayal, the pain. She couldn't take it. "I'll have to," she whispered to herself," I am strong. I am brave. I will protect those in need. I will carry out my job in life, and I will carry it out with dignity." Amber recited the Company's motto.

Amber lifted her head up and stared out the window at the very top the far wall. She had tears in her eyes and there were tear stains on her cheeks, but in that moment none of that mattered. The sun was shining down on Amber, filling her with joy he life. She could hear her mother's lullaby she used to sing to Amber when she was little in the wind. She could imagine her father watching her and her siblings spar against each other, teaching them new moves and smiling proudly. She could smell the fresh pine scent if the forest as her brother played the guitar and Amber and Chloe sang along. Those were all amazing memories. Some of the happiest memories in Amber's life.

"I should get some shut eye," Amber murmured to herself, "Tomorrow's going to be a big day. If I want to keep up the facade, I'm going to need all the energy I can't get." Amber rolled over and curled up into a ball. She shivered from the coldness and from the pain. Amber sighed and closed her eyes; this was going to be a long night.

**Winx**

The Winx and Specialists were anxiously waiting for Layla and Nabu to come back and give them the news. They had done all they could to keep Griselda busy while Nabu and Layla got Amber back to her cell. Once they had done all they could, the Winx and Specialists were forced to sit in the guys' room and wait for their two friends to come back.

Everyone jumped up when they heard the door click open. Their heads snapped towards the sound and waited for something to happen. Layla and Nabu opened the door further and walked ingot eh room. When they saw their friends' anxious faces they laughed and nodded their heads.

"Don't worry guys everything's fine. Griselda was suspicious at first, but we got her off our backs. We're on the clear," Nabu reported with a smile. Everyone's face visibly relaxed, happy that everything worked out in the end.

"That's a relief!" Stella cheered and flopped down on Brandon's lap. "For a second there I thought that old bat was going to catch us. This just goes to show that wrinkles slow the brain down." Everyone laughed at Stella's logic. Leave it to the Fairy of the Sun and Moon to lighten the mood.

Alex chuckled before looking out the door. Something was bugging him, but he didn't know what. He just had a bad feeling. Riven, of all people, noticed Alex's sudden change of mood. He got up and put a hand on Alex's shoulder. When Riven got his attention, Riven said, "Hey you ok man?"

Alex sighed and shook his head, "I don't know. I... I just feel so useless. I mean, we all know Ambers been through a lot, but I feel like there's something she's not telling us. Something that could hurt her."

"You like her, don't you," Musa said as she joined the small group. Everyone else had stopped whatever conversations they were in and listened in on Alex's.

Again Alex sighed, "I don't know. I've never felt this way about anyone before, but I'm not good enough for her. I promised her I would never leave her, but what if I can't keep my promise? She would hate me forever."

"According to the statistics of this situation, it turns out to be a 75% chance that Amber likes you back, she just doesn't know it yet." Tecna said.

"What's the other 25%?" Alex asked sullenly.

Tecna looked over at Timmy for help. Timmy cleared his throat and finished for Tecna, "Umm well... The other 25% is that she doesn't believe in love and that she'll run away in the dead if night."

Alex groaned and flopped down on the bed with his hands covering his eyes. Flora walked over and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry Alex. I'm sure that Amber feels the same way about you. Haven't you guys also notice how she's always more relaxed around Alex?" Flora asked her friends. Everyone nodded in agreement. Flora turned back to Alex and smiled, "See Alex! Amber does like you. She just doesn't know it yet."

Alex smiled slightly and said, "Yeah, you might be right Flo." He looked out the door longingly for a moment before saying, "I'm going to go check on her."

Flora smiled and nodded, "Go ahead. Here take this," she picked up a nearby blanket and handed it to Alex, "She could use the extra warmth."

Alex nodded appreciatively before walking out the door. He walked down the hall and towards Amber's cell, all the while trying to keep his emotions in check. "_She needs time," _he thought to himself as he walked down the hall, "_She just relived a terrible memory. She doesn't need a guy like me pushing into her life,"_

Alex walked up to the cell door and took a deep breath. He quietly opened the door, noting that there wasn't a lot of light in the room. He quietly closed the door behind him and looked around the room. He peered through the darkness, trying to find Amber. He spotted a shivering form on the lumpy mattress and carefully walked towards her. He knelt down next to Amber and gently laid the blanket over her. Unconsciously, Amber snuggled into the blanket, her shivering starting to subside. Alex smiled sweetly and tucked the blanket around the battered girl. Amber snuggled even closer to the blanket, and closer to Alex.

Alex blushed when he felt Amber lean into him. He looked down and saw Amber's eyes were fluttering open. He smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Shh go back to sleep." Amber smiled and closed her eyes again, falling back into a light sleep.

Alex looked down longingly at the Fairy of Time and Dreams. She looked so peaceful, yet troubled at the same time. He brushed a stray strand of hair from Amber's face. "_She looks so beautiful in the moonlight," _Alex thought as he stared at Amber. Reluctantly he stood up and walked towards the door. He took one last look at Amber before closing the door behind him. "_Is going to be a long day tomorrow." _Alex thought in his head, _"Amber's going to need all the help she can get."_

**Hey everybody that's the end of the chapter. I just want to ask if there's anyone who is still reading this? I only had two reviews form the last chapter and there was one new person and another who has reviewed for every chapter. I just want to see if anyone else is reading my story. Sorry if I'm being pushy, but I would like to know. **

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Forever Courage**


	26. Riven's Talk

Sunlight shone into a dark and depressing room. A lone figure lay wearily on a lumpy old mattress, groaning as the sunlight woke her up. Amber rolled over painfully and curled up with the blanket. Wait a blanket? Amber looked at the blanket like it was some kind of foreign object.

"How did this get here?" Amber asked to herself quietly. She picked up the piece of fabric and rolled it between her fingers. She didn't remember much after Layla and Nabu left, just a figure standing in her doorway. When she saw that figure her first instinct was to get up and fight, but exhaustion and hunger caused her to pass out.

Amber shook her head and muttered to herself, "We'll I'm alive now, that's all that matters." She looked down at her wrist and smiled. She still hadn't taken off Alex's watch off since he gave to her. " 8:15," she muttered, "Another half hour before Ms. Fargonda comes. Better start getting ready for the day."

Amber pushed herself off the mattress with a groan. Her injuries were hurting more and more as the days passed. Today in particular was the worse. Amber whimpered in pain as she took a step towards the shower. She stumbled to the bathroom and shut the door with a groan.

"_Great," _Amber thought as she took off her clothes, "_It's only been five minutes and I'm already having problems." _Amber shook her head and stepped into the cold shower.

She scrubbed herself down with the menial amount of soap that was provided. "She's just a girl and she's on fire," she sang quietly as she started washing her hair, "Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway." Amber rinsed all the shampoo from her hair while still singing, "She's living in a world and its on fire." She let out an involuntary shiver as the freezing cold water ran down her back. She turned the water knob off and wrapped a towel around herself to dry off. "Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away." Once she was dried off she took her tattered, dirty white and blue shorts and put them on followed by her tight blue shirt. "Ohhhhhhh, she got her feet on the ground and she's not backing down. Ohhhhhh she got her head in the clouds and she's not backing down. This girl is on fire! This girl is on fire! She's walking on fire! This girl is on fire!"

Once she was fully dressed Amber stepped out of the bathroom and limped over to the mattress. "Looks like a girl but she's a flame. So bright she could burn your eyes. Better look the other way." She fiddled with the locket that hung around her neck. "You can try but you'll never forget her name. She's on top of the world, hottest of the hottest girls say ooooooh. We got our feet on the ground, and we're burning it down, ooooooh! We got our head in the clouds and we're not backing down. This girl is on fire! This girl is on fire! She's walking on fire! This girl is on fire! Oooooooh." She took the locket off her neck and stared down at it longingly. There were three picture slots. One with two adults and three kids all gathered around and staring into the camera. The other was of the same family but this time the three kids were sparring and the parents were looking at them happily. The last slot was still barren, ready for use if ever needed.

"Everybody stares as she goes by, cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes. Watch her as she's lighting up the night. Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl. And it's a lonely world. So she's gonna let it burn baby, burn baby! This girl is on fire! This girl is on fire! She's walking on fire! This girl is on fire! Ohhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhh!" She paused for a moment before finishing, "She's just a girl, but she's on fire..." Amber closed her locket gently and put it back around her neck. She was startled when she heard a clap sound from behind her.

Amber whirled around, getting into a defensive position. Her eyes quickly analyzed the room and see if she could use anything to her advantage against her potential enemy. When her eyes laid on said attacker, Amber put her fists down, though her muscles were still tense. "You startled me." she called out to the person by the door.

Riven smirked and said, "Yeah I saw that. You looked like the Devil was about jump on you."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Amber replied evenly. She scooted over so Riven had room to sit on the mattress. Riven, seeing the open invitation to sit, walked over and sat down beside the battered girl.

"You're really good you know," he said. When he saw Amber's confused face he continued, "Your song. You've got a really good voice. And being the boyfriend of the fairy of music, that's saying something. Did you write that song?"

Embarrassed, Amber replied quietly, "Umm... yeah. But it's really not that good. But it gets me by."

"You make it sound like a financial opportunity, as the business people say. In my words it sounds like you make money off of your music." Riven said skeptically. He wasn't supposed to be wasting time talking to Amber. In fact Griselda had told him specifically _not _to talk to her and to take her up to Griselda's office, but Riven was never one to follow the rules.

Amber smiled softly and said, "You're smarter than you look you know. You'd think you're all muscle and no brain, but that's not exactly true."

"There's more to someone than meets the eye," Riven answered vaguely. This was weird to him. He never really opened up to anyone other than Musa, but she was his girlfriend. Amber was some random chick who just happened to save the girls from certain doom. Seems legit.

"I can vouch for that," Amber laughed in melancholy.

Riven looked at her sympathetically. After hearing the story about her family, he couldn't imagine the pain she had gone through. Riven knew that he had a hard life, but Amber's was harder. He couldn't imagine what it was like watching someone kill his brother and sister right in front of him, or watching helplessly as he watched flames devour his home and his parents.

Riven gave her one of his rare, caring smiles. "Looks like we've got something in common." Riven's smile grew a little when he saw a flicker of happiness flash in her eyes. "Now come on squirt, let's go. We have a meeting with Griselda and Ms. Fargonda."

"We?" Amber questioned s Riven helped her to her feet.

Riven nodded, "Yes, we. You didn't think we'd let you go into that meeting alone? Nah, everyone's coming for support. We're not letting Griselda win this. That's never ben our way."

"Amen to that," Amber laughed as she leaned on Riven's shoulder. Riven laughed and helped Amber walk out the door.

"The others are waiting for us by the staircase," Riven told Amber as he closed the door behind him. "Griselda doesn't know that all of us are coming so this is going to be fun."

Amber nodded and started walking towards the staircase. Soon enough the hero and fairy made it to where the others were waiting.

"It's about time you two got here!" Stella exasperated, "Musa here was getting worried you guys were having an affair!"

Musa blushed deep crimson and screamed, "I was not! Believe it or not, I trust my thickheaded boyfriend. Even if he can be a bastard at times."

Riven gave Amber a mischievous grin before turning to Musa, "Oh so I'm a bastard now? Would a bastard do this?" He picked Musa up and sprinted up the staircase, Musa screaming at him to put her down and laughing at the same time.

Amber sighed and shook her head. "Come on, if we don't keep our eye on those two they're going to ride off into the sunset and we'll never see them again."

"I don't think Riven's exactly what you call a 'Romantic'." Sky said and put air quotes around romantic.

Amber smiled mysteriously at Sky, causing him to wonder what she knew that he didn't. "There's more to someone than meets the eye." Amber repeated what Riven said earlier. Sky gave her a confused look, but decided not to question any further.

Amber smiled and started walking up the stairs, but a sudden pain in her knee and stomach stopped her short. She doubled over with a groan, alerting everyone of her discomfort.

"What's wrong Amber?" Alex asked worriedly as he helped her stand up straight. Ever since Amber had opened up to him, Alex had been much more protective. And this did not go unnoticed by a certain group of girls.

Layla smiled knowingly, but quickly pushed the thought out of her mind when she heard Amber groan out, "I'm fine... just a little sore."

Nabu rolled his eyes and looked at his girlfriend. He leaned over and whispered, "Those two are so into each other." Layla laughed quietly and nodded in agreement. Nabu smiled and straightened up. He took one of Amber's arms and put it over his shoulder.

"Come on Soldier Girl, we've got a meeting to attend to."

**I want to start out by saying how happy i was with all the reviews! I had no idea this many people read my story! You guys are the absolute best! Love you all! Sorry for the late update though. I've had some family crisises lately, but things have settled down now. My next chapter will be up by Friday at the latest. Love you!**

_**Forever Courage **_


	27. The Meeting

** Hey everybody I kept my promise didn't I? It's Friday and I updated! I want to say a special thanks to Kiwi for her review. It really meant a lot to me****. Anyway here's the next chapter and the next one will be up by Tuesday at the latest. Enjoy…**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

Amber leaned heavily on Nabu as they walked towards the head mistresses' office. Her wounds were torturing her they hurt so badly, but as usual Amber powered through it.

Tecna noticed Amber was having trouble walking and said, "Are you all right Amber? We could take a short break. I'm sure Ms. Fargonda will understand." Tecna was concerned for the battered girl. Amber was the most critically injured out of everyone, yet Griselda refused to give her proper medical treatment. "_She could risk getting an infection," _Tecna thought to herself as she saw Amber shake her head. "_If that happens she'll be in real trouble. But from the looks of her clothes and her ability to conceal and overpower her injuries, it seems like she's been ion this situation before. But the question is, why? Why is she so adapted to this situation? Normal fairies should not have to be placed in one of these scenarios. Even for the Winx we've never been out in this much danger. What has Amber gone through?"_

Amber shook her head in answer to Tecna's earlier question. "No I'm, fine. Just a little sore. Must've slept the wrong way last night."

"No doubt it was that freaking mattress," Musa mumbled angrily.

Amber looked down sheepishly and replied, "Possibly, but I know for a fact that Griselda's only doing this as standard procedure. If she could have her way I would thrown out into the forest like a piece of meat. But she's only doing this for the safety of the school. I know I'm not the most trusted person in the world. Hell I look like I crawled out of the Omega Dimension and got into a battle with the Army of Decay!" Amber looked down at her feet in shame and embarrassment.

"No you don't!" Alex said angrily. How is it possible that Amber could think of herself so lowly? "You are beautiful inside and out. And you better believe that."

Amber blushed and smiled at the ground. That was the kindest thing anyone had said to her in years. "Thank you Alex. You don't know how much that means to me." A little embarrassed by being the center of attention, Amber quickly changed the topic, "Anyway, does Ms. Fargonda know that we're going to see her."

"Negative," Timmy informed, "All that Ms. Fargonda knows is that there is an unknown being that could be potentially dangerous. From what Riven heard while eaves dropping, it seems as if Griselda described you as, and I quote, 'a wild, weather worn, animalistic being that could be an assassin,' end quote."

"So my name has not been mentioned to Ms. Fargonda," Amber summed up, slightly questioningly.

Timmy nodded, "Affirmative."

Amber smiled giddily and mischievously, "Well then this'll be fun."

Alex gave her a quizzical look and asked, "And by that you mean...?"

Amber shook her head and laughed, "Just that Fargonda doesn't know who's seeing her. Let's just say that we have a past."

Alex smiled at Amber's air of mysteriousness. He was starting to get used to her secretness, and he kind of liked it. It kept Alex wondering and guessing, one thing he was always good at.

"If I asked you to explain more, you wouldn't would you?" Brandon asked like he already knew the question. Amber grinned and shook he read. Brandon sniggered and said, "Thought so."

Stella laughed and grabbed Brandon's head, "My smart snookums!" She gave him a small peck on the lips before saying, "Now come on everyone we have a meeting to catch and we're already fashionably late," she scurried off, dragging Brandon with her.

Amber looked over at Tecna who shrugged and walked after Stella. Amber smirked to herself and thought as she started walking after the fairy and hero, "_These guys are even crazier than I thought. I could get used to this."_

Alex caught her smirk and smiled inwardly, "_She's finally opening up. Not a lot, but little by little. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to get behind all her walls."_

What was left of the Winx and Specialists rounded the last corner and met up with Musa, Riven, Stella, and Brandon outside Ms. Fargonda's office. "About time you got here," Riven smirked at the group.

"Shut up, you had a head start. Plus we didn't want to walk in on one of your famous make-out sessions with Musa," Sky countered. Riven blushed deeply, but tried to hide it by fake coughing and burying his head in the crook of his elbow. Everyone laughed, but grew serious once more when they heard talking from inside the office.

"Griselda why can you not just tell me who I am seeing and why I need to see them?" The group heard Ms. Fargonda say.

There was some shuffling before Griselda's voice ran out, "There is a girl who could be a potential enemy. She won't give away any information, no matter how many times I, or anyone else, have asked."

Helia looked at the others and said, "I think now may be a good time to go in." Once Helia saw everyone nod in agreement he said to Amber, "You and Alex stay out here until you hear the signal."

"Wait what's the signal?" Alex asked quickly before Helia opened the door.

"You'll know it when you hear it." Helia whispered before pushing them to the side and walked in, announcing their arrival.

"There you are!" Griselda cried out in exasperation as the Winx and Specialists filed in. Helia walked in first, followed by Flora, then Layla, Nabu Tecna, Timmy, Stella, Brandon, Bloom, Sky, Musa, and Riven lastly.

"Here we are," Helia replied smoothly.

Ms. Fargonda got up from her desk with a warm smile. "It's wonderful to see you all here, safe and sound. I am deeply sorry that I wasn't able to greet you when you first came back, but there was some... urgent business with the Company of Light. But seeing you now put me at some ease. I'm glad you are all alright." She walked over tot he Winx and gave them all warm hugs, 'and thank you boys, for getting my girls back. I can't thank you enough."

"It was our pleasure Ms. Fargonda," Sky said, chivalrous as ever.

Ms. Fargonda nodded appreciatively "That's good. Now where is the girl you wanted me to see?"

Griselda perked up at the mention of Amber and instantly scanned the room. "Yes, where is she?"

Helia smiled and nodded his head tot he others, "She's right outside with Alex," now raising his voice a little louder so Amber and Alex could hear more easily, "And here she is!"

Amber smiled and pushed open the doors. She smiled at Alex, letting him know he could let go. Alex smiled back and unwrapped his arm from around her waist. Amber pushed the door open and walked in confidently, not showing any signs of pain or distress.

She walked into the center of the rom and smiled brightly at Ms. Fargonda. "Hello Ms. Fargonda, fancy meeting you here again."

Alex nearly burst out laughing at the sight of Ms. Fargonda's face. It was the definition of shock. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were opened wide. She looked at a lost for words.

Alex turned his attention back to Amber who stood tall and confident in the middle of the room. There was something wrong with her Alex knew it. He didn't know how, he just did. He stared more closely at Amber and noticed her fingers twitching at the bandages on her hands. Her arm muscles were flexing slightly and she was rolling her shoulders, indicating to Alex that her injuries were bothering her. "_This better go quickly," _Alex thought anxiously.

Ms. Fargonda stared at Amber in shock for a moment before tearing her gaze away and looking at Griselda. "This is the girl you were talking about?" She asked the vise principal in a strained voice.

"Umm... yes Headmistress. That's her." Griselda answered nervously. It was clear as day that she was afraid she had made a mistake.

Ms. Fargonda nodded stiffly before walking up to Amber. Amber smiled brightly at Ms. Fargonda as the older woman scanned her up and down. Finally Ms. Fargonda looked at Amber and asked, "Amber?"

"Yes?" That's what did it.

Ms. Fargonda threw her arms around the fairy of time and dreams. Amber hugged the older woman back tightly, smiling triumphantly at Griselda's stunned expression.

When Ms. Fargonda pulled away, she still held onto Amber's shoulders. 'How in Magix did you get here?" Ms. Fargonda asked excitedly.

"It's a long story," Amber laughed happily.

"Well if you won't tell me, I guess I'll have to ask one of these young ladies and gentlemen." Ms. Fargonda replied with a twinkle in her eye. She turned around to face the Winx and Specialists. "Actually it would probably be best if I hear your version of the story first before I hear Amber's."

The girls looked at each other nervously and then to the boys. Finally Bloom spoke up fro the first time that day, "Well about two weeks ago the girls and I were going to see the guys, but about halfway through our walk we were ambushed by the Trix. Basically they said to come with them or the Specialists would die. We went with them and they took us to a planet called Magai, but we didn't know that at the time. The Trix left us lone for about three days before taking us to some torture room. They said that if I didn't give them the Dragon Fire, then they'd kill one of the other Winx. I refused to give it to them, but then... then Icy looked through my mind to try and find a... a victim. She chose Flora. They... they transported us to a deserted island."

By now it was getting to hard for Bloom to speak, so Tecna took over and continued the story. "The Trix placed Flora in the middle of the island while they transported us to a floating platform approximately thirty three feet above the island. They thought that that was a game. They thought that whole ordeal was a game. For us it was different. It was survival."

Flora could sense Tecna was getting angry, which was rare for the usually calm fairy of technology. Flora smiled at Tecna before saying. "They told me all I needed to do was stay alive. I ran across the island and tried to stay out of danger, but there were dangerous creatures on that island. A bright bird attacked me. I tried to fight it, but nothing worked. Eventually I gave up and passed out. I don't remember much after that, but the next thing I remember is begin back in our cell getting ready for the next task." Flora vividly remembers what happened after that. It was still horrifying and it's given her nightmares every night since they had gotten back. Flora hadn't told anyone about the nightmares though. She didn't want to worry anybody.

Layla heard Flora trail off. Layla knew the next part was the hardest for Flora. She had told her that she felt like she had betrayed Helia for what Kevin did to her.

Knowing that Flora needed saving, Layla jumped in and continued the story, "While Flora was still unconscious Tecna found come particularly unusual items into eh corner of our cell. There was a parcel of food, a canteen of water, and a couple of blankets. On the parcel there was a note that said '_I made a promise to protect you, and I don't break my promises. Good luck princesses'._"

Ms. Fargonda nodded and turned to a sheepish looking Amber. "I'm assuming you brought the provisions?"

Amber nodded with a sly grin, "You of all people should no what I'm capable of."

MS. Fargonda nodded and smiled back. She turned back to the Winx and gesture for one of them to go on. Seeing as no one was speaking up, Musa began the story again.

"After we found the supplies the Trix came back. We hid the food, water, and blankets before the witches found them though. They took us back into the same room we were in before we were transported to the island. But we weren't alone. Behind the Trix was a man. He was big, strong, and sadistic. The Trix promised they wouldn't do anything to us, but they said they would let the man have his way with one of us. When they asked Bloom to hand over the Dragon Fire, she reused so the Trix threw Flora over to Kevin, the man. He... he tried to... to violate her. Luckily the Trix stopped him before he could go to far."

Ms. Fargonda nodded grimly. "Go on," she uttered out. The story was getting worse and worse. Hopefully the good part was coming up.

Stella took over from there, "Well when they took us back tot eh cell the Trix said that we could save Flora by giving them the Dragon Fire. They said we had an hour to decide. Wen they left a figure in a black ninja suit came flying through the window! IT was so cool! And then she took off her mask and said she wasn't going to hurt us. She said to call her Ms. Mysterious. She told us a plan to get out of the castle and it actually worked! First Ms. Mysterious got Musa up to the window ledge so she could break the glass. Once Musa broke it and gave us the all clear Ms. Mysterious helped us all up onto the ledge. And when it was Flora's turn she put her on her back and ran up the wall! Ms. Mysterious actually ran up a brick wall with Flora n her back! IT was amazing!"

Musa interrupted Stella and continued on with the story, "So Stella doesn't exaggerate the story any more than it already is, I'm going to take over. After we were all up on the ledge Ms. Mysterious saw that there was no way to get down without us getting hurt. So for whatever crazy thought was going around in her head, Ms. Mysterious told us to stay up here until she called for us, an then she jumped. For a second I thought or sure she was going to die, but when she hit the ground she just rolled into a summersault and stood back up. She called for one of us at a time to jump down. Layla went first, then Bloom, Tecna, Stella-"

"I only jumped because you tricked me!" Stella said accusingly.

"I only tricked you because if I didn't then you would still be stuck up on that ledge," Musa retorted, "Anyways when it was just me and Flora up there Ms. Mysterious told me to put Flora on my back and them jump. She caught us and we continued our trek throughout the castle. After a lot of twists and turns we got to the place we were supposed to get out from. But then the Trix came out of nowhere and attacked us. Ms. Mysterious told us to go over to a ledge and jump down into the moat and swim over to where the boys were keeping watch by the edge of a forest. We went over tot eh ledge, but we didn't jump. We couldn't leave Ms. Mysterious there by herself But when she took off her mask, the Trix were scared and thought she was dead. Ms. Mysterious used their shock to her advantage. She attacked them and beat them up."

"But then Stormy said something and that froze Ms. Mysterious in he place," Tecna took over, "Stormy shot a lightning bolt at Ms. Mysterious which hit her in her abdomen. The force of the lighting shot Ms. Mysterious back into the wall behind her, causing bricks and other debris to fall on her. The Trix thought they had won, but by some miraculous phenomenon Ms. Mysterious pulled herself out of the rubble, more powerful than ever. She attacked the Trix long enough for them to get distracted. When she saw that we had not jumped, she conjured up six clouds to take us down to land. Which is completely remarkable considering we were in a no positive energy area."

Layla nodded in agreement and continued the story, "While we were floating down Ms. Mysterious attacked the Trix again, and this time they either fell unconscious or they were dead. I think they just passed out though. Anyways we landed on the ground by then and we waited for Ms. Mysterious to join us. She looked tired, but she jumped down into the moat and swam towards us. When she got near us we helped her out of the moat and then we ran towards the boys. After we said our hellos and all that stuff we followed Ms. Mysterious into a safe clearing since the ship was to far away and the Trix would wake up at any minute."

Bloom took over from there, "She told us her name was Amber and she helped heal our wounds. She didn't tell us much other than that, but we were safe and we didn't really care about anything other that that at the time. The next we woke up early and started our journey down the mountain. It was pretty uneventful until we were about three minutes from the ship. Somehow Amber sensed the Trix knew where we were and were coming after us so we started sprinting towards the ship. We had the ship in our sight, but right before we could get on, we were blown up. Everyone flew in different directions, but we all knew it was the Trix who blew us up."

Stella took over for Bloom, "Yeah when all the smoke cleared the Trix were floating above us. They told us they were going to force Bloom to give them the Dragon Fire and then they were going to kill us all. But before they could do anything Amber shouted at them and then threw a magic orb at them! I didn't even know it was possible to make an energy ball that powerful! When the orb hit the Trix Amber told us all to get on the ship while she took care of the Trix, but Alex over there wouldn't have it. He helped Amber onto the ship and we all made it back to Alfea."

Ms. Fargonda nodded slowly, "I see. Now would you boys care to tell me your side of the story?" She directed the last question to the Specialists.

The boys all nodded and launched into their story, "Well it all started the day the girls were going to see us at Red Fountain. You see, we were going to go surprise them at Alfea, but as we were getting our leva bikes ready the Trix ambushed and captured us. They froze us and the next thing we knew, the girls were taken away. We passed out from the cold, the last thing I remember is a dark figure and then flash of green light." Sky explained.

Nabu nodded and took over form there, "When we woke up Professor Saladin informed us of what happened and gave us permission to go look for the girl. We went back to the place where the girls were taken to try and find some clues. After various failed attempts we went back to our dorm room to see if we could find anything online, but when we got on the computer there was an article up saying that there was unusual dark energy on the planet Maglai. Helia found a note on our coffee table that said something like, '_Hope this helps.' _Since we had no other lead we packed up and went to Maglai."

Brandon took over for Nabu, "We landed near some deserted town. We looked around, but all we saw was a statue of some famous hero. I think his name was Kyle McBride." Ms. Fargonda tensed slightly at the name, but no one seemed to notice. "Anyway we started up the mountain which was boring for the most part. That is until some crazy beast attacked us! We got defeated in unscathed for the most part. We resumed our climb and made it to the castle. We met up with a girl clad in all black which Nabu named her, Ms. Mysterious."

Helia took over from there, "After we made sure she was on our side we debated on plans. After many, erm... flawed plans, Ms. Mysterious came up with a good one. The next day we executed the plan. Ms. Mysterious brought the girls back while we kept an eye out for any reinforcement. There were a few sentries around the forest, but we took them out easily. We waited around the forest edge fro Ms. Mysterious and the girls to come back. When the girls ran over to us we said our greetings, but we couldn't stay there forever. We followed Ms. Mysterious to a clearing and well... you know the rest."

Ms. Fargonda nodded, understanding where the story was going, "Yes I do. Now Amber would care to tell you side?"

Amber smiled a little hesitantly, but began speaking, "I would, but I think for them to understand they would need the _entire _story. Do I have permission?"

Ms. Fargonda nodded smiling, "Yes Amber you do."

"Well alright then," Amber started. She turned around and looked at the Winx and Specialists, "I guess all you questions will be answered now..."


	28. Interruption

**Hey everyone! I am **_**soooooo**_** sorry for the late update! I know I said I was going to update it on Tuesday, but I've had a really crazy week. On Tuesday morning on the way to school our car slid off the road into some person's yard, so that had me shaken up all day. And then when I got home the next day my dad told me that my grandma just died ****. So that just took my mind off of everything that I was supposed to do. Anyway I am sorry and I'll try better. Enjoy!**

_I guess now all your questions will be answered now..."_

"Ms. Fargonda! Ms. Fargonda!" A young fairy burst through the headmistress's doors. The young girl was still in her fairy form, but she looked exhausted. Like she had just run a mile.

Or just been attacked.

Ms. Fargonda rushed to the poor girl who was now doubled over in exhaustion, "Jasmine! What's wrong? What happened?" Amber limped over to the Jasmine and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jasmine looked up at the two superior fairies in confusion, but she shook her head and began explaining.

The Trix! They're attacking the West Wing! Some of the girls are fighting them, but they can't keep it up forever! A couple boys came to help out, but the Trix summoned up monsters to distract them! Please Ms. Fargonda we need help!"

Ms. Fargonda led Jasmine to one of the empty seats in her office and said in a soothing voice, "Don't worry Jasmine, the I'm sure the Winx will be more than happy to help out."

Bloom nodded and smiled a the tired girl, "Yeah don't worry, we got this. Just get some rest and we'll take care of the Trix."

"Thank you," Jasmine whispered before passing out in the chair.

Ms. Fargonda nodded and gestured for the girls to move out, "Good luck girls. Now I must take Jasmine down to the Infirmary. I will join you girls as soon as I can." She looked over at Amber and said to her, "I want you to go with the girls. Normally I would try and stop someone in your condition from going out to a fight, but I know you. No matter how many times I tell you not to go, nothing will stop you."

Amber grinned widely and replied, "You know me to we." She turned to where the Winx stood and said to them, "Come on, the sooner we get there the less people get hurt or killed."

Amber limped confidently and quickly out of the office as soon as she saw the Winx and Specialists nod. Alex jogged to keep up with her as they made their way through the school.

"You sure you're ok?" Alex asked as he ran beside Amber. He was concerned for the battered girl. Amber's breathing was even, but he knew soon she would start getting tired. He injuries were impressive. They would cause her a lot of pain if they were irritated to much, and a fight was sure to do some damage.

Amber gave Alex a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine! Nothing like a little fight to get the adrenaline going." She took a sharp left and ran down the hall with the others following behind her.

Alex nodded, though he wasn't convinced. "If you say so. But if you don't think you can keep going in the middle if the fight, don't be afraid to sit out for a sec."

Amber nodded, but only to ease Alex's worries. She really had no intention of sitting out on a fight where the Winx could get hurt. That's pretty much the exact _opposite _of what she's supposed to do. She's supposed to throw herself in the face danger and death, and do it unseen. This fight was no different, except for the unseen part.

"Why do you think the Trix are attacking now?" Bloom asked allowed as they rounded another corner. "I mean, we've been back for almost a week now. I know it's not a lot of time, but if they really wanted to attack us while we're down, don't you think they would've done it add soon as we got back?"

"You would think so Bloom. There really is no logical reason to why they would stack now. I guess we will find out soon," Tecna answered for the group.

The group ran down anther hallway and appeared in a courtyard. The courtyard looked like a junkyard. There were big pieces of the school laid wasted on the ground. Trees were toppled over and there were various craters in the ground. Large monsters were marching towards the school from the far side of the courtyard. Heroes from Red fountain were doing their best to repel the monsters, but they were getting pushed back. Several fallen boys littered the ground, but they all looked like they were breathing.

A scream tore through the air as a freshman fairy fell from the sky. She landed on ground with a hard _thud. _One of the boys who were fighting off a monster quickly slashed it through its chest and ran over to the fallen girl. He stopped her up in his arms and ran towards a safe place. He set her down gently before rejoining the fight.

The Winx and Specialists looked up in the air, trying to see if they would find the Trix. It wasn't hard to find them. There were at least twenty fairies attacking them with all they got, but the Trix just blasted them away as if they were insects.

"All right girls, lets do this," Bloom said and looked at her friends. The six fairies smiled at each other before transforming.

"I will never get tired if seeing them do that," Brandon said in awe. He was hit in the back of the head by Riven who had on his famous smirk. "Hey! What was that for?"

Riven crossed his arms over his chest and said, "For acting like a love struck idiot, now come on, we face some major monster ass to kick." He took off his phantoblade and charged off into the fray of monsters with other Specialists following.

"Good luck Winx!" The boys all called together before they disappeared from the girls' sights.

Layla stretched her arms and legs and said to her friends, "Ok guys, time to show the Trix who's boss."

The Winx flew up into the air and flew towards the Trix. "Hey witches! Missed us?" Stella called while Flora and Tecna told the other fairies to go help the heroes with the monsters.

"Oh goody," Icy said maliciously, "Six little fairies running right to us. You might as well sign your death warrant right now."

"We'll we don't plan on dying anytime soon. So to make things easier on you, why don't you just run off and rot in the Omega Dimension." Musa smirked and got into a fighting stance.

Stormy was about to charge right at Musa, but Darcy held her back just in time. "Stormy calm down, they're trying to make you do something stupid." She turned back to where the Winx were floating and said, "Where's your little bodyguard? Did she run off and kill herself just like her parents did?" Right as she finished that sentence she was engulfed in a black, smoky cloud. Darcy screamed in panic as an invisible force knocked her around inside the cloud. The Winx and Trix watched in shock as Darcy was getting beaten up by something they couldn't see.

"You. Do. Not. Insult. My. Family." A voice echoed around the Winx and Trix. The fairies and witches looked around to try and find the origin of the voice, but it's like the voice was nowhere, yet everywhere.

The black cloud evaporated from around Darcy and disappeared into think air. Darcy nearly fell to the ground when the cloud disappeared, but lucky for her Stormy caught her before she fell to far.

"Darcy! Darcy are you ok?" Stormy asked as as she shook Darcy a little bit. Darcy rolled her head back and blinked a couple times to clear her vision. Her whole body felt weak and heavy, but she couldn't feel any major physical damage other than a couple bruises.

"What," Darcy coughed out, "What was that?"

Stormy carefully let go of Darcy, but still kept her hands ready inches she fell again. "I have no idea, but whatever it was, it's still here."

"Damn right I'm still here," a blur of white a blue flashed before the Winx's eyes as a blurry figure attacked the Trix, "Time Wrap!" White mist encircled the Trix tightly, sending volts of some kind of white electricity through them. The Trix screamed in shock and pain, but quickly retaliated.

"Blizzard!" Icy screamed. Snow and hail rained down from nowhere, effectively cutting through the white mist. "Arctic Blast!" The attack hit the blurry white figure dead on. He figure fell a few feet, but regained her senses quickly. She forced her wings to work enough so she would stop falling. Nice she regained control she shot through the air as fast as she could,

"Think you guys can help?" THz figure asked as it flew by the Winx. "Deadly Dream!" A laser beam shot out at the acrid, but the witches were able to dodge it before the attack could hit them.

"You heard the fairy!" Stella cheered, "Let's go! Sun Burst!" A ball of sunlight formed in Stella's hands, blinding the Trix for a moment. Once the ball was big enough Stella shot it at the Trix with a battle cry. The ball hit Icy right in the chest, causing her to fall through the air, but she caught herself before she could hit the ground.

"Nice one Stell!" The blurry figure flew past them. The other Winx nodded in agreement while never taking their eyes off the Trix.

Tired if being on the defensive, Stormy got ready to attack, "Electric Booty Kick!" Lightning shot out from Stormy's hands and soared towards the Winx. The girls tried to dodge it in time, but the lightning managed to hit Layla in the leg.

"Ahhhh!" Layla screamed and fell to the ground. The Winx watched in horror as one of their members hit the ground hard.

"Layla!' They all screamed in unison. They tried to fly down and help her, but Darcy blocked them from reaching their fallen friend.

Darcy smiled wickedly and snarled, "Oh no you don't. Duplication!" in a matter of seconds there were ten Darcys surrounding the Winx. Icy and Stormy were floating above them watching the scene unfold.

Debris from the ground began floating up and swirling around the Winx. The Winx looked own desperately at Layla's groaning form. She was conscious that was fro sure. How hurt she was another matter entirely.

"What are we going to do?" Flora cried out desperately. She tried to fly down to Layla, but one of the Darcys knocked her back to the other Winx.

Tecna looked around frantically for some miracle to happen. She was about to just give up and attack the Trix and hope for the best when she saw a blurry white movement. She smiled as a plan began forming in her mind.

"White! Shield and lance tactic!" Tecna called down to wherever the white figure had flown to. She only prayed that the White figure know what she was talking about.

"Got it!" a voice sounded from behind Tecna. Tecna whirled around to try and see the white figure, but it was already gone. Tecna smiled and began the plan.

"Everybody gather around me," she commanded to the other Winx. Once they were all huddled close together Tecna shouted, "Defender Plate!" Automatically a green shield surrounds the Winx.

Once the green shield completely covered the Winx, the white figure flew quickly by, screaming, "Time's Pain!" a sparkling blueish, silver beam shot down and hit all the Darcys, all but one disappearing upon contact. The real Darcy fell to the ground unconscious.

Seeing that they were free on Darcy's trap, Flora flew down as fast as she could to where Layla laid groaning. Flora knelt beside the fallen girl and placed her hands on the wounded leg. There was a large, angry red burn in her calf. It looked painful but not fatal.

Musa landed beside Flora and hissed at the mark, "How bad is it Flo?"

"Not to bad," Flora answered, "Nothing a little healing spell won't fix."

Musa nodded in relief, "That's good. I'll go get Bloom so she can fix Layla up." Once she saw Flora nod in acknowledgment, Musa flew up beside Bloom. "Flora needs you to use your healing spell to help Lay. I'll keep these punks busy with my new jams."

"Ok," Bloom said with a smiled, "Good luck!" She flew down to where Flora was soothing Layla on the ground. "Hey guys I'm here." Bloom knelt down next her two friends and said, "What do I need to heal?"

Flora pointed to the burn on Layla's leg, "Right there. She should be ok once you're done."

Bloom nodded and hesitantly put her hands on the scorch mark, causing Layla to hiss in pain. "Strength of Light!" the affect was immediate. The burn began to change into a pinkish tan color instead of its angry red one. After a few seconds all that was left of the burn was the slight off color in Layla's skin tone, but that would go away on its own.

"Thanks guys," Layla sighed in content and closed her eyes. But she was soon brought back to reality when she heard the sound of Musa's Sonic Blast. Layla's eyes snapped open as she tried to jump up, "There's a fight! We've got to help the others!" She struggled to get up, but Flora firmly yet gently pushed her back down.

"Layla you'll get hurt again if you go back out there now. Stay here and rest for now, you'll go back out there soon."

Bloom nodded in agreement. She turned to Flora and said, "You stay here and make sure Layla's alright before she fights again. I'll go help the others." Flora nodded in agreement and wished bloom good luck. Bloom smiled at her before flying back up and rejoining the fight.

Stella and Musa were teaming up against Icy while Tecna fought Stormy on her own. Bloom flew over to where Tecna was struggling to block Stormy's relentless attacks. "Dragon Furry!" Bloom screamed. A fire in the shape of Dragon collided with Stormy, forcing the witch to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Thank you Bloom," Tecna said once she caught her breath.

Bloom smiled and waved it off, "Don't mention it. Now come on let's go help the others." Tecna nodded in agreement and together, the two fairies joined the rest of the Winx.

When Layla saw Stormy hit the ground she said, "Now only Icy's left! If we go now, we'll be able to meet the others up there and we'll win this even faster!"

Flora debated about it for a second before sighing, "Ok. But I'm keeping an eye on you," when Flora saw Layla's face fall at the thought of being guarded Flora pulled her up by the arm, with a smile, "Now come on. We have a witch to beat." That brought a smile back on Layla's face.

Now all six fairies were floating in front of Icy. All ready for anything.

Icy looked around wildly for any backup. She knew she was outnumbered and out powered. She was exhausted, but the fairies looked like they were at the beginning of the battle.

"_OK," _Icy thought to herself, "_If I'm going to make it out of this a free witch, then I'll need a diversion. Or just a Big Bang." _she thought the last part maliciously.

"You're out numbered Icy," Bloom called out over the clamor of the battle below them, "Surrender now and we won't hurt you."

"That much," Stella added with a bright smile.

Icy snarled at them and began her plan, "Go with you? I don't think so. Ice Coffin!" ice started surrounding the girls, weighing them down. The girls struggled against the ice that was slowly covering their bodies.

Stella pulled off her ring and screamed, "Ring of Solaria!" once the ring was done transforming into a staff Stella screamed again, "Don't worry everyone! I'll take care of this! Sun Burst!"

The heat of Stella's attack forced the ice to melt off of the girls' bodies. But once the sunlight faded Icy was nowhere to be seen. The girls looked around wildly, trying to see if they could find their arch nemesis.

"Up here," an icy voice rang out above them. The girls looked up and to their dismay, they saw Icy about to launch an attack at the, 'bye bye pixies! Ice Barrage!" little harpoons of ice shot down at the Winx at lightning speed.

There was no way the girls had anytime to dodge the attack, and they couldn't block the attack with another spell without giving Icy time to disappear again. The Winx all thought it was the end, but they were wrong.

"Time's protection!" the Winx looked around confused as a giant bubble engulfed them. Their confusion was cleared once they saw a white figure standing in front of them. But this time they could se who the figure was. It was none other than Amber.

"Ha ha go Amber!" Stella cheered from inside the bubble. Amber flashed her a smile before turning her attention back to a stunned Icy.

"Miss me?" when she got no reply Amber shouted, "Memory Blast!" a beam of white light hit Icy dead on, sending her falling to the ground.

Icy struggled to get up, but whens eh was standing upright she snarled at Amber, "We'll be back. And next time, we wont be alone." Before Amber could ask any questions, Icy had already disappeared with her sisters.

"Damn it," Amber muttered. She waved her hand in the air, which caused the bubble around the Winx to vanish. The six fairies flew over to where Amber was cursing under her breath.

Stella, as usual, was first to praise Amber, "you go girl! You totally kicked some witch butt!"

Amber smiled appreciatively at Stella, "Thanks Stell, but it's not over yet. The guys are waiting for backup that will never come. They called Red fountain to see if they could get some reinforcement, but the call never went through. Darcy only made it seem like it did."

"How'd you find that out?" Musa asked.

Amber flashed her one of her famous mysterious smiles and answered, "I've been in this business for awhile. I know all the tricks."

"Well how are you going to help the boys?" Layla asked. She didn't know for sure, but the others looked just as tired as she was.

Amber looked down at the ground before saying, "I don't know about you guys, but my Winx is running out. Let's land on the ground before we start falling form the sky." The other Winx nodded in agreement so all seven fairies flew down to a safe spot on the ground. They all transformed back into their normal clothes and stretched their sore muscles.

"So," Tecna inquired, "how are you going to help the boys if you're not going to use magic?"

Amber gave another mysterious smile and said, "Magic isn't the only weapon girls use." Amber slashed her right hand through the air with a sly glint n her eye. Out of nowhere a sword appeared in Amber's hands. It wasn't like the Specialists' phantoblades this one was old fashioned. It had a golden hilt with ornate patterns and pictures on it. The blade itself was about two feet long and three inches wide.

"Guys aren't the only ones who can use weapons," Amber smirked. She rested the blade on her right shoulder and smiled at the Winx, "Wish me luck."

"Amber wait!" The Winx cried out as Amber threw herself in the fray of monsters and heroes. The girls watched as Amber danced gracefully between monsters and cut them down, one by one.

As she fought, Amber quickly made her way to the middle of the battle. Once she got there she saw the Specialists struggling against a large group of monsters.

"Man these guys are tough!" Brandon shouted to his teammates. He slashed through his monster and ran over to help Sky.

Helia grappled a monster with his laser string fro a while until Timmy shot it down, "You could say that again!" He shouted back.

"You boys need some help?" The guys whirled around and saw Amber jumping in front of monsters and slashing them down with her sword. When she saw that they were all watching her, she smiled and answered the unspoken question, "I thought you guys could use the help."

"Well we sure are grateful," Nabu said as he shot another spell at an on coming monster.

Riven destroyed another monster and yelled at his friends, "Yeah, now come on! We got some monster ass to kick!"

Alex nodded to Amber and together, they helped the guys tear down the monster army. The guys were amazed by Amber's ability to wield a sword, but even more amazed at how well she and Alex worked together.

When all the monsters were destroyed, the Winx ran over and hugged their boyfriends, "You guys were awesome!" Layla said as she hugged Nabu.

"So were you girls," Helia smiled, "We saw you guys fighting up there. You were amazing."

As the Specialists and Winx talked Amber threw her sword up in the air, causing it to disappeared. Amber looked at the girls with their boyfriends and felt a pang in her heart. _"It's like Fate id mocking me," _she thought as she spaced out from the conversation, _"Do they not want me to be happy?" _

Alex noticed Amber had zoned out and instantly assumed the worst. "Amber are you ok?" He touched Amber's shoulder gently. She jumped at the contact, but relaxed whens he saw that it was only Alex.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Are you hurt?" Alex asked and searched her over with his eyes.

Amber shook her head and was about to say that she was fine again, but Stella beat her to it, "Oh my Winx! You're bleeding!" she pointed to bloody cut on her forearm.

Amber glanced at it and said, "It's not that bad. I'm fi-"

"You better not say you're fine," Alex cut her off in a gentle voice, "Come on we're going to the Infirmary."

Sky took Bloom's hands in his own and said, "We should all go. Better safe than sorry right?" The rest of the group nodded and so the Winx and Specialists left the battle ground and made their way to the Infirmary.


	29. Infirmary Humor

"I told you, I'm fine!"

Alex groaned, as he literally had to drag Amber to the Infirmary. She had been protesting the entire time, but when he put her down so she could walk on her own, she either wouldn't or couldn't do it.

"Amber," he said while slinging her arm over his shoulder, "You're hurt. You need to get treatment from Nurse Ofelia."

Amber grumbled in protest bur quickly whimpered slightly in pain when she put weight on her right leg. Alex placed his other arm under her knees and gently hoisted her into his arms. Though he wouldn't admit it until later, Alex secretly enjoyed the way Amber fit perfectly in his arms. Alex shifted her in his arms so he could better hold Amber.

Accepting defeat, Amber settled down in Alex's arms. She closed her eyes and let her senses wonder. She could hear the steady _thump _of Alex's heartbeat as she leaned closer into Alex's chest. She willed her hearing to range out farther. She heard the other Winx and Specialists whispering behind her and Alex. She strained her ears towards the fairies and heroes she was supposed to protect.

"They... Cute... Together." Amber could hear Stella whisper emphatically.

"It... Cute... They... Became... Couple." Amber was surprised when she heard Bloom say this. Last time she checked, Bloom hated her. Either Bloom is putting up a front or she really changed.

Amber stopped listening after that. She wasn't sure if the others were talking about her and Alex, or if it was some other lucky couple. If it was some other couple, then she really didn't care. If they were talking about her and Alex, then Amber didn't want to keep listening to what would never happen. One, because her job wouldn't allow it, and two because Amber had stopped believing in love.

Sure she had seen many people fall in love over the years, but Amber never believed love would come her way. With all the trauma that has slapped her in the face since she was a kid, and all the bad luck that's come her way, Amber had stopped believing that anyone would love her. She didn't even believe she would ever find a best friend kind of love.

Amber was thrust from her thoughts when a sterile, hospital like smell struck her. She opened her eyes and wrinkled her nose in discomfort. She never really liked her smell of the doctor's office or the hospital. It was inhumanly clean.

Alex curled his lips up in a smile when he saw how Amber's nose crinkle when he walked into the Infirmary. He walked towards one of the empty beds and gently laid Amber down.

"Thanks," Amber whispered, finally letting her exhaustion wash over her. Her whole body was aching, her wounds were stinging, she was completely out of Winx, and her head felt like it was about to explode. It was all to often she was alone when she was in these kinds of situations. Amber was thankful for everything Alex had down for her.

Alex smiled and rubbed Amber's hand comfortingly, "Don't mention it," he whispered with a smile. He saw Nurse Ofelia and the others hurrying towards him and Amber.

"Oh honey what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Nurse Ofelia asked humorously. Alex got up from his spot on the bed and moved over to stand next to Riven and Helia so Ofelia could treat Amber easier.

Riven elbowed him in the ribs suggestively, "You are so whipped dude."

"I am not," Alex, hissed back, "I'm just being a good friend."

"Whatever you say man," Riven smirked.

Alex rolled his eyes and turned back to where Nurse Ofelia was fussing over Amber. Ofelia was wrapping up another scratch on Amber's thigh while Amber was lying on her bed, as still and as silent as a statue.

"You have a knack for getting in trouble don't you?" Ofelia shook her head as she examined Amber's old knee injury.

Amber chuckled softly, "You have no idea." She was about to say something else, but grimaced in pain when she felt the familiar sensation of an Ace Bandage tightening around her swollen and bruised knee.

"You poor thing," Flora murmured sympathetically.

Amber smiled weakly up at Flora, "Don't worry Flora. This isn't the first time I've been stuck in a hospital bed, and it certainly won't be the last. Trust me I'll be fine after a good nights rest."

Nurse Ofelia nodded in agreement, "You're right. You should get some rest. You'll heal faster and something tells me you won't want to stay stuck in a hospital bed for long."

"Damn right I won't," Amber murmured. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy and her body felt like lead. She gave one last faint smile to the Winx and Specialists before succumbing into the darkness that was sleep.

The girls all smiled sadly at Amber before tugging their boyfriends away from the sleeping girl. The Specialists gave one last look behind them before their girlfriends hauled the out of the room. None of them wanted to disturb the injured girl from her slumber.

Alex, however, stayed behind. He looked back at Amber, making sure she was asleep, before bringing the white Infirmary blankets up to her chin. Alex tucked her in and smiled when he saw her smile faintly in her sleep. When he was sure she as asleep, Alex bent down and kissed Amber gently in the forehead.

"Sleep tight my Soldier Girl."

**Oh my God I haven't updated in forever! I am **_**soooooooo **_**sorry for the **_**looooong **_**wait! Everything got really hectic all of sudden and I had absolutely **_**no **_**time to update. Once again I'm sorry and I will be updating a lot sooner! Love you guys!**


	30. Waiting, Plans, and a Date

Meanwhile the Winx and Specialists were sitting in the Winx's dorm room, waiting for Alex and talking about al that's happened the last few days.

"You guys do realize that Alex didn't come with us when we left Amber's room, right?" Layla said to the others.

Everyone nodded in recognition. "Yeah who wants to bet Alex is trying to lay one down on Amber while she's sleeping. I swear he's as love struck as they get," Riven smirked.

"Ambers got him whipped, and they're not even together. Just imagine what he'll be like once they're together!" Brandon laughed.

Stella jumped up from the couch and flung her arms around Brandon, "Snookums you're a genius!"

Surprised, Brandon stuttered, "Of... Of course I am! Wait why am I genius again?"

Layla rolled her eyes and groaned, "You probably gave her some kind of hair brained plan that'll probably get us in trouble again."

"Please, my plans are fool proof!" Stella cheered. "And plus this one will be easy. It's called Operation A Team!"

"Whatever your plan is, you should probably make sure it actually makes sense. There's no reason to explain an illogical plan that won't work," Tecna said. _"I swear, if it weren't for us Stella would be in jail, complaining that there wasn't any designer clothes there," _Tecna thought humorously.

Stella put a hand on her hip and huffed out, "My plans are always logiphisal!"

"Logical, Stella, logical," Bloom laughed.

"Anyways," Stella rolled her eyes, "Operation A Team is a plan to get Alex and Amber together! All we need to do is make the perfect moment for them!"

"And how, dare I ask, are we going to make 'the perfect moment'?" Musa asked with a smirk. When she saw Stella's confused face Musa thought, "_Haha, got you Stell."_

"Well I'm not _exactly _sure, but I'll think of a way." Stella said exasperated.

Helia laughed and looked over at where his girlfriend was sitting with a small smile on her face. Helia furrowed his brow and leaned on closer to Flora, "Are you ok my dove? You're awfully quiet."

Flora closed her eyes and leaned her head on Helia's shoulder. "I'm just tired of everything. These last few days I haven't been getting much sleep. I've just been so worried about the girls, and the attack this morning didn't help me either, I'm just so stressed with everything," Flora sighed sadly.

Helia looked down at the fairy of nature sympathetically. He really hadn't thought about the stress in Flora's situation. "I am so sorry my flower," Helia whispered in her ear, "I haven't been a good boyfriend lately. I've been so preoccupied with everything that's been going on I haven't been giving you the attention you deserve. How about I take you on a date. We'll take a walk through the forest, and then I'll take you out to our favorite restaurant in Magix. How does that sound?"

Flora lifted her head from Helia's shoulder and smiled brightly at her boyfriend, "I would absolutely _love _that."

"Wonderful," Helia smiled and kissed her on top of her head, "We'll go tonight. How about at five?"

"Sounds like a plan," Flora smiled.

"Oh, and what are you two love birds talking about?" Stella's sing song voice interrupted their moment. Flora jumped back and blushed furiously while Helia smiled shyly.

"I hope you girls don't mind, but I'm taking Flora out on a date tonight," he grinned.

The girls all smiled and squealed for their best friend. They all knew Flora was taking their situation the hardest. It was a good idea for Flora to get out and spend time with the one she loves.

"She's all yours," Bloom smiled. "When are you two leaving?"

"Around five," Helia answered.

Stella jumped up and grabbed Flora's arm, dragging the brunette up onto her feet. "Great! That gives us just enough time to get you ready! Come along darlings!" Stella dragged Flora into Flora and Bloom's room with the other Winx following behind her.

Bloom giggled and turned around to face the guys, "You boys stay here, we'll have her ready in no time." And then she disappeared behind the door.

The Specialists looked at Helia with a 'Dude you are so screwed if you hurt her' expression. Helia noticed his friends staring at him and exclaimed, "What?"

The heroes all looked at each other before turning back to Helia. "Man if you screw up with Flora you're going to have five pissed off fairies on your ass. Don't mess up this date," Sky laughed.

Helia ran a hand through his long, blue hair tiredly. "Guys you know that hurting Flora the last thing I ever want to do. And I hope the same thing goes for you and your girlfriends as well."

"We'll of course it is," Timmy said, "If I ever hurt Tecna... I don't even want to think about it." The other Specialists nodded in agreement.

"Then you see my point," Helia said.

They talked for about a half an hour before all the girls, minus Flora, stepped out of the room. "Boys, we present to you the magnificent Flora!" Stella cheered and waved her hands in front of the door.

Flora stepped into the room timidly. She wore a forest green, silk dress that went to about mid thigh. She wore the gold necklace with a pick gem in the middle that Helia game to her on her last birthday. She worse white flats that complimented her dress. On her wrist she wore a silver bracelet with a flower charm on it. Finally her hair was out up into a messy bun with her bangs framing her face.

"Wow," Helia breathed, "You look beautiful Flora."

Flora blushed madly, causing the other girls to giggle excitedly. "Well you two better get going if you want to take a walk in the daylight." Bloom pushed the couple out the dorm door. "Have fun!"

"You girls did a good job with Flora," Nabu complimented.

"Yeah. She really did look stunning," Brandon said, "But not as beautiful as my Sunshine." He kissed Stella on the lips affectionately.

Riven snorted and leaned back against a wall, "You two really need to get a room."

Stella and Brandon both blushed, embarrassed by Riven's remark. Fortunately, Musa saved the by smacking Riven in the arm. "Can't you be nice for once?"

"I could," Riven said, "But I choose not too."

"Anyways," Layla interrupted, "What do we do while the two love birds are out?"

Tecna stood up and said, "We could go check on Amber and Alex. It's been a long time since we left them back there in the Infirmary. Amber might've woken up."

"No need to. She's still sleeping, and she probably will be for a while to," a voice sounded behind the Winx and Specialists. Everyone turned around and saw Alex leaning against the doorway. He stood up straight and walked towards the fairies and heroes. "Ofelia kicked me out. She told me Amber needed all the rest she could get. Turns out her injuries were a lot worse than we thought, and that last skirmish with the Trix only aggravated them. But what was weird is that I was changing some of her bandages for Nurse Ofelia, when I saw some of her wounds were old. Older than they should have been."

The Winx and Specialists looked at each other confused. "Wait you're saying that Amber was in the fighting business before we met her?" Sky asked while running a hand through his hair.

Alex nodded and continued, "And that's not even everything. When I was changing her bandages she did have injuries, old and new, but she also had a lot of scars. Some pretty gruesome at that."

"So she's been fighting before? What's the big deal? We all have some scars from fighting all the villains over the years," Layla commented.

Alex shook his head, "No. Not like the little cut kind of scars. More like the fatal injury kind of scar. Like she's been face to face with death on more than one occasion."

"That's kind of creepy," Bloom shivered, "I mean I've never almost _died _before. But I know that it can't be pleasant."

Sky looked at her funnily. Just a few days ago, Bloom was positive that Amber was out to kill them all. Now Bloom was sympathizing with her? Something was up and he was going to find out.

"_But not now,"_ Sky thought, _"If I'm going to talk to Bloom about this it's going to be private. And if I need to, I will tell the others, but only if I absolutely _need to."

Alex nodded in confirmation to Bloom's earlier comment, "Yeah it can't be. But there's more to her story than she's letting on. And Fargonda knows about it."

"So that's our next move?" Musa asked, "We're going to find Ms. F and bust out some questions?"

Timmy nodded, "Affirmative. But the question is, where is she? I overheard some freshmen fairies talking about how Ms. Fargonda wasn't in her office all day."

"She's on her way down to the Infirmary," Alex said, "I saw her walking in the back way when Ofelia kicked me out."

The Winx and Specialists looked at each other before getting up and walking towards the door with Stella in the lead.

"Come along dawlings!" She called out, "The sooner we talk to Fargonda, and the sooner we get to go shopping!"


	31. Attempt of Answers

"What are you thinking about Ms. Fargonda?"

This is what the Winx and Specialists, minus Helia and Flora, heard Nurse Ofelia say when they walked into the Infirmary. Bloom quickly pulled the group behind a big machine so they wouldn't be seen.

The group peered around the machine so they could get a better look of the room. Nurse Ofelia was tending to a still unconscious Amber while Ms. Fargonda was sitting next to the sleeping girl's bed.

Ms. Fargonda looked sadly at Amber before saying, "I don't know what to think Ofelia. It hurts me to send her away again, but her job demands it. The Royals would be furious if they knew Amber was slacking off. But I know Amber has grown to care for the Winx as more than just people she has to look after. She cares about them Ofelia. And I think it'll hurt her more if we have to kick her out."

The Winx and Specialists looked at each other puzzled. Was Ms. Fargonda going to get rid of Amber?

"Please tell me I'm the one who heard Ms. F say that," Stella whispered. The others quickly shushed her since Nurse Ofelia started talking again.

"It'll be hard on all of us. As much as Amber doesn't believe it, she touches a lot of people's hearts." Ofelia said, smiling sadly at Amber. She brushed a stray hair behind the sleeping girl's ear affectionately.

Ms. Fargonda nodded in agreement. She smiled slyly and turned around to face the machine that hid the Winx and Specialists. "Alright, you twelve can come out now," she called out. Slowly and sheepishly, the fairies and heroes stepped out from behind the big machine. Ms. Fargonda grinned and said; "You didn't think you could hide from me in my own school did you?"

"Sorry Ms. Fargonda," Tecna said, "We just didn't think that we would find the answers we needed if we came out and asked you." The other Winx and Specialists nodded in agreement beside her.

Ms. Fargonda nodded. "And did you find the answers you were looking for?" Ms. Fargonda asked even though she knew full well that they didn't.

"No we didn't. If anything it just raised more questions," Bloom answered glumly.

Ms. Fargonda nodded and smiled at the group of teenagers. She stood up and walked over to the Winx and Specialists. "I know you are wondering what my relation to Amber is, and why everything is so cryptic around her, but for this one time just trust me and do not go poking around and trying to find out for yourselves. It is for your own safety that Amber does what she does."

Nabu was about to protest when a groan sounded beside them. Everyone's attention snapped over to where Amber was struggling to open her eyes. The Winx, Specialists, Ms. Fargonda, and Nurse Ofelia all rushed over to her bedside and anxiously waited for Amber's eyes to open fully.

The first thing Amber could register when she opened her eyes was the stinging and aching sensation that was flowing throughout her body. She groaned and tried vainly to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt like led. Faintly she heard some rustling beside her.

_"Great," _Amber thought, _"I've been captured. I wonder which one of my many, many enemies decided they need some revenge. Maybe it's that sleazebag Mitch from Andros. God he was a pain in the ass to take care of."_

But when she was finally able to open her eyes, the scene before her completely shocked her. The caring faces of the Winx and Specialists plus Ms. Fargonda and Nurse Ofelia surrounded her. Amber looked around the room trying to figure out where she was and how she got there, but suddenly all the recent events came flooding back to her. 

"Is everyone ok? The Trix didn't come back, did they?" Amber asked in a rush. Unfortunately she was still a little drowsy from the pain killers which made her slur her words so it cam put like, "Sh vrg un k? Trx dnt cm bck, dd te?"

The Winx and Specialists burst put laughing at Amber's slurred speech. Fortunately Fargonda was able to decipher what she wanted to say. "Don't worry Amber, everyone's fine and there have been no more attacks," she paused for a moment, but a look from Amber made her continue, "I'm afraid though, your time here will have to be cut short. I received a message while you were unconscious from the Royals and the Company. The Royals are asking questions and the Company is demanding to know where you are and why you haven't checked in."

Amber sighed, as if she was expecting it. She knew deep down that there was no way she could stay there at Alfea. She knew there was no way she could actually _befriend _the Winx and their boyfriends. With all the chaos and havoc in her life, there was no way Amber could enjoy these luxuries.

Nurse Ofelia tenderly placed a hand on the injured girl's shoulder. "You poor thing," she said sadly, "You only just got here and now you have to leave."

Amber shook her head sadly. "No I saw this coming. There was no way I could stay here. It wouldn't be smarter me to stay here," Amber groaned as she sat up in bed. She painfully threw her legs over her bed and, with numerous grunts and groans, stood up straight.

Amber looked towards Ms. Fargonda and said, "Thanks for letting me stay here while I recovered, it was... Refreshing. I needed a break." She gave Ms. Fargonda a hug and then turned to Nurse Ofelia, "Ofelia what would I do without you? Thanks for taking care of me and the... uhem... Special provisions you packed for me." She gave the cheerful nurse a tight hug, which she returned tearfully. Finally Amber turned to where the Winx and Specialists stood stock still, Not yet recovered from the shock that followed the announcement of Amber's leaving. "And thank you Winx. These last few days have been the most enjoyable time I've had in a long time. And you, Specialists, keep these girls safe. You're good guys, keep it that way. I don't want to end up kicking your asses all the way to the Omega Dimension if you hurt them."

Amber flashed the guys a smiled before hugging each of the Winx and then the Specialists. Before anyone could say anything Amber had swiftly limped out the door, and disappeared from sight.


	32. Her Thoughts

**Dang I love you guys! I've gotten such awesome reviews the past couple of chapters and I really want to say that you guys are awesome! I want to say a special thanks to Rocky25 who has followed me throughout the entire story and to two certain Guests who posted a bunch of reviews the past two days. To answer your question Guest number 1 I wasn't thinking Alex's hair would look so much like Helia's, but he's also in your imagination so he can be whatever you want his hair to look like. Anyway keep up al the awesome reviews and I will start shouting out everyone who reviews for every chapter! Love you guys**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club**

Tears pricked the fairies' eyes as she limped sadly out of a large pink building. One of the only safe havens she has left. But she couldn't stay. It would be too dangerous. She wouldn't let the ones she had inadvertently grown close to get hurt. She had to keep moving. She had to get to the next planet where the next conspiracy was rumored to be. She had to do it for their sakes. And to keep her family proud.

Amber dragged her battered body across the courtyard, still fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. She refused to cry though. She had promised herself not to cry. Amber knew what she was doing was for the best. That it would keep the Winx safe more efficiently. Plus the Royals would never allow her to befriend the girls. It would put them in ten times more danger than usual. The Royals wouldn't allow it and neither would Amber.

Amber stopped by a big oak tree to rest and catch her breath. Her knee was throbbing, her back was aching, her ribs were burning, and her arms were stinging, but she refused to stop. Injuries had never slowed her down before and they certainly wouldn't slow her down now. _He _had to taught her that. As much pain and suffering _he _had put her through, some good came out of it. She had learned to press on no matter what. Twelve lives (plus about twenty four other lives but they weren't her first priority) relied on the fact that Amber had to carry on with her job, no matter what the cost.

Amber pushed herself off the tree and continued her journey. It was beginning to darken and the cool night breeze was starting to pick up. It was nights like these that always refreshed Amber and gave her a calm time to think. Her travels were always difficult and rough. She would always embrace time to relax and think without being on constant alert, without being on constant lookout for the next enemy to pop out and try to beat the life out of her. These worries were what kept her from getting too attached to anything or anyone. These worries were what made her muscles ache with exhaustion and her eyes droop from the constant straining.

Amber had made it to the gate that separated Alfea from the forest and the rest of the universe. She turned around to face the warm, welcoming building one last time. She never stayed in one place for too long, and the school for fairies in training was no exception. Though she had very fond memories here, the enemies she had made in the past would track her down if she didn't keep moving. She had a lot of enemies. For every one asset she made, she made another three enemies. These enemies were what kept her on her toes. These enemies were what kept her at arms length from anyone who tried to get close. Even to the kind hearted boy she had met while staying at Alfea. Even though she had shared some secrets she had kept locked deep within her soul, she still couldn't trust him completely.

Amber let one tear drip down her face. Yes she would miss that boy dearly. He was the first person she had told that one small part of her past to. She trusted him more than anyone in the universe, but that wasn't saying much. Because she had lost so many that she cared for, she dared not make the same mistake to get close to anyone. She couldn't trust that boy with soothing, hazel eyes. Even though she wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms and stay with him forever, but everything she had been told, taught, experienced, and suffered wouldn't let her. There was always that part of her that kept her from loving that boy, no matter how much her heart wanted to.

Amber gazed over to where the Winx's dorm was still lit up. She was going to miss those girls. She had rescued them from a dark castle where three psychotic witches held them captives, and protected them when said witches attacked again. She had done _so _much more that no one other than her knew about. They were the reason why she traveled all over the magical universe. She had to protect them from harm so they could bring peace and tranquility to the innocent people. She was going to miss the girls. From Stella's sunshine attitude and ability to brighten any situation, to Musa's rebel yet caring attitude and her love of music, to Tecna's strategic and logical outlook on life and her love of technology, to Bloom's love of her pet bunny and her calming look in the face of danger, to Flora's love for plants and nature and her motherly and soothing advice, to Layla's love for sports and freedom and her hate for sexist boys. She was forever grateful to meet these wonderful girls and honored to protect them from danger,

Amber turned and looked down a hallway that was transparent to the courtyard. She saw a group of boys in Redfountain uniforms standing beside a couple of sophomore fairies. They reminded her of the Specialists. She knew they would take care of the Winx. They were fantastic heroes and wonderful people. Sky and his noble humility and incredible fighting skills and eternal love for Bloom, Brandon and his loyalty to Sky and his masterful sword skills and his ever growing love for Stella, Helia and his romantic gestures for Flora and his pacifist way and his duty towards innocent people, Timmy and his logical connection to Tecna and his incredible aim with his mini gun, Nabu and his forever love for Layla and his mastery in magic and his ability to joke around in any situation, and Riven with his hidden emotional love for Musa and his hotheaded demeanor and his bad boy reputation. They would take good care of their girlfriend and that's all she could ask for.

Amber turned around, this time she was unable to dam up her tears. Silent sobs racked her body in despair. Though the tears blurred her vision and her wounds were hurting more than ever, Amber began her departure from the closest palace she could call home.

"_WAIT!"_


	33. His Action

**Hi Everyone! How was everyone's Easter/Spring Break? Well here is the next chapter and I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you Rocky25, winx star 10, Winxgirl, allieclark9919, pbear800. Guest, and W.I.T.C.H. 3**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

The Winx and Specialists stood in the middle of the Infirmary, still recovering from the shock. Amber had just stumbled out of the room after what seemed like her final goodbyes. But what the group of teens didn't understand was why she was leaving in the first place. She was stilled injured and her name had just been cleared. Why would she leave after she had just been declared innocent?

It took a few minutes for he shock and stun to wear off, but once the reality if what just happened kicked in, the Winx and Specialists were in a complete rage. Stella, always being the loudest and most straightforward, led the dispute.

"What the hell did you say?" she bellowed at the headmistress and nurse, "What the hell did you do to make her leave?" Chants of protest followed after Stella.

Ms. Fargonda raised her hands and shouted above all the noise, "Enough!" Once she saw that she had everyone's attention she continued, "I did not wish for Amber to leave, but it is the right thing to do at the present time. There are things going on that you kids have no idea about. Amber had to leave so she could go about her job more effectively. No matter what Nurse Ofelia or I said, Amber would have left anyways. She knows that lives depend on it. So do not think that we, or she, wanted her to leave."

The Winx and Specialists looked down in shame. They hadn't thought of it like that. They had just assumed that Ms. Fargonda had sent the fairy of time and dreams away.

"Sorry Ms. Fargonda," Bloom apologized, "We were just confused. One minute Amber was laying down in the Infirmary and the next she just left," Bloom paused for a second before continuing, "Can you please explain to us what is going on?"

Ms. Fargonda smiled slightly despite the circumstances. It was bittersweet seeing how the girls and boys cared so much about a girl they just met. "I wish I could Bloom," she said, "but it is not my place to tell. I'm afraid I don't have that kind of authority. But what I can tell you is, Amber wants to stay. She wants to stay, but her virtue and sense of duty keeps her from being truly being truly happy. Go after her, and try to convince her to stay. That is if she has not already left."

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Riven declared grimly as he started towards they door. The Winx and Specialists quickly followed after him.

Layla turned around right before she closed the door and said to Ms. Fargonda and Nurse Ofelia, "We will bring her back. I promise."

Ms. Fargonda smiled warmly at her, "I know you will." She gestured for Layla to leave, now go! Amber is counting on you."

Layla nodded and hurried out the door. Layla ran after her friends and caught up with them right as they were about to turn down the hallway that led to the courtyard.

The group was about to enter the courtyard hen they heard a familiar voice, "Where are you guys going?"

The group turned around and saw Flora and Helia running towards them from the opposite side of the hallway. When the young couple reached the group of teens Helia said, "What happened? You guys look like you lost something." When Helia saw his friends' faces drop he confined in a low voice, "What happened?"

The Winx and Specialists looked at each other uncertainly. How would the two most sensitive people in the group react to the news? Finally Nabu took leadership and told Helia and Flora, "Guys, Amber left. She, Ms. Fargonda, and Nurse Ofelia were talking in some kind of cryptic code that only they know and then after a while Amber just left. Ms. Fargonda said she couldn't tell us what was going on. She only said that Amber wants to stay, but she wouldn't let herself so now we're tying to find her. You guys didn't happen to see her on your way here did you?"

Flora gasped in shock and sorrow. Amber had saved her from the Trix and that Kevin guy. If it weren't for her, Flora was sure she would still be stuck in the stuffy cell, probably bleeding to death. Flora sniffed a little, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Helia pulled his girlfriend closer and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry we'll find her."

Flora nodded her head and wiped her eyes sign the back of her sleeve. "Yeah you're right," she turned to the Winx and Specialists and continued, "No we didn't see her. But she probably could have easily slipped passed us. We weren't paying to much attention of what was going on around us."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Unfortunately they didn't have time to stop and chat about how their date went. They had to find Amber.

"Come on guys we've got to find Amber." Alex commanded as he led the group across the courtyard.

The Winx and Specialists lagged behind a moment to quickly talk to the young lovebirds who just got back from their date. Stella, being the fashion matchmaking queen, led the barrage of questioning, "You have to tell us everything that happened. Play by play! And you cannot skip a single detail!"

Flora turned beet red from embarrassment. She was about to sputter a comeback when they heard Alex cry out.

Once Alex had ran away from the group he jogged quickly to the center of the courtyard. He scanned the area for any sign of the mysterious fairy. Alex had grown to care for Amber. Maybe more than he should. If Alex was being completely honest with himself, he would admit to truly falling for the fairy of time and dreams. Even though they had only met each other a little over a week ago, Alex would secretly admit for liking, maybe even loving Amber. She had been so nice and caring towards the Winx and Specialists even when they weren't as trusting to her. She had fought off the Trix twice and never complained once about her numerous injuries. She always selflessly put others in front of herself, even when she was the one in need.

All these reasons and more explained why Alex needed to find Amber. She was his shining star in the dark night sky. His sun in the bleak mornings. His flower in the middle of a desert. Amber had given Alex a new perspective in life, and a new feeling of protectiveness and care. Yes it was true Alex _loved _Amber.

And when Alex saw a familiar dull flash of white shorts and a wave of blonde hair flash out from behind a shadow, he knew exactly who it was. Alex started sprinting towards the figure, crying out, "_WAIT!"_


	34. Persuasion

** Next chapter! I want to thank all of you for being patient with my updates, and a super special thanks to everyone who reviewed! This would include, Gossip-Girl (Guest) and Rocky25! I hope I can up the reviews a little more since I only got either two or three. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

Time seemed to stop in that very moment. All was silent and nothing moved. One boy and one girl just stared at each other, barely four feet away. One stared at the other with sorrow and determination while the other stared back in pain, sorrow and loneliness. The group of girls and boys stared from across a courtyard in tense silence. The only noise and movement was the wind whistling past the teens and rustling the leaves in the surrounding trees.

"You don't have to leave," a strong and determined voice rang out from the boy.

The girl shook her head. "No! I have to go!" The girl choked out. The boy could practically hear the tears being held back in her voice. "It's not safe for me to be here. Every moment you're around me, you put yourself and all those you care about in terrible danger!"

The boy stepped towards the girl, causing her to flinch back. The boy looked at the girl in sorrow. It hurt him to see her in such pain. Physical, mental, and emotional. "I don't care about the danger. I don't care if an army of witches and monsters come barging in on me when I'm in the shower!" This caused a hoarse chuckle to sound from the girl, causing the boy to smirk in triumph. "Now there's the smile we all know and love."

The girl shook her head sadly, but still had a small smile in her face. "I appreciate your friendship, but I can't be selfish. I can't put you or the Winx and Specialists in danger just so I can have the luxury of friendship."

This caught Alex off guard. He was expecting something along the lines of, "I want to travel the world and help people." Not that she didn't deserve it.

"Hey listen to me," he grabbed both of her hands in his own, "You deserve so much more than you think. You are the most selfless person in the universe and that is why you want to leave now, but you need to know that you can be selfish sometimes. I mean look at Stella! She can be a spoiled, selfish, rich girl, but we love her all the same!"

Stella, hearing what Alex had said, screamed across the courtyard, "I heard that!"

Amber laughed gently, looking down at her feet as she did so. She didn't want Alex to see the tears that were forming in her eyes once again.

Alex, however, noticed the movement. He placed one of her hands with her other one in his left hand while he cupped her face with his right. He gently raised his hand, which forced her face to turn up.

Amber turned her eyes down in shame. It was her duty not to show weakness, but here she was, on the verge of tears in front of a boy who she barely knows. If any one of herenemies saw here like this, she would have been beaten to a pulp for showing such vulnerability. Thus was the rule of protection.

Alex saw all the pain and sorrow that swirled in her eyes. He wanted to get rid off all the hurt she had endured over the years. He didn't know everything that the fairy of time and dreams has gone through, but if it was anything like what had happened to her family, then he knew she needed help. And Alex would do anything to keep the girl he secretly loves safe.

"Stay," he whispers, "If you do you'll be loved and cared for. Let your friends care for you." He wanted to add, _and let me love you, _but he didn't want to scare her off.

Alex gestured for the Winx and Specialists to come over. The group hurried over to the duo and stood in a semi circle around Amber. They all gave her loving looks and smiles of encouragement,

Flora was the first one to speak up, "Amber you've been nothing but caring and protective ever since we met you. You saved us from certain death and you saved probably the whole magical dimension from the Trix's wrath. You are hero and I don't know what we do without you."

Amber's lips twitched ever so slightly. You could barely see it, but Alex could tell. Flora's words were affecting Amber. He gestured for someone else to continue talking.

"You are one of the toughest people alive," Nabu said, "You beat the Trix in a fight even when they had magic and all you had is your bear hands."

"Yeah!" Tecna chimed in, "You beat the odds and broke us out of that witch castle. All the statistics showed that you should have died before even getting to our cell, but you were actually able to break us out, fight and knock out the witches, conjure up a magical shield in a non positive magic zone, run down a mountain, fight the Trix again, all while injured. That is beyond impressive and powerful."

Sky nodded in agreement, "We couldn't have saved the Winx on our own. You helped us when we stuck and couldn't figure out a plan to help the girls. If it weren't for you we would have been to late to save the girls."

"Yeah we would've been stuck in that drab cell _forever _if it wasn't for you!" Stella said enthusiastically, "and I would never get a change of clothes, or go shopping! Oh the horror!" She put a hand to her forehead and pretended to faint in Brandon's arms. Everyone laughed good-natured.

"Plus," Riven said after his gruff chuckling was over, "We need stronger people around here. Everyone is getting soft and plush. I need a good excise." This caused another round of chuckling to arouse from the group.

Alex smiled warmly at all the support everyone was shooing Amber. He wrapped one arm around her lithe form with one arm and gestured to the group with his other. "Look Amber," he said softly, "You are surrounded by people who love and care for you. They don't want you to leave. So stay."

Amber glanced at each member of the Winx Club and Specialists. Did they really want her? Was it really worth the risk? Only one way to find out...

"Alright," she said with a smile, "I'm in."


	35. Operation A Team

**Terribly sorry for such a late update! Now that I'm cleared to play sports, that's taken up pretty much my entire life! I am ashamed to say that I will have to put this story on temporary hiatus. But I PROMISE I will pick it up again very soon. I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed especially Rocky25 who has reviewed for practically every chapter! FOR the last chapter I would like to thank Rocky25, Guest, and TheThreeSisters (I didn't really get the review but I think that's just because I'm stupid). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

Alex, Prince of Grelam, was undeniably the happiest person in the entire universe. The girl who was his secret love had just agreed to stay with him, which she unknowingly allowed him a chance at her heart. Alex knew it would be hard, but he loved a challenge, and this challenge would be the best one yet.

The Winx gave a whoop of happiness and surrounded Amber in a group hug. The Specialists were smiling the widest they ever had and gave Amber a hug once the Winx had let go of her.

"Come on everybody!" Stella shouted over all the cheers of joy, "Let's take this party up to our room! Boys carry the guest of honor!" Stella linked arms with Bloom and Musa and led the way towards their dorm. The rest of the girls linked arms while the Riven and Alex lifted Amber onto their shoulders.

Alex felt his heart flutter when he heard Amber let out a cry of happiness when he and Riven lifted her onto their shoulders. Riven glanced over at Alex and smirked at him and mouthed, "_You are so screwed over." _

Alex playfully glared at him and mouthed back, "_And so will you when we have that sparring match next week!" _Riven glared back, but soon the dup were laughing and heartily.

On top of Alex and Riven's shoulders, Amber had the biggest smile she had on years. She laughed along with the Winx and Specialists when they made a joke or start cheering. This was truly the happiest she had been in a long time.

The girls and boys paraded through the halls and up to the girls' room quickly. As much as they would have loved to party in the halls, they had received many glares and complaints on their way to the room. Once one of the senior fairies threatened to turn all but one of them into bugs and the last one into a fly swatter to kill them. It didn't dampen their joyous mood in any way, but they did hurry past that particular dorm room.

When the group reached the dorm room Musa immediately pulled out different CDs and put them in their stereos while Tecna transformed the regular lights into strobe lights and Stella used magic to make a dance floor by moving all the furniture. Music blared loudly across the room and echoed off the walls. Thinking that they would get in trouble if any more fairies complained about the noise they were making, Layla quickly cast a soundproof spell so no one outside if the Winx's dorm room could hear the music.

Amber was having the time of her life. She didn't really know how to dance, but Layla and the other girls helped her and showed her how to dance. The boys were dancing close by and picking Amber up and twirling her around when she least expected it. Of course the guys made sure their girls friends were okay with it before they actually picked Amber up.

The Bloom and Flora conjured up amazing food and drinks at one point at the beginning of the party. While everyone was distracted with the current song, Amber snuck away from the group and walked over to the snack table. She helped herself to a slice of Earth pizza. She turned around and watched twelve teens dance and laugh with each other in a carefree manner.

"_Wait a minute," _Amber thought. She counted each teen a second time, then a third time. Each time, twelve. "_Where's Alex?"_

"Looking for me?" Amber whirled around and was about to punch the unknown voice, but she stopped herself right before her fist connected with the figures jaw. Alex stepped back in surprise and held his hands up in surrender. "Whoa whoa, calm down. I come in peace." Alex laughed when he saw amber blush.

"Sorry," Amber said sheepishly, "Reactions, you know."

Alex nodded and flashed her his signature smile, "Yeah I hear ya. They can save you in a fight, but when you're not they're just a pain in the ass." Alex grabbed a miniature blue hotdog called a _Charo _on Melody. "So," he said while popping the charo in his mouth, "Why aren't you partying with the others?"

"I could ask you the same thing," amber countered playfully.

Alex smirked and nodded, "Ok I see how it is. I got hungry and came over here to get some food. Your turn."

"I got a little tired and my knee was starting to hurt. I'm fine though! Nothing to worry about," Amber added when she saw Alex's concerned face.

Alex nodded, half accepting her answer. "You sure you're ok?" Amber nodded and smiled reassuringly. At that exact moment a slow song started playing. The Winx and Specialists' got with their partners and started swaying to the music. Musa sent Alex sly wink as she rested her head on Riven's shoulder. Alex rolled his eyes before offering his arm to Amber. "Would you care to dance my lady?"

Amber giggled a little nervously. She was about to refuse, _his _face flashing in her mind, but when she saw Alex's smiling, hopeful face there wasn't way she could say no. "Of course."

Alex gleefully led Amber to the dance floor. He couldn't believe that was actually happening. The girl of his dreams was about to slow dance with him. He gently put Amber's hands on his shoulders and then put his own on her waist. Alex didn't really think she would say yes, but when she accepted his offer, needless to say he was ecstatic. Alex started swaying back and forth in rather to the music.

Amber followed Alex's lead and started swaying to the music. She was nervous and scared of Alex. The last time she danced like that she was with _him. He _had hurt her and tore her life apart at the seams. But being there with Alex, it brought back that same giddy feeling she felt when she and _him _were in the beginning of their relationship.

Gradually Amber began to relax, realizing that Alex was there and not _him. _Alex would never do what _he _had done; even Alex didn't know what had happened.

Beside her Amber could see the other Winx smiling and winking at her suggestively. Amber blushed bright red and hid her face in Alex's shoulder, causing Alex to blush and hold her closer. Alex looked around and saw both Winx and Specialists nodding, smiling, and giving him thumbs ups. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Amber.

"Why don't we go out onto the balcony? There are less prying eyes out there," Alex asked softly. Amber nodded with her face still pressed in his shoulder. Alex, with his hands still on Amber's waist, led her out onto the white balcony. The cool, crisp, night air gently blew sets the, while the stars sparkled down on them in a brilliant sheen.

Amber wrapped her hands back around Alex's neck and stood slightly closer to him. Alex smiled and began to sway to the music once again. "You look beautiful tonight Amber." Alex whispered.

Amber blushed bright red but replied, "Thank you Alex. And thank you for helping and being patient with me tonight. I haven't felt like this in years. And it's all thanks to you."

"My pleasure," Alex whispered again. The two succumbed into a comfortable silence. They listened to the. Music and enjoyed every second of the breath taking night and enjoyed the company of each other. Alex looked down and stared into Amber's sparkling blue eyes. Stars reflected off them, which made her eyes even more dazzling than before.

Amber was looking up into the night stars and searching the constellations for her family (will be explained later) when she saw out of the corner of her eye Alex staring at her. She tilted her head slightly downwards so she could look him straight in the eye. They stood like this for a few moments before Alex started leaning in. Their lips brushed for a second, before Alex claimed Amber's lips with his own.

Fists fly alarms and flashing re lights erupted in Amber's mind. Her instinct was to pull away and beat the crap out of Alex, but she felt the familiar voice of her mother's telling her to trust Alex. So instead she stood her ground and slowly started to kiss back.

When they pulled apart Alex rested his forehead against hers. "Will you give me a chance? Will you go out its me Amber?" he asked quietly.

Amber froze up, but she heard another voice that was her sister's telling her to say yes. "Only of you let me."

Alex smiled at Amber and whispered, "Be mine, Soldier Girl."

Amber nodded and smiled a smile as bright as the night moon. She nodded in complete bliss and hugged Alex is joy which he e turned, equally happy. They stood there for a few minutes before they heard a voice that belonged to a perky blonde.

"Yes! Operation A-Team is a success!"


End file.
